Angel of Iron
by Wraith002
Summary: Carrie White has never known love, let alone friendship. But when she prays to be saved from her hellish life just in time for her telekinetic powers to awaken she gets her wish in the form of the son of Tony Stark. Through him, she will be introduced to a whole new world of wonders, danger, and so much more as she becomes part of something greater than anything she's ever known.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Greetings to all. For those of you that know me and might be fans of my work then you know that I try to go above and beyond when it comes to my stories. And since coming on to this site, I've made some pretty good ones in the eyes of my readers. Even though writer's block has resulted in the Hiatus of two such stories, the remaining two are still going strong and can be updated at any moment.**

 **Now, as for this one. The reason I'm making such a story is because it's outside my usual field. True I've got a Spiderman/RWBY crossover in my list, but this is a bit more sensitive. You see, I'm a fan of Stephen King, his stories are both horrifying and thrilling to the very end. But in some of his books, he takes the reader so deep into the mind of his characters that you can almost feel what they're enduring.**

 **That's why I was so pissed when I read Carrie for the first time. Then seeing the new movie that came out in 2013 brought back that anger at how bullying can drag someone down so much that they snap. Like many who have seen and read the tale, I wanted Carrie to have something better. And thus, this idea was born.**

 **It will be a Carrie/OC romance, and it's timeframe will include Carrie (2013 Movie), Iron Man 2, Avengers, Iron Man 3, and Avengers 2: Age of Ultron. I might even throw in a bit from other Marvel movies inbetween to mix things up a bit. There will be romance, action, drama, some good laughs, and maybe even a cameo appearance from a certain comic book idol (It's Marvel, gotta do it.)**

 **So sit back, enjoy the show, and don't flame me too bad...I own nothing.**

 _ **Malibu, California:**_

In a technologically advanced garage, the sounds of tools operating and metal being banged around could be heard ringing through the open space along with the sound of rock music coming from the sound system that surrouded the room.

A 1973 Ford Mustang was set up in the center of the garage, raised up high enough so that the one laying beneath it could continue their work. Only a pair of jean covered legs and bare feet could be seen poking out from beneath the car's frame as a grease covered hand reached out and grabbed a wrench from the nearby toolbox and continued working.

On the other side of the shop, a tall woman with light-red hair wearing a white business suit could be seen coming down a flight of stairs. Approaching the reinforced glass door before her and punching an access code into the holographic panel that appeared beside it before stepping through the now unlocked doorway.

Her green eyes scanned the room once and locked on to the legs peeking out beneath the Mustang Making her way over with her footsteps masked by the music until she was standing beside them with a hand on her hip and a tablet in the other as she waited a few moments.

When the individual didn't respond to her presence she looked at the ceiling. "Mute." she spoke causing the music to come to an abrupt stop.

The sound of work came to an end seconds after the music did. "Hay! Jarvis, why did you kill my tunes?" said an irritated voice from beneath the car.

 **"I'm sorry, Nathan, but it appears Ms. Potts would like to speak with you."** spoke a male, robotic voice with a british accent from the sound system.

A young man, 18 years of age standing at 6'1'' with a head of shaggy black hair and piercing blue eyes rolled out from beneath the car. An oil stained white t-shirt covering his upper half as he looked up at the woman looking down at him. "Oh, hay Pep. Sorry I didn't hear the door." he apologised as he stood up.

Pepper Potts couldn't help but smile at him, "It's fine. I didn't want to drop in unannounced, but I've been trying to reach your father for the last two hours, he's got a business meeting at three today."

A robot which was nothing more than an automated claw arm on a moving platform wheeled over and handed him a rag that he accepted in order to clean off his hands. "Thanks Yu." Nathan said while gaving her an odd look, "SHIELD contacted him this morning and told him there was an issue that needed to be taken care of. You know, the typical spy business BS. He didn't tell you?"

The woman sighed and rubbed her forehead, "No, he didn't. Honestly, you'd think with coming out to the entire world that he was 'Iron Man' a few months ago he'd have matured at least a little."

"Come on, Pep. Dad's changed a lot." said the teen. "He's not drinking as much, doesn't party like crazy and is more focused on the better direction of the company all while maintaining world peace with his suits. He still may not be perfect, but at least he tries now."

Pepper smiled at him again. Nathan Avery Stark was every bit the engineering and technological genius his father is, with strong morals and ethics regarding hard work that she was thankful he didn't get from the man.

Back when she first started working for Tony he had been approached by a woman who wasted no time in tearing his head off, all the while a four year old little boy hung back out of sight. The assistant had made sure that he was okay and even got him something to eat while the other two adults had their shouting match.

Desiding to keep such small ears away from the many swears flying from the irate woman's mouth.

Going back to the office an hour later, the woman was gone, and Tony was at his desk looking at a stack of forms that had been given to him. When he saw them enter he stood up and approached them, kneeling to the boys height to speak with him.

 _"What's your name?" he had asked._

 _"N-Nathan..." the boy replied shyly as he clung to Pepper's leg._

 _Tony smiled at him, even though his eyes were a bit unfocused and confused. "My name's Tony. And...I guess...I'm you're dad..."_

The news had been a shock to everyone. Though not surprising considering Tony's laundry list of drunken one night stands. But still a big surprise that the one and only Tony Stark had fathered a child.

Apparently, the woman didn't want the reminder of the man around and abandoned right then and there. And among the files given to Tony was also a paternity test and birth certificate which had been authenticated. And even though it was sudden, Tony didn't have any other choice given the situation.

And in typical fashion for something out of his field, he threw himself into it a bit blindly.

He didn't really know much about being a father. A billionare genius was one thing, but parenting came a lot harder considering his own upbringing. But managed the best he could despite the situation. Though his lifestyle remained the same which resulted in Pepper looking after the young Stark from time to time.

Then, almost a year ago, Tony had been captured by the Ten Rings terrorist group in Afghanistan after a weapon demonstration for the US military.

Nathan had just graduated top of his class at MIT when they got the news, the boy that had been angry that his father missed his graduation when he promised to be there became terrified at what had happened to him.

Both he and Pepper wanted nothing more for Tony to be found and brought back in one piece. Even though he was far from perfect, they both cared about him and wanted him home.

Six months later, Tony Stark had returned. Alive, but with a miniature Arc reactor in his chest to keep several pieces of shrapnel from his heart. And seeing him come down the ramp of the plane was more than enough for Nathan to nearly tackle him as he hugged his father. The man embracing him back with one arm with the other in a sling as tears came to his eyes, radiating happiness at seeing his son again.

However, the biggest surprise was when Tony shut down the weapons development branch of Stark Industries. The man doing a complete turn around with the company as he worked to fix the mistakes he made in the past.

And even though it was such a shocking turn, Nathan and Pepper both were behind him and were glad that he realized that his company could do so much more than just blowing things up. Despite the fact that others didn't think the same...

The months that followed were a rollercoaster at best. With Tony making a suit of armor to destroy the weapons made by the company that wound up in the hands of terrorists, and the exposure of the traitor, his business partner and friend Obediah Stane, who had been double dealing under the table. All of it leading up to a showdown that left Stane dead and Tony nearly following behind him.

Then when the elder Stark came out to the world that he was Iron Man, things only got more interesting from there. But at the same time, Nathan had been proud of his dad and what he had done.

Sighing, Pepper brought up her tablet and got to work on rescheduling the meeting as best she could. "Any idea when he'll be back?" she asked as they left the workshop and made their way upstairs.

Nathan shrugged, "Dunno, two days I think. Why? What's he missing?"

"He was supposed to make a couple of appearences. Stark Industries is giving donations to the science departments of a few high schools on the East-Coast that are having budget issues. The overall plan was to appeal to the next generation to persue science." replied the assistant. "The meeting he was supposed to go to was to finish planning everything."

The younger Stark tilted his head and crossed his arms. He knew his old man was always into these charity things. He had no problem handing out money to people who needed it most. Tony Stark wasn't a greedy man, and would do anything to give back to the community, and he loved the attention he got from his fans as well.

"How bout I do it?" said the teen making Pepper look up at him as they reached the top of the steps. "I've done these kinds of events before. And I have a feeling just having a Stark arrive at these schools to shake a few hands would still be good for the company."

Pepper thought about it a moment, the idea sounded good, but she wasn't entirely sure. Even though it was true Nathan had gone to several events with Tony and her, and he was recognized by the public as the heir to Stark Industries, she wasn't keen on him doing this on his own.

Ever since that day he came into Tony's life, she looked at the boy as her own son. Caring for him and being there for him when he needed her or when his father wasn't around. Even now that we was considered an adult and could take care of himself, her maternal instincts refused to end.

Seeing the conflict in her eyes, Nathan touched her arm bringing her back to the present. "Pep, I'll be fine. I'm visiting schools with kids my own age. Even though I graduated high school at 13, it won't be that difficult to fit in for a day or two."

 **"I agree, Miss. Potts."** said Jarvis as they entered the kitchen of the mansion home that belonged to the Starks. **"The young Mr. Stark is more than qualified to handle such events thanks to what you and his father have been teaching him about the company."**

Pepper sighed, "Are you completely sure?"

Nathan rolled his eyes as he dug a bottle of water out of the fridge. "Yeah. Like I said a moment ago, everything will go fine as long as a Stark makes an appearence. Shake a few hands, pose for the media, and give the school their funding. Maybe even stick around a while to talk with any fans."

Being the son of Iron Man and Tony Stark had its perks. Just like his dad, everyone wanted a piece of Nathan. Interviews, autographs, and date requests that would make any teenage boy want to thank every religious icon in existance

All of which became even greater when he had designed and built his own suit and started helping his father out on various assignments.

Of course, this had nearly given Pepper a heart attack in more than on instance.

But despite all the good things, there were also the bad. The teen had been exposed to the same dangers as his father. People wanting to kidnap him to get money in some way, stalkers, and old business associates who wanted to use him as leverage. All of this being the primary reason why Tony helped his son build a suit of his own in the first place.

Although, the young Stark was more than capable of defending himself thanks to the training he had gotten from his dad's friend bodyguard Happy.

"And besides," the teen continued, "I need to get out of the house for a while. Going across the country to different places would be a relief instead of being stuck here in Malibu. I care about you and dad, but I really haven't done much since graduation other than working on the Mustang and my suit. I need this, Pep."

Knowing that she was fighting a losing battle, and being reminded that he was indeed Tony's son when his mind was set to something, Pepper typed a few things into her tablet. "I rescheduled the meeting for 4, that should give you enough time to get ready."

Nathan nodded, "Thanks, Pep. I'll grab something to eat and get cleaned up. Jarvis, send a message to dad and let him know what's up."

 **"Message sent. Given that you'll be out of the house upon his return, I'll have him contact you as soon as he arrives."** replied the AI as the teen went about his tasks as he prepared to head to the meeting . He may not have been Tony Stark, but he did have that "Stark Charisma" the older man was known for when he needed it.

Pepper watched the young like the mother hen that she was, pride shining in her eyes at how willing Nathan was in taking the reigns when something important came up. He was the same way when Tony went missing all that time ago, doing what he could with her to make sure Stark Industries didn't have too much trouble while he was gone.

However, she still worried. Even though there really wasn't much to be concerned about, the woman couldn't help but feel something was going to change. Like an instinct, and that it involveded Nathan in some way.

Shaking it off and putting it to the back of her mind, the assistant went about her normal preparations as she waited for the teen to finish up so that they could head to the meeting together.

 **X**

 _ **Elsewhere at the same time**_

 _"God is going to send you someone that will rescue you. Then one day you will rescue them in return and together your story will rescue others. He has always been a God of rescues and a maker of warrior's for his grace. You only need to believe that you are part of something greater than you know."_

A pair of sad, green eyes read the words before her with a sense of longing. 17 year old Carrie White sat huddled on the floor of her 'prayer closet', using the flickering light from the hanging bulb above so that she could see the pages of the book before her.

Outside, she could hear her mother in the kitchen cooking dinner. Oblivious to what her only child was doing as she went about her business. Carrie was thankful of that.

Margaret White was not a very liked individual in the town of Chamberlain, Maine. Many called her a crazy, overzealous religion nut who would scream to others that they were sinners and would burn in hell. Because of this, her daughter had been subjected to the same kind of ridicule by the other town residents.

The young girl had been bullied at school of as long as she could remember. Never once having a friend as she was ruthlessly and mercilessly tormented by her peers. Even now in high school things seem to have reached a peak, recent events being a perfect example.

Carrie had gotten her first period after gym class that day. And having not gotten the proper information from her mother about the milestone in a woman's life she was terrified at the fact she was bleeding.

The other girls...they taunted her, humiliated her, making her feel like the lowest piece of scum on the planet simply because she was confused. Video taping her torment on their phones and posting it online for the world to see. And when she got home it only gotten worse. Her mother banishing her to the closet, exclaiming that only a sinning harlot would bleed in such a way and demanded that she begged God for forgiveness.

She'd been like that for as long as the girl could remember. Constantly telling her God will punish her and send her to hell because of one thing or another. And if she failed to comply she was either beaten or thrown into her 'Prayer Closet' for an untold amount of time.

Despite her innocent, shy and timid exterior, Carrie hated the people that made her life the way it was. The kids at school for bullying her. The teachers who simply ignored her suffering. And her mother who dragged her down even lower.

She felt powerless to do anything. And if it wasn't for Ms. Desjardin, the school's PE teacher, she'd have absolutely no one to turn to when she needed them. The older woman having helped her in the locker room after what the other girls had done and was there to comfort her in her time of need.

Clenching her eyes shut tight, strawberry-blonde hair covering her face as she bowed her head forward and resting her forehead on the book she had hidden here weeks ago. Tears dropping to the open page as she did the one thing her mother expected.

She prayed.

But not for the same reason. She knew that God wouldn't punish her for any of the things her mother told her that she had done. God was forgiving and peaceful, not terrifying and vengeful. She'd known this for a while now, desptite her mother's constant raving.

Instead, she prayed for a savior. A guardian angel that would come and take her away from all of this. Someone that would protect her from the hate and anguish, and give her the love and affection she had seen the other girls getting when she walked through the halls at school.

She also prayed to be strong and free to live her life the way she wanted, to shape her own destiny away from the crippling loneliness and self hatred.

As she sat in the cramped space she continued to pray. Completely unaware that deep within her, something had awoken. Something that would make Carrie White very special in many ways once she discovered it. And would in turn open many doors for her that she never knew was there.

And that the guardian angel in which she was praying for, would be there much sooner than she realized...

 **A/N: The prologue may be short, but I'll pick up steam and make them longer as I go. Given this story's uniqueness, it's updates will come much slower compared to my other stories. And I've placed it in the 'Avengers' category instead of a crossover one is because I wanted it to be found easier. And the 'Carrie' category is so small it barely comes up as a blip on the radar (Barely 300 stories, Book and Movie combined).**

 **So, tell me what you think. Should I bail on it? Or keep it going? It's up to you guys out there, let me hear your thoughts and I'll see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello to all and welcome back. After a bit of deliberation, and encouragement from those that have read the first chapter, I have decided to continue this story. And since I have a few others to work on as well, I decided to get the next chapter out so that I can wet the apatite of those that have gotten an interest.**

 **I don't think I need to tell anyone that the canon stories of all the movies listed in the past chapter will be changed in some way, but will remain on their intended path will still be the same which, as you know, all intersect together at some point. And with a Stark on his way to Chamberlain, Ewan Memorial High and the town itself are about to get shook up.**

 **So here is chapter 2! I own nothing.**

On a quiet stretch of highway in the North-East Kingdom, the roar of a high-speed engine could be heard as clear as the blue sky above as a dark blur flashed down the long stretch going over 100 mph.

Nathan Stark sat behind the wheel of the black Lamborghini Aventador LP700, dressed in a casual black t-shirt and jeans with a pair of blue tinted sunglasses over his eyes. The car's radio playing one of the local radio stations as he headed farther North.

It had been two weeks since he started this assignment. And it was pretty easy. All he had to do was go to one of the schools on the list Pepper provided for him, make a speech or two, shake some hands, and mingle with the students. And just like he had expected, having Tony Stark's son come to give the donations to the schools was just as good as the man himself being there.

Even better, given that Nathan was the same age as the students and he could relate to them better.

After meeting with the ones that were coordinating the whole thing, the teen had been told that 12 schools had earned the funding from Stark Industries thanks to the cherity drives they held. All of them in states along the East-Coast.

When everything was ready and several phone calls made, Nathan gathered up enough clothes that would last him the trip, his laptop, and his armor suit. Even though he didn't think he would need it, it was better to have it just incase.

It was designed to roughly the same specs as his fathers, but had a few things added to it that fit his style better. It was also a bit edgier compared to its predicesors, and was brick-brown for a primary color with dark-yellow being the secondary. And like Tony, he had become well adept in how to use his creation.

Checking his watch, he slowed the car down and took an off-ramp. The sleek sport's car was something he picked up in Tampa Bay at the airport, finding it waiting for him when he got off the company plane just before getting a call from his father.

 _"If you're gonna be hanging around out there a while, might was well ride in style."_ he has said with a cheeky grin before ending the call. Nathan had just rolled his eyes and rolled with it.

He wasn't the type to just throw money around, but every once in a while he would cut loose and just enjoy the present. And the car certainly brought a lot of attention when he rolled up to the schools. Many of which from the female population.

Even though he basked in the attraction he got from women, he hardly dated. He'd been on dates, and they either ended with the person he was with only wanting to sleep with him or wanting him to be there sugar daddy. It pissed him off, really.

Nathan wasn't like his dad used to be, he wanted to find someone that was real and would care for him for him, not for his money or status. He was still young, so there was more than enough time for him to find that special girl...or that's what Pepper believed.

Pulling off the highway, he pulled the car into the empty parking lot of a gas station and switching off the engine. Reaching over to the passanger seat and picking up a small, black device no bigger than a cellphone.

Pressing his thumb into the screen, the device beeped before coming alive and projecting a hologram screen in the air above it. Windows popping up with steams of data running across them as the Stark heir started flipping through various files until he found the one he was looking for.

Pepper had forwarded him all the information he needed for this assignment. But he also had Jarvis send him a little extra, including everything he needed to know about the schools, their honor systems, the number of students, and background info on the staff.

It wouldn't do good to give a good sum to an education center if someone was stealing it from within. Better to play it safe.

He'd hit up 11 of the schools so far, the last one he was at being in Vermont. There was just one more and he'd head back to California. The last school on the list was only another half days worth of driving, he'd stop at a hotel when he crossed the stateline and rest up before heading to the right town the next day.

Re-reading the data again, Nathan perked up when a soft beeping could be heard from the device. Another window appearing telling him that someone was attempting to call him.

Pressing the window, an image of his father's face appeared on the holographic screen. "Hay there, Junior. How's the vacation?" Tony asked with a smirk.

"Don't call me that, dad." said the teen rolling his eyes behind his shades. "And the 'vacation's' going just fine. I just got one more stop and everything's done, though it's been pretty peaceful out here."

The elder Stark hummed, "Well, at least you're having fun. Pepper's still worried. Keep telling her that you're fine and everything but she just doesn't take my word for it."

Nathan smirked back, "Gee, I wonder why?" he asked sarcastically

Tony pointed at him, "Hay, don't get all high and mighty, _Junior_. Or do we have to revisit what happened on her birthday when you were 10?"

The smirk vanished from his son's face, "Oh god, please don't bring that up. I swear my hearing still isn't the same after all the screaming she did. " he said, wincing as the phantom pains from that day haunted him. "Just let her know I'm fine and everything's still going smoothly. I'll be at the last school by tomorrow, just need to spend another day or two there and I'm heading home."

His father nodded, "Alright. Just keep in mind everything I told you when you headed out."

Nathan held up his hand and started ticking off his fingers, " 'Don't be wreckless.' 'Don't drink.' 'Don't knock up some poor girl.' And 'Be on my best behavior.' " he recited.

Tony raised an eyebrow, "That's not the advice I gave you." he said confused.

"That's because it's Pepper's list. Yours was almost the exact opposite." came the reply as the teen looked at his father over the edge of his sunglasses. "And don't even try to say that it was your way of telling me to loosen up. I'm not falling for it."

The elder Stark put a hand to his chest over the glowing arc reactor, "She's turned my own brood against me! She's corrupted you into being a party pooper!"

"Oh, get over it, old man." Nathan said with a shake of the head. "I gotta get going. Want to hit the stateline before dark so I can rest up."

"Alright. Hay, where are you headed anyway?" asked his father.

"Didn't you read the packet Pepper gave you?" asked the teen. Tony gave him a look making realization dawn on him, "Right...don't like to be handed things." he muttered before bringing up the data screen he was reading and transmitting it to his dad's computer. "It's some place up in Maine, a town called Chamberlain. It's small, but they managed to score their funding from the company fair and square. Nothing sketchy about it."

Tony nodded as he read the data, "Looks boring." he said with a dismissive wave of the hand. "Good luck, Nate. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." with that the screen faded away.

"Very short list right there..." Nathan said as he brought up a map on the screen, memorizing the best route before closing down the device and starting up the car again. Pulling out of the gas station and getting back on to the highway.

"Chamberlain, here I come." he said as he shifted gears and pushed on he accelerator.

 **X**

Ewen Memorial High School was abuzz with excitement. Students and staff alike chatting up a storm as they all stood on pins and needles in anticipation for something that was happening that day.

Carrie had been confused. Wondering what all the excitement was about as she went about her day. It must have been something big, considering her usual tormentors had left her alone thus far which she was greatful for. Especially since Chris Hargensen, the most popular girl in school and her main tormentor, had been suspended because she was the one that recorded and posted the video of the locker room incident two weeks back.

Her suspension would be coming to an end in another day, but from the rumors she'd been hearing the girl had been banned from going to the prom that was a week away. All thanks to Ms. Desjardin because of her protectiveness over Carrie.

She had also found the remaining popular girls, who many had called the 'Ultras', in the girl's bathrooms adding more makeup and styling their hair while trying to make their outfits as revealing as possible.

In English, the teacher mentioned something about it. Saying that the son of someone famous was coming to their school to present them with funding for their science classes. Someone with the last name Stark.

Even though she was curious about how one person could bring about such energy in the air, Carrie was also thankful since it provided her the time she needed to slip into the library and get the books she was hoping to get.

A few days after the incident in the locker room, she had discovered that she was able to lift things with her mind. At first it scared her, wondering how she was able to do it. But after a while she felt excitement every time she moved things with only a thought. It got her wondering what it could be, so she checked out several books about the supernatural and abilities of the mind hoping to find the answers.

It was apparent she possessed something called 'telekinesis', and it pushed her to want to know more while she practiced with it when her mother was unaware. The last thing she needed was for her to find out and believe her to be possessed by the devil.

The bell rang signalling the end of class, everyone gathering their things as they prepared to head to lunch when the loud roar of an engine could be heard down in the parking lot. People scrambled over to the nearest window that provided the best view.

"N-No way! Is that a Lambo Aventador?!" said one of the male students in shock and awe as the sleek and powerful sports car parked in a space close to the building.

"It is!" exclaimed another, "Dude, those are at least $300 grand a piece!"

The driver side door opened and a teen their age stepped out into the warm sunlight. Decked out in a black dress shirt with the arms rolled up, jeans, and a pair of black converse on his feet. Black hair combed back stylishly while a pair of dark-blue tinted sunglasses covered his eyes.

"Th-That's Nathan Stark! He's here!" said Tommy Ross wide eyed. His girlfriend, Sue Snell, in a similar state beside him as they watched Principal Morton and Ms. Desjardin come out to greet the young man. Shaking his hand in greeting before leading him inside.

"He's so hot..." whispered Tina Blake with lust clear in her eyes, the twins Nicki and Lizzy Watson both nodding in unison with similar looks in their eyes as they watched the trio disappear into the building.

Carrie had stayed at her desk, gathering her things before quietly slipping out of the classroom and heading down the hallway without anyone noticing. Hoping to get through the rest of her day peacefully while everyone was distracted with whoever had come to visit their school.

Not knowing that she would end up meeting the new arrival in her own unique way.

 **X**

 _"This place doesn't look any different than the other schools I've been to in the past week."_ Nathan thought as he followed the two faculty members down a long hallway and into the principal's office. _"But I guess beggars can't be choosers."_

"Mr. Stark, I can't tell you how much of an honor it is to have you in our school." said Morton as he sat behind his desk, the kind PE teacher who also met him taking a seat on a low bookshelf beside him. "Many of our students have been anticipating your arrival since we were notified that you were coming."

"I bet." said the young Stark as he sat in one of the chairs on the other side of the man's desk. "And call me Nathan, Mr. Stark was my grandfather. Even my dad dislikes the honorific, says it makes him feel old."

The two teachers shared a laugh, "We'll be sure to keep that in mind." said the principal. "Now, on to the agreed upon events."

Nathan half paid attention as Morton went on about what was going to transpire for the next day and a half. Just like the other schools he had visited, he'd get a tour of the building, meet the students and faculty before giving a small speech at the football field with the student body present.

After that he'd hang around town for about a day before driving to DC and getting flown back to Malibu. Simple.

"It all sounds good." he said causing the principal to stop his minor rambling. "But like you said, a lot of folks out there have been expecting me. I think it's best not to keep them waiting."

"Of course, of course." said Morton standing up and motioning to the door. "The last classes of the day have been cancelled so that you can give your speech to the students before the final bell. Ms. Desjardin will be your guide for the day, I hope you enjoy your time here, Mr...Uh, Nathan."

The Stark heir nodded to him as he stood up as well, shaking his hand gain as he and the older woman exited the office. "Is he always so...jumpy?" he asked the teacher making her smile.

"Sometimes. The man has a lot on his plate lately because of...certain events." her expression turned a bit dark.

"Did something happen?" asked Nathan now curious.

Ms. Desjardin sighed, "Let's just say that, some kids can be very cruel compared to others. Especially to those that are different." she looked at the teen and saw him nod in agreement.

"That I can understand. Being as smart as I am and who my father is, going through high school was murder. Even more so considering I was 13 when I graduated with high honors in my senior year. It's kinda one of the other reasons why I wanted to do this whole funding thing." he explained.

The teacher raised both eyebrows, "You were bullied?"

Nathan shrugged, "Surprised? Being the son of Tony Stark didn't protect me from ridicule or being pushed around. People despise others for such stupid things like intelligence or looks. It's why I became such a strong supporter of anti-bullying and zero-tolerance organizations, no one should be made to suffer like that because they're different."

 _"I should introduce him to Carrie."_ Ms. Desjardin thought while a little stunned he was as open with such things and how he was treated when he was younger. "Your very different compared to your father. I've only seen him on the news or doing interviews, but he seems a bit too, eccentric." she said looking for the right words.

"You mean childish." the teen said with a wide grin. "It's just who he is. He may seem like a self-absorbed egomaniac at times, but he's got a good heart and it's always in the right place. Even more so now since he was brought back from Afghanistan.

Removing his sunglasses, Nathan looked at the wall and saw the time, "Well, better not keep the public waiting too long." he said slipping the shades into his shirt pocket and motioning to the door, "Shall we, Ma'am?"

Ms. Desjardin smiled again, "Alright. But if you're going to have me calling you by your name. Call me by mine."

"Very well, Rita. Please lead the way." amended the Stark heir as they left the office. Both coming to a stop when they found every eye in the hallway looking their way with rapt attention and barely contained excitement.

 _"Here we go again."_ Nathan thought, mentally rolling his eyes while preparing himself for the inevitable. "Afternoon." he said loud enough for everyone to hear which broke the imaginary dam as the students converged on him.

 **X**

Lunch came and went without incident. Though the cafeteria was a bit emptier than usual since everyone wanted to meet the famous person that came to the school earlier.

Those that were there talked about him non-stop. The guys talking about how cool and laid back he was, while the girls kept mentioning how rich and good looking he was. This in turn caused a couple of boyfriends to become jealous in response.

Sitting in her usual spot away from everyone else, Carrie overheard bits and pieces of the conversations while she read one of the books she picked up. A part of her was interested in the new arrival, given what everyone was talking about. But she didn't want to draw any attention to herself that would paint a bigger target on her back.

Finishing her small lunch, she gathered up her things and dumped her empty tray before leaving the cafeteria. Keeping her head down and gripping the strap of her school bag as she passed a couple groups of people along her way. Approaching her locker with the intention of getting her books for her last two classes of the day.

Seeing her locker up ahead, Carrie moved a little quicker toward it. Only to yelp when her foot caught on something, sending her pitching forward and forcing her to shoot out her hands to catch her before she smashed her face into the tiled floor.

The sound of her bag hitting the floor beside her, its contents spilling everywhere was drowned out by the sound of laughter. "Walk much, _freak_?!" taunted a male student in a football jacket while his two friends continued laughing.

Carrie ignored the burning sting in her hands from stopping the fall and crawled over to her bag. Trying to put everything back quickly while fighting back tears. "Here, let me help with that." she jumped when a foot connected with her bag sending it slamming against the row of lockers ahead causing the laughter to resonate a little louder. A few other people in the halls snickering at her situation.

"Word on the street is your aunt flow is in town. How's her visit?" asked one of the other jocks cruelly while the girl scrambled after her bag. Keeping her head down as she did so until a foot pushed against her butt knocking her to the floor. "I asked a question, bitch. Or are you too stupid to talk today?"

Her vision blurred, wanting to curl in a ball and pretend to be anywhere but there at that moment. "P-Please...leave me alone..." she whimpered as she tried to get as far away from the boys as she could. No one seeming to notice that the lights overhead started to flicker.

"Why don't you ask _God_ for help? Aren't you and your crazy ass mother sucking his divine rod at home?" snarked the one that had tripped her.

Carrie's back hit the lockers, her knees to her chest as she made herself as small as possible. _"Please, anyone...help me."_ she mentally begged as the other students continued their vibral assault.

"HAY ASSHOLES!"

All sound in the halls came to an abrupt hault and a few gasps echoed. The strawberry-blonde raised her head, blinking tears away only for a soft gasp of her own to escape her lips.

Standing here with shoulders squared and blue eyes as hard as ice, was Nathan Stark. His tense posture vibrated with rightous anger as he surveyed the surroundings before sending a glare so harsh at the jocks that they would have combusted if he had the ability. "What. The Hell. Are you doing?" he asked with a tone sharper than any knife.

 **X**

Nathan had never felt so enraged in his life. After being showed around the school by Rita, the PE teacher ended up having to head off to teach her class which was fine by him as he decided to just walk around on his own.

It had been so long since he was in high school, and seeing the different ones he had visited gave him a bit of nostalgia, good and bad, that he couldn't help but revisit.

He'd turned a corner when he saw what was happening. A bunch of jocks knocking some poor girl to the floor, taunting and berating her as they kicked her things around. None of the other students stepping in, and instead laughed along at her suffering while she looked on the verge of tears.

The young Stark couldn't take this. It needed to stop.

"HAY ASSHOLES!" he shouted out causing all the commontion to come to a screeching hault. Everyone looking at him wide eyed, the jocks looking like they had seen a ghost as he marched toward them radiating anger on a whole new level. "What. The Hell. Are you doing?" he asked slowly and deliberately, fighting the urge to summon his armor and thrash these bastards for their sick little games.

"W-We were just having-" one of the bullies started only to be cut off.

"A little fun?" the Stark heir snarled making him clam up. "Is this how you get your sick kicks? Picking on innocent girls and making them feel lower than dirt? Guess your mommies didn't teach you to respect women."

The ring leader of the group stepped up, "Hay, the little bitch deserves it!"

Nathan spun on him, getting right in his face making him realize real quick that he ran his mouth before thinking. "She _deserves_ it?" he asked slowly. "She _DESERVES_ it?!" he punctuated even louder causing several people to poke their heads out into the halls to see what was happening. "No one _deserves_ to be treated that way! Especially someone who did nothing to you!"

He turned to the surrounding students, "And what of the rest of you?!" he demanded. "No one stepped in to help, instead standing around and laughing at what these idiots were doing! Don't any of you feel guilt or shame?!"

No one met his gaze, finding the floor, walls and ceiling interesting while the irate teen looked back at the bullies. "Why don't you three leave, go back to jerking off to NFL highlghts. And you can guarantee Principal Morton will hear about this. Pretty sure something will be done if I reconsider giving the school the funds promised to them by Stark Industries if the students are this cruel to one of their own."

The jocks' faces paled realizing what they had gotten themselves into and ran off like the devil was after them. Out of fear because he would indeed carry out his threat, and the possibility of retribution in the form of the powerful armor he was capable of using.

Making sure they were out of sight, Nathan turned and strode over to the poor girl they were picking on. Ignoring the eyes that followed him as he knelt down beside her. "You okay?" he asked gently.

The girl hugged her knees, her red-blonde hair curtaining around her face blocking it from view as she nodded slowly. Soft sniffles could be heard meaning that she had been crying.

Concerned, the Stark heir reached out and touched her shoulder. The girl flinched harshly as though he were going to hit her causing him snap the limb back. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to make sure they didn't hurt you." he said trying to get through to her.

Judging by the way she was acting, this wasn't the first time something like this has happened. She showed all the signs of a prime target for bullying.

A moment or two passed, then she slowly rose her head and looked up at him. Half of her face masked by her hair, but leaving a lone eye to look up at him.

Nathan was momentarily struck silent for two reasons. The first being how beautiful she was, even with half her heart-shaped face covered he could tell. Her skin was pale, but had a soft glow to it that was accented by her shoulder-length strawberry-blonde hair. The clothes she wore looked a bit old and covered her slim frame completely, but that didn't take anything away from her overall allure.

But it was her soft-green eye that captivated him the most, and no doubt it's covered twin would make the affect even more impacting. The emotions within them were so raw and expressive that he couldn't look away...which led to the second reason he was so stunned.

The main emotions he saw in her gaze was fear. Primal, unyielding and debilitating fear that was only seen in those whose lives were anything but joyous and happy. Something Nathan had seen on the handful of assignments he went on with his dad to war-torn countries that had been ravaged and crippled due to one horrible instance or another.

What happened to this poor girl to have this level of emotional pain?

"W-Why?" she asked so softly Nathan almost didn't hear her. "Why did you help me? No one helps me."

He smiled at her, "Does anyone need a reason to protect a pretty damsel in distress?" he asked, seeing her cheeks tint a soft pink as she averted her gaze. "No one deserves what those assholes were doing to you. It's not in my nature to just stand around and do nothing when someone is hurting or being tortured like that."

Looking around, the Stark heir began picking up the scattered things that fell from her bag and stacked them neatly beside her. The girl didn't speak as she looked at her books and school supplies before slowly replacing them back into her bag, shifting her gaze in his direction a few fleeting times as they both stood up.

"What's your name?" Nathan asked making her shoulders tense. Keeping her eyes to the floor as she brushed her hair behind her ear revealing a bit more of her pretty face. Uncertainty and fear still clear in her eyes as she answered.

"C-Carrietta White."

"Carrietta, that's a pretty name. Very unique." said the other teen smiling causing her to blush even more. "My name's Nathan, Nathan Stark." he continued holding out his hand to shake.

Carrie looked at the offered hand, gripping her bag's strap tightly in thought. She could tell that he wasn't like the others, his words and emotions weren't malicious or fake, but it confused her as to why he was being nice to someone he had just met. Especially to one such as her.

Hesitantly, she reached a shaking hand out and gently wrapped her fingers around his palm. His hand was soft, warm and gentle as it easily wrapped around hers. The contact making her heart flutter a bit for a reason unknown to her.

Banishing the rogue feeling from her mind, she looked at a nearby clock and gasped. "I'm late!" she shot over to her locker, scrambling with the lock and nearly dropping it as she pulled out the books she needed and crammed them into her bag. Her breathe ragged as she tried to calm the spike of anxiety.

Nathan watched the spectical a little unnerved, but calmed himself before approaching Carrie again. "Relax, you're going to be okay." he said standing beside her.

She shook her head, hair whipping from side to side. "I...I can't be late! Momma will be furious if she discovers I missed a class! I gotta-" she stalled when the young Stark's hand laid over hers after she closed her locker.

Turning, she met the blue eyes of the one beside her who only smiled. Her heart fluttering again in her chest being so close the boy as he spoke. "Relax..." he said calmly. "Deep breaths. Everything will be okay, but I need you to trust me for a moment."

Trust. A foreign word that she wasn't familiar with. And the last few times she had 'trusted' someone, it ended up being another cruel joke or prank that made people laugh at her expense. She wanted to pull away, get away from him as fast as she could before she fell into another level of torment...but she couldn't.

There was something, in his eyes, in his voice and even the way he touched her hand. Something that made her feel comforted, safe even. She'd never felt this way before, even with her own mother. Something about him said peace and serenity that eased her troubled thoughts as she took deep, calming breaths.

"There you go." said Nathan with another smile, "Now, you aren't getting in trouble with your teacher. I can promise you that." with that the two of them started walking down the hall together.

Unknown to the two, the hallway had emptied out a long while ago. Many asking why someone like Nathan Stark would even bother with someone like Carrie White. But one person stayed behind and watched the whole thing from beginning to end.

Sue Snell, one of the Ultras, watched from behind a door to an empty class room. Eyes wide as she watched the events that had taken place with shock and awe. She was one of the girls who had teased Carrie in the locker room a week ago, but when she saw what it was doing to the girl she stopped. The guilt and regret settling in and making her realize how horrible she had been to her all these girls.

Their senior year was coming to an end, and after realizing all the harm she had caused she wanted to make amends for all the wrongs she committed before taking the next step in her life. Even though her other friends got on her case about it, Chris Hargensen being the worst of them saying that the 'little freak bitch' wasn't worth being nice to and that she was 'asking for it'.

It made Sue see for the first time what scum she had been hanging around with all this time. Making the guilt and shame even stronger. And as she watched someone, a complete stranger to the girl that was everyone's doormat, simply come out of nowhere and protect her like a knight in shining armor like that when no one else so much as lifted a finger, she knew that she had to do something to make things right.

She watched as the Stark heir led Carrie away, down in the direction to her next class was. The blonde turned and headed in the opposite direction, ideas turning in her head.

 **X**

Arriving at the proper door, Carrie shrunk her head down and made herself look small when she heard the teacher already speaking. Jumping when a hand lightly touched her upper back and looked up to see Nathan with a reassuring look in his eyes.

"Believe me, everything's going to be okay." he said honestly as he knocked on the door.

The teacher stopped speaking and said 'come in' allowing the teen to step inside. All eyes in the class were locked on the two of them as they entered. "Ms. White, glad you could join us." said the teacher not sounding impressed.

"It's my fault, sir." Nathan said getting wild looks from everyone, including Carrie as he made himself known. "She was giving me a tour around the school and we lost track of time. When we realized what time it was I cut the tour short and made sure she got here as quickly as possible."

A stunned silence filled the class, the teacher looked to be lost for words. The Stark heir mentally grinned as he went in for the kill. "I hope that Carrie isn't in trouble for helping me. The last thing I wanted to do was affect her education."

That snapped the teacher back into the present, "N-No! Of course not, Mr. Stark. I just wasn't aware of this, that's all."

Nathan scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "It was a last minute thing. Again I apologise for the confusion and disrupting your class."

"Thank you for telling me the truth. Ms. White, I apologise for being cross, I didn't know you were helping our guest get to know the school." said the man.

Carrie was still shellshocked, unbelieving at what had transpired. The young Stark turned to her and nodded, "Thanks for showing me around, Carrie. I hope to see you at the assembly later with the rest of the school." with that he waved at the other students before leaving the room.

When everything died down, the strawberry-blonde snapped back into focus and scurried to her desk. The teacher cleared his throat and continued where he left off while everyone else did the same.

In the back of the class, Tina Blake had her eyes locked on the back of Carrie's head. Trying to figure out how the little nobody could get the chance to show Nathan Stark around their school when she or her friends could have done so much better.

When the teacher wasn't paying attention, she took out her phone and started texting. _"Chris isn't going to believe this."_

 **X**

Walking down the hall with his hands in his pockets, Nathan found himself deep in thought about the girl he had helped.

Sure he'd met, rescued and been around a lot of women, but something just felt...different about her. Something that he never saw in another girl, he just couldn't put his finger on it. When he touched her hand, feeling her warm and soft skin, his heart stuttered.

Never before had he gotten a reaction like that when he was around a girl. It was strange, in a good way. And he couldn't help but want to know more about her.

And then there was the look in her innocent eyes. The look of someone who had no one in the world, an outcast treated worse than an animal for some reason that wasn't her fault. It pissed him off that no one seemed to want to help her when she was in dire need, it was sad and enraging at the same time.

 _"I guess most schools aren't that different after all."_ he couldn't help but think as he made his way to the football field where everything was being set up in preparation for the speech he was going to give to the students of Ewen high.

All the while his mind dwelling on the beautiful engima that was Carrie White.

 **A/N: Nathan has arrived and already made one hell of an impression, all while meeting Carrie and leaving one with her as well. And if Starks are known for anything, it's figuring people out and being the hero. But the real question is what will happen as things start to unravel and Nathan sees the full extent of what is going to transpire in the near future.**

 **And can he stop a massacre from ripping Chamberlain apart? Only time will tell. Catch you next time guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I gotta admit, despite this story profile being outside my field, it's coming to me rather easily. Chapters and ideas are flowing like a river and I'm liking what I'm writing. And from the recent reviews, so do all of you. And with an average chapter length of 5000 words or more, it's going to be a long one as well.**

 **I own nothing**

The rest of the school day progressed more or less the same for the population of Ewan High. Since the last classes were cancelled for the day, everyone was in eager anticipation for the speech that would be given during that time.

When the bell rang, Principal Morton came on the PA system and told all students to gather at the football field. Everyone filing out of the main building and filling the bleachers and the array of chairs that were set up on the grass. Everyone's voices blending together as they chatted amongst themselves while waiting for everything to begin.

A good number of parents, and a few other people from town along with a couple of local news crews were also there filming the event as they prepared for things to get started as well.

In the middle of the field, a small stage had been set up where the teachers were sitting. A podium set up in the middle as the principal stood before it. "Thank you everyone, for gathering here on what I hope to be a very enlightening experience." he said into the microphone, his voice echoing out through the speakers set up along the field.

"As many of you know, our science departments were facing possible cancellation due to lack of funding in the school budget. Because of this, the upper-classman were able to form various events to raise awareness of the need for such education and inturn garnered the attention of a rather large, and well known organization."

The gathered students clapped, a few whistling as they remembered helping with the events in question. Morton held up his hand as everything calmed back down. "Now, Stark Industries has given a very generous donation to Ewan Memorial High to keep all of our classes open for years to come for future graduating classes, along with several other high schools along the eastern coast who were facing the same crisis."

"In addition, a representative was sent to personally see to it that the dontations were given. A representative that I believe that many of you are familiar with." several cheers went out as the Principal continued, "And now, I would like us all to give a strong, Ewan Memorial HIgh welcome to Nathan Stark!"

The cheering reached a new level as everyone looked around for the young genius. Everything slowing down when they didn't see the teen anywhere. Confused murmurs began to resonate through the crowd and the staff as they tried to figure out where their guest was.

Suddenly, the speakers came alive. "Thunderstruck" by ACDC pulsed forth just as a sonic boom could be heard in the distance. All eyes turned skyward as they saw something flying through the air at speeds only jets could manage.

When the object got closer, everyone was on their feet when they saw the sun glinting off a suit of armor. Jets firing from the boots as well as the palms to keep it in flight as it propelled closer to the school. One of the students from the AV club had a camera in hand and was video taping along with dozens of others who had their smartphones out snapping pictures and recording as well.

The armor suit banked, angling itself so that it was aiming toward the ground and launching toward it. Speed increasing the closer it got before flipping around and blasting the jets from the palms to slow the decent so that it was hovering just above the ground.

Music still playing, the power cut from the jets allowing the suit to land on the field in the center of all the cheering students. Walking across the grass with long, meaningful strides and going up the steps to the stage, it paused beside the podium before the parts that made up the back began to shift and separate. Creating an opening as someone stepped out of it.

Nathan Stark stepped around his suit, holding his hand out in greeting to the school population as he walked toward the podium. Shaking Principal Morton's hand, music dying down as he took the mic from the stand and addressed the crowd. "Sorry for the delay. Like my old man, I like to make an entrance."

The students cheered once again as he stood grinning. "Like Mr. Morton here explained, you all really showed your stuff with wanting to keep your science courses running. And dedication to such studies doesn't go unnoticed. Because without science, there is no progress. No questions answered. And this world is full of mysteries that need to be solved."

He paced along the stage as he looked at the gathered faces. "I know that a lot of you don't have a knack for the study. And that's all well and good. Everyone is good at something. But at the same time I would implore at least giving it a try, you never know what you may discover about yourself." the Stark heir motioned to his suit, "And just look at what can be created when you put your mind to it."

"But your a genius and a billionare!" called one of the boys from the front row infront of the stage.

Nathan nodded, "That's true. However, ideas and imagination are both free and priceless. Steve Jobs built the Apple company from his garage and barely had anything to his name. His skills with technology and engineering became the foundation to the very phones and computers many of you use now."

"My grandfather, Howard Stark, was no different. True, he built weapons for the US and took part in the Manhattan Project. But he also believed that ideas could change the world, that the future can exist in all of us if we can aspire to new heights. My own father, who last year realized he could offer more to the world than blowing things up, has started a new generation in renewable, clean energy."

The teen stopped his pacing and stood tall, "That's why giving out such donations is important. Any one of you here today, could aspire to be something great. You could create something, or even discover something, that could change the world we live in for the better. Knowledge is power, as cliche as it sounds, and keeping it thriving so that when new generations step up they too can express their own ideas and creations."

Hopping off the stage, Nathan walked to the front row and stood infront of a male student with a gangly form, messy red hair, glasses and with braces on his teeth. "Jacob Miller? High honor roll since your freshmen year, several scientific awards in technology with a GPA of 4.0?"

The other teen nodded dumbly, mouth agape. The Stark heir grinned and patted his shoulder, "Guys like you are the true movers and shakers of the world, my friend. You may not be strong physically, but your brain will help you with any job you could possibly want in your intended field. That, and the ladies do dig the smarts, dude. Take it from me."

Jacob smiled at him while a few of his friends bumped his shoulders. Nathan headed back to the stage while he spoke more, "Everything is constantly changing, new concepts born every minute. But the only way for us to achieve such things would be to keep our learning institutions running on all cylinders." he turned to Principal Morton and the staff, reaching into his pocket and producing a slip of paper from it.

"Principal Morton, I present to you and your school, a donation of $100,000 dollars from Stark Industries. More than enough to keep your classes open, faculty employed, and your students supplied with everything they'll need to prepare themselves for their future for many years to come."

Morton was speechless, as was everyone else. They were expecting good funding for their courses, but nothing on such a grand scale.

Slowly, he accepted the check and shook the heir's hand rigorously. "Thank you, Mr. Stark, for your generosity and your faith in us." Ms. Desjardin stood up and started clapping, this caused everyone else to do the same until everyone was applauding. The sound going in all directions that people around town could hear it.

Turning back to the crowd, Nathan grinned as he spoke again. "I'll be sticking around for a while today, if anyone's got questions don't be afraid to ask." he sat the microphone down and waved as people approached the stage to get a few minutes with him.

It was going to be a long day.

 **X**

From her spot behind one of the bleachers, Carrie had watched the whole event with wide, unbelieving eyes.

She'd never seen such a spectacle before. How was it possible for someone to fly like that? And that armor...it looked like something out of this world. Did Nathan build it? How? So many questions flowed through her head.

In fact, her thoughts were so jumbled she didn't notice the nearby trashcan starting to rise into the air next to her. She 'eeped' when she did notice and quickly lowered it back down, thankful that no one else had seen it as she watched all the people that were in attendence speaking with Nathan. Some of them getting pictures with him and his armor.

If he did build that suit himself, he must have been very gifted. Something that interested Carrie greatly. That and the way he spoke during his speech really pulled her in. He sounded so confident and unwavering with his words that she found it endearing and inspiring at the same time.

The young telekinetic felt the urge to know more about him. He was so, different compared to everyone else. His eyes showed her something that she wasn't familiar with, kindness. Not with cruelty or hate that she was used to, but honest and true kindness.

While she dwelled on her thoughts, Carrie was also reminded of what he had said when he chased off the boys that were bullying her. He called her name pretty, he called _her_ pretty, no one had ever said that about her before. Not even her mother, who believed that vanity was a sin like many other things that were considered normal for most.

When everyone started to file out of the area some time later, Carrie decided that it was time to leave as well so she could meet with her mother when she arrived. Casting one last look at the young man that was on her mind before she faded into the background.

 **X**

Two hours had passed since the speech that had been given. Nathan stuck around to answer questions from the press, students and even a teacher or two while at the same time posing with some people for pictures or having some snap a few of his armor.

Everything had gone very well, and he had no doubt that he left a good mark on the students here. Now it was just a matter of seeing where it would take them in the end.

At that moment, the Stark heir was finishing up loading his armor pieces in his car. Closing the hood when everything was secured and heading for the driver's side door when he heard someone call out to him.

Turning around, he found Ms. Desjardin jogging up to him from around the school where the field was located. "What can I do for you, Rita?" he asked using her first name.

The PE teacher took a breath or two given that she had run a good distance before she held out her hand to him. "I almost forgot to give you these." she said revealing two colored pieces of paper in her hand.

Curious, Nathan took them and got a better look. An eyebrow raising when he saw _'Ewan Memorial High Senior Prom: June 22nd 7:00PM'_ written on both of them.

"Uh, okay I'll bite. Why are you giving me these?" he asked, more confused.

Ms. Desjardin gave a confused look right back, "Someone called ahead a day before you arrived. They said that since the prom for our graduating class was coming up that you might be interested in attending."

It took all of a few seconds before the teen realized who it may have been the one to make that call and the reason behind it. "Oh yeah, I remember now. Sorry about that, a lot of stuffs been going on in the last few days that it slipped." he said plastering a believeable smile on his face as he slipped the tickets into his pocket. "I am technically on vacation as well, going to a prom sounds like a good time."

"There certainly won't be a shortage of girls who will hope you take them." said the teacher with a playful wink. "But besides that, your speech was very moving. I really think you inspired a lot of people out there."

"I've got a knack for bringing in a crowd. Must be a family trait." replied Nathan causing both of them to laugh. "Though it did feel good. Maybe people will look at the science branches in a different light now than just another boring class."

The woman nodded, "I hope so too. Too many people take such important teachings for granted when it really could be something great in the end. Though it's good to see young men like you out there spreading the good word the way you are."

Nodding, Nathan paused when he remembered something that he was hoping to ask around about. There seemed no better time than now. "Rita, if you don't mind. Could you tell me a little something about a certain student?"

Ms. Desjardin gave a questioning look, "It really depends on what your asking. Who's the student?"

"Carrie White." the young Stark saw the woman's back straighten and her shoulders tense for the briefest of moments at the mention of the name which spiked his curiousity greatly.

"Why would you need to know?" she asked after schooling her features, but her tone sounded guarded.

Nathan pretended not to notice the change as he continued, "I was walking around the school when I saw her in some trouble. A couple of jocks were messing with her and I straightened them out before they could do any real damage. When I talked with her, she seemed very scared and skittish. I've seen this before in victims of extensive bullying and did my best to calm her down before taking her to her next class."

The red-head breathed out her tension in the form of a sigh, "Carrie's...had it very rough for as long as I can remember. I joined the faculty here at the beginning of the year, but from the rumors I've heard from my fellow staff members and a few of the students she's been ruthlessly picked on since she was in middle school."

Hearing this caused a fire of anger to spark in the young Stark's chest. Pushing it down, he focused on gathering what information he could. "Why are they treating her this way? What reason could they possibly have for stomping her down into the dirt like this?"

"I've heard several, but none of them are even remotely good. There is never a good enough reason for someone, anyone to be treated like that." Ms. Desjardin sounded furious as she glared at the school.

"Rita." said Nathan bringing her attention back to him. "You know where I stand on events like this, and after meeting her and seeing what she's going through I want to try and help in any way that I can. But to do that I'm going to need whatever information I can get on Carrie so that I can go about it the right way."

The teacher looked at him, reading his expression closely before saying anything. She knew that if anyone was capable of helping Carrie with what was happening to her, he would be a safe bet. He showed a lot of conviction and drive when it came to situations like this, and it was easy to tell he never backed down from a challenge no matter the odds. "You're really serious about this." she stated rather than asked.

"It's a hero complex, something I also picked up from my old man." said the young Stark with a shrug.

Ms. Desjardin took a deep breath, "I hope you've got time. Because it's a long and very upsetting story."

 **X**

Carrie sat at the dinner table, picking at her plate while her mother sat across from her. Silence filling the entire house almost like a crypt with neither of them saying a word to each other, a familiar setting for the girl and her parent for as long as either could remember.

She wanted to say something, anything, but she was afraid that she would be banished to her closet again. And if she revealed her powers to Margaret she was terrified at the reaction she would get.

Her mother treated almost everything that was normal like it was a plague. Simple things like technology and expression of one's self were considered sin in her eyes. She also believed that any contact with the opposite sex would lead to intercourse, which would then led to young women bearing the 'curse of blood'.

Even though Carrie knew all of this to be false and not even stated in the bible, Margaret would abuse her if she so much as muttered a word against it. She'd been struck by hand or even with a bible more times than she cared to remember before being forced into her closet to pray.

"How did school go today?" asked her mother making her jump from the sudden break in the silence.

"It was...good." she said hesitantly.

"Did you sin?" asked Margaret pointedly.

Carrie shook her head, "No, mama." she bit her lip as she contemplated her next words carefully. "We had someone come to the school and give a speech."

"A false preacher?" said the older woman sounding affronted.

"No, mama. He just talked about how important it is for people to take science classes and gave the school money to keep courses from closing down." she explained.

Margaret shook her head, "Blasphamer. Spitting in the face of God with lies. 'Science' is the work of the devil, trying to disprove the lord's existence and destroy the belief of those that follow him." she snapped her hand across the table and gripped her daughter's hand, "You didn't listen to his words, did you? Please, child, tell me you didn't disgrace the lord by hearing such blasphamy."

The telekinetic tensed. "You did, didn't you?!" her mother screeched. "You disgraced our lord and savior by listening to the words of a false shepard!"

Carrie shook her head, "It's not like that! He wasn't speaking of lies, only what we already know in school and how we can change the world if we apply ourselves!"

"The lord desides how the world he created is to change, not man!" said Margaret seething. "This person's words have obviously poisoned your mind and your faith. What is the name of this false shepard?"

When the girl didn't answer she gripped her wrist tighter to the point of making her yelp. "Tell me!"

"N-Nathan! His name is Nathan Stark!" Carrie broke.

Margaret White gasped loudly, leaping away from the table while turning pale. "I...I have heard that name...he bares the title of a man who is the physical form of one of the horsemen. A man who rains death and chaos on the innocent in the name of the dark one and profits from the destruction. His spawn is in this town?!" she fell to her knees, hands clapsed together and pressed to her forhead as she prayed loudly.

Looking on, Carrie sat in silence as she held her sore wrist. Her pale skin already starting to discolor with the forming bruise that she would have to cover up before going to school tomorrow.

Minutes passed before her mother finished her prayers and rose to her feet, "Carrietta, swear to me. Swear to me that you will not go near the spawn of Stark. He will be no different than his monster of a father, he will taint your soul and despoil your innocence. Use your body until it is broken and cast you aside like garbage. Swear to me, child!"

The telekinetic could only nod as her Margaret pulled her into an embrace. "Good, little girl. Now go take a bath and get ready for bed. There is much more praying to be done."

Carrie just nodded silently again as she left the kitchen and made her way upstairs. Her mother was wrong about Nathan. She couldn't completely understand it herself, but something in her heart told her that she could trust him. Her mother had been wrong about many things before, there was no doubt that she was now.

Reaching her small bedroom, she got ready for her bath by waving her hand and causing her clothes and towel to levitate from her closet to her awaiting arms before heading across the hall. All the while hoping that she would get the chance to meet the young man again.

 **X**

Nathan Stark rarely got angry. Infact, the number of times he had truely lost his temper could be counted on both of his hands. Such moments included learning the truth why his mother abandoned him, Stane's betrayal, and when he was forced to go to some event for Stark Industries when he was 10 instead of going to a friend's birthday party.

But at that moment, the young heir wasn't angry. Oh no...he was rip-shit pissed!

After hearing everything Ms. Desjardin had to say about what Carrie had endured since the beginning of her senior year, he immediately set out to finding out what else he could. Getting back to his hotel room, he powered up his laptop and started doing research.

The oversized tablet laid on the table glowing with data scrolling across it with three holo-screens hoving above it positioned in a half-circle. Each one showing something different as he went through any and all local files on the girl that he could find.

One of the screens displayed her birth records and medical history, though it was vague at best;

 _Carrietta Annabelle White._

 _Born October 12, 1995._

 _Father: Ralph Alexander White (Deceased)_

 _Mother: Margaret Lilith White._

 _No Hospital Records on File_

 _Currently a Senior at Ewan Memorial High School._

The fact that she had no medical history was concerning. And the more he dug the more he found that she had never even had a check up appointment when she was little. What kind of parent didn't take theif kids to check their health status?

Then again, from what he heard from Rita about Margaret he wasn't surprised. The woman was a bible thumping nutjob that believed even the simplest of things in life was a sin against God. This had caused many in Chamberlain to either avoid or despise her in some way, and it wouldn't be a surprise that she would be trying to force the same beliefs into her daughter.

Another screen displayed he school files. Carrie got average grades in some classes, but excelled greatly in others such as english, math and sowing. A few of her teachers commented that she's got a strong skill in writing poetry though it seemed she liked to fade in the background instead of being front and center.

Then he got to the files about disiplinary actions. None of which were against her, but against the countless others that bullied her. The list was almost as long as a small school registration, and many of the names appeared over and over again leading from her time in sixth grade to the present.

And the ringleader of it all seemed to be a girl named Christina Hargensen, who had gotten away with what she had done every time because she ran to her daddy who was a lawyer to deal with it. One of those parents who believed that their 'little princess' could do no wrong...it was pathetic.

But all of that was forgotten by what was on the final screen before him. Nathan had found a video on youtube showing the inside of a girl's locker room. A terrified Carrie White crawling back along the tiled floor with only a towel barely covering her modesty. Spots of blood staining the white cloth while a chorus of girls chanted 'Plug it up! Plug it up!' over and over again while pelting her with pads and tampons.

The young Stark felt his rage building. Fists clenched so tightly that his knuckles cracked and turned white from the strain. The horrendous laughter of the other girls, the cries of fear and anguish from the girl they were tormenting, each agonizing second that ticked by ate away at him at a deep level.

Until he snapped.

"PAUSE!" he shouted while slamming his fists on the desk, rattling everything that was sitting on it. The video stopped, freezing on an image of Carrie's terrified face as Nathan sat up and stepped away. Pacing back and forth the entire length of the suite, taking deep breaths and counting to ten a dozen times as he tried to calm himself down. Every instinct telling him to jump into his suit and make each and every one of those girls feel the true meaning of torment.

 _"No. That won't solve anything."_ the logical part of his brain told him as he finally managed to calm down enough to think. Multiple ideas already starting to form in his head on how to handle all this and do what needed to be done.

His thoughts were broken by the sound of ringing coming from his laptop. Shaking his head, the teen moved back over to the desk, waving his hand sending all of the files he had been looking at to the screen on the left as he brought up the video call that was coming through.

"Hay, junior. Haven't heard from you in a couple days." said his father as the image appeared on screen. "How's everything going out there in the middle of bore-town USA?"

"Sorry, dad. Got a lot on my mind." replied Nathan running a hand through his hair. "Everything went well, the Principal and his staff were beyond thankful, and I think I got to the students. Really got the crowd moving."

Tony nodded and smirked, "ACDC?"

"Thunderstruck." replied the teen with a similar smirk.

"That's my boy! Rockin' out an entrance with awesome tunes!" the elder Stark exclaimed. "Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, huh?"

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Don't remind me. By the way, is Pepper around? I need to ask her something."

Tony tilted his head, "Yeah, sure. " he leaned back and called out into the house. "Pepper! Nate's on call and wants to talk to you!" There was a short pause before the red-headed woman appeared beside his father.

"Hay, Nathan. How are things?" she asked smiling.

"Good so far, though I do have a question." the Stark heir reached over and picked up the prom tickets and showed them to the ones on the other end of the call. "Care to explain?" he asked.

Pepper didn't look the least bit guilty, "I called Ewan high and had them paid for when I figured out that they were having their senior prom. I figured that since you went all the way out there anyway, that you could use a night to be normal."

"What makes you think I'd be willing to go?" asked the teen.

"Because you missed out on your own senior prom since you were only 13." replied the woman. "I know it was a bit sneaky, but I thought it would be a nice surprise for you."

"I agree with Pep on this one." said Tony, making himself known. "How often does a chance like this come up, Nate? I say grab yourself a tux, find a good girl and have a hell of a time. You're a Stark, we're always the life of the party."

 _"So long as the booze doens't run out."_ Nathan thought to himself as he looked at the tickets. Both of them were right, he missed his own prom given his young age at the time and this was almost like a second chance to have that night had fallen into his lap.

"I'll think about it." he said setting the pieces of paper aside. "I'm already considering sticking around here for a little while anyway.

Pepper looked curious, but Tony just raised an eyebrow. "Does this have anything to do with the girl you've been researching about for the last two hours?"

The teen's head shot up in surprise before sighing in defeat. "Dammit, Jarvis!"

 **"Sorry, Nathan. Your father was just curious since you haven't contacted anyone in some time"** stated the A.I.

Nathan shook his head and looked back at his dad and the woman he saw as a mother, who were both waiting for an explination. "Her name is Carrie White, she's a victim of severe bullying that I ran into while I was at the school. The local PE teacher told me some things about her that bothered me."

He spent the next half hour explaining everything he had found, all leading up to showing them the same video that he had discovered. Pepper looked horrified, hand covering her mouth at how horrible those girls treated Carrie. Tony wore a mask of stone, no smirk or smartass comment. No one had seen him this serious since he decided to shut down weapons manufacturing of his company and put an end to the threats they possessed.

"She deserves justice." said the teen dead serious when it was over. "And I'm not going anywhere until I'm sure that she gets it."

"I've already had Jarvis start compiling profiles on the girls responsible along with the one that posted the video. I'll send everything found to you as soon as I get it." said Tony just as serious. He knew how deep situations like this struck with his son and would be willing to help him in whatever way that he could.

Pepper shook her head still stunned at what they had seen, "How can anyone treat someone like that? At a critical moment in their lives where they need understanding and comfort."

"That's why I'm sticking around." said the young Stark. "No way in hell can I walk away when I can help her. I just need a good plan to put it all into action."

"Do what you got to do. We'll hold off your welcome home party for a while longer." said his father with an honest smile, "Make me proud, Nate. Good luck."

Nathan smiled back, "Thanks, dad. I'll call you guys in a day or two." he ended the video chat and leaned back heavily in his chair. Thoughts whirling around inside his head as he tried to figure out what his next move was going to be.

Looking back at the holo-screens, he moved Carrie's file back to the middle and expanded the imade of her face. She was smiling, but it was fake. The light not reaching her eyes as she looked at the camera.

Who the hell would make such a beautiful young woman's life so miserable? The stuff they put her through, it was inhuman, monsterous. They made what people used to do to him look tame in comparison, and worse of all she had no support from anyone.

 _"Not anymore."_ he thought with conviction. _"But how do I go about this?"_ Looking to the other side of the desk, he saw the two prom tickets laying there. A light-bulb going off in his head when he was hit with inspiration. _"That's it!"_

He got back on his private terminal and started doing more research on the town, compiling anything and everything he would need to get the ball rolling. He'd have to go about it carefully, even the slightest setback could backfire in a big way.

But in the end, he'd make sure that it worked.

 **A/N: Now that Nathan knows the truth, he's going to move heaven and earth to do as much good as he can. Tony never gives up, and his son follows the same path. So expect a lot of awesome, anti-bullying verbal and physical smackdowns coming soon.**

 **Incase you are wondering about Nathan's armor, check 'Iron Man Armor: Mark-24' for a better visual aid. that's the design that I based his off of.**

 **Keep reading guys and tell me your thoughts! Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, before we start any of this, I wanted to say sorry for a few mistakes I made in the story so far. For starters, I realized that Carrie's eye color was actually green in the 2013 remake of the movie. And second, Tony's father's name was Howard Stark, not Richard.** **I have altered the last three chapters of these small errors and hopefully I can avoid any more of them in the future.**

 **Now for the second order of business, I've decided to add a couple more Marvel movies to the timeline of the whole story. I've chosen The Amazing Spiderman 1 and 2, and in doing so adding Peter Parker (Spiderman) as part of the main plotline. I will also put in Captain America: Winter Soldier as well for a bit more depth and action. This story is going to be really epic...I can already tell.**

 **Now on with the update! I own nothing.**

A couple of days passed after the presentation at the school, and word had gotten around that Nathan had been given tickets to the prom. Because of this, many of the female population of Ewan high were going out of their way to figure out how to approach him about it so that they would have the chance of him taking them.

Several having tried when seeing the Stark heir in town only to be kindly turned down, being told that he was holding off on asking anyone until three days before the event. Which, if anything, pushed the girls to double their efforts to gain his attention.

The Ultras being at the top of the list, even though some of them had boyfriends. Except for Sue who stayed true to her's and was wondering the mindset of her so called 'friends'.

As for Carrie, she had spent that time trying to understand the one that went out of their way to help her the day he came. And in comparison to learning more about her powers, it was far easier.

The first time she started looking she went to the library and typed 'Nathan Stark' into the search engine. What she got was dozens upon dozens of articles about him. She had been stunned as she read every line of each one.

The prodigal son of Tony Stark and considered one of the richest teens in the world. Built his first combustable engine at 7 years old. Graduating top of his class in high school at 13. Then again from MIT at 17. He was also listed as an active member of several organizations that involve helping the community and was even incharge of a small branch of his family's company in the research and development department.

Remembering bits of her mother's ramblings, Carrie then did a search on 'Tony Stark'. What she found was no less shocking.

It was easy to figure out where Nathan got his intelligence from, he was almost exactly like his father in that regard. The man was a genius in every sense of the word and was owner and CEO of Stark Industries, one of _the_ biggest technological company in the world that made its fortune selling weapons to the US government and had been for many years. Until last year when Tony was kidnapped by terrorists after a weapons demonstration and was held for six months.

When he returned, he shut down weapons manufacturing of his company and instead focused everything toward clean-energy and other innovations to helping mankind.

Carrie had been moved when she heard the man speak shortly after his return home. Talking about how he had seen American soldiers killed by the very weapons he built to protect them and that he could offer so much more to the world than destroying things.

The telekinetic pulled up a second video that showed Mr. Stark at a press conference a few months later after an incident that happened outside the main lab of his company. He had been playing around with his words for a while in regards to what had happened until he just laid the cards he was holding down and looked at the crowd.

 _"The truth is...I am Iron Man."_ the seven words alone sparking a massive uproar of questions from those that had been looking on.

The small phrase was enough for Carrie to start a third search and discovered that Tony Stark had built a suit of armor capable of many things in terms of combat. And had since been using it to bring about peace to the world in his own way. There were many pictures and video clips of him in combat, and there were even a few that showed the same armor she had seen Nathan used to fly into the school days ago.

She watched the two Starks fight off an enemy militia side by side with one another. Tony bearing the name Iron Man, while Nathan had been given the name Guardian. Father and son, using both their money and their intelligence to help people in more ways than one as everyone looked at them as super heros.

After she had soaked in everything that she could, Carrie had left the library and was walking around deep in thought. Actual super heros? She didn't think it was possible outside of those comic books she caught a few people reading from time to time. Then again, her own abilities were considered farfetched by a lot of people as well.

 _"Could I use my telekinesis like that?"_ she thought looking down at her hands. Wondering what it would be like to use her gifts to help people in need. Would she be strong enough to do that?

Shaking her head, Carrie adjusted the strap of her bag and headed out of the school and into the courtyard. She had a free period today so she decided to finish the last book in the stack she picked up a while ago on supernatural abilities. Finding a nice shady spot beneath a tree, she settled down against the trunk on the ground and opened the book to the page she had left off on.

But occasionally, her mind would drift away from the words and on to thoughts about the young hero she had met. A part of her wondering if she'd ever get the chance to see him again.

 **X**

At the same time, Nathan was driving peacefully through Chamberlain. He'd spent the last couple days getting to know the town he would be staying in for the next week. Mostly getting the lay of the land and where the best places to go were.

Today he desided to visit one of the local barber shops. His shaggy-black hair had gone a bit too long without a trim and decided to have it done sooner rather than later. The middle-aged man who ran the place was a bit shocked to see him there in the first place, but was more than happy to have the young Stark there.

While it was being done, the barber and a couple other people that were there asked a handful of questions that Nathan was more than happy to answer while he was getting his hair cut. And when it was done he admired the man's handywork, sporting a set of short spikes on the top of his head with the sides and back trimmed down to a quarter of the original length.

After paying what he owed, and leaving a generous tip for the good work. Nathan started driving again, his car getting glances every time he went down a busy street. A few people even snapping pictures as he drove past as he turned down another road toward his other intended destination of the day.

Other than checking out the small town, the Stark heir had also been compiling all of the information he could for his up and coming plan involving his person of interest. Along with all of those that had brought her misery.

His dad had gotten back to him the next day after they talked with a detailed list of information on all of the girls that were the lead tormentors. Most of them were just followers taking the word from the queen bee, typical high school clique behavior.

And this particular 'queen' was the one Nathan believed was the cause of it all. One Christina Hargensen.

The girl was every possible definition of the word BITCH. She had money, popularity, and a lawer daddy that could get her out of anything as long as she shed a couple of tears. And according to the records that were poorly hidden from the community, Ms. Hargensen had a rather long list of acts against her that were mysteriously 'forgotten' or 'lost'.

Because of this, she went out of her way making everyone that wasn't a part of her little brood miserable. And her prime target since middle school was Carrie White.

Digging a bit more, he found that her father wasn't very innocent either. David Hargensen had bought, blackmailed and sleezed his way to the position that he now held. The man was crooked, even having a couple of cops on his payroll to ensure that his daughter never had a record. And anything that came up at school was brushed under as well, no doubt with threats made to the Principal and the school board.

Both father and daughter had one thing in common, they were both manipulators capable of swinging people to their side one way or another. He'd seen this countless of times, inside and outside of school and the board meetings his father had taken him to, and he knew how to handle it.

One of Nathan's professors at MIT had a belief, one that has been known throughout the ages in one context or another; 'Cut off the head of the snake, and the body dies'. And the teen knew that this phrase rang true in this situation, though it would be done figuratively.

With everything he needed in hand, Nathan had already formulated several plans. Chris had been suspended from school for a week after the locker room incident and banned from prom. But knowing her character already, he had a feeling that she would get retribution for having her special night shut down on her. And with her unknown hatred of Carrie, it could make his next few steps a bit difficult.

Of course, she never anticipated for someone to be thinking several steps ahead of her.

Seeing Ewan High approaching, the Stark heir gripped the steering wheel in anticipation as he pulled into an empty space on the far side of the parking lot under the shade of a large tree. Killing the engine and stepping out, dressed in a simple black t-shirt and blue jeans with his sunglasses on his face as he looked at the building.

Leaning on his hood, he checked his watch and saw that there was another five minutes before the final bell. It was a risk being here, especially with how many girls attempted to persuade him to take them to prom. Word really did travel fast in small towns, and given that his arrival must have been the most excitement they've had in a while it wasn't much of a surprise.

Even though he turned all the possible dates down as kindly as he could, Nathan knew that others would try harder next time. But sadly, none of them would get that chance.

Because the Stark heir had his sights on asking one particular girl, one that he believed deserved that special night after everything she'd endured after so long. A night he himself missed out on during his own senior year. And he would be sure that it went perfectly.

But first, steps needed to be taken before the initial asking. It would be weird coming out of nowhere and just asking a girl to their prom when neither date knew anything about each other. Hense why he was here now.

The bell rang loudly and the doors opened. Students pouring out and going down the front steps as they either went to catch the bus or get into their cars. A couple of groups getting together and talking before heading off, most likely deciding what they were going to do that day.

Arms crossed over his chest, Nathan scanned the crowd. Hoping to catch sight of a head of strawberry-blonde hair amongst the dozens that were moving.

His ears perked up when he heard the dull roar of an engine. Looking left, he saw a cherry-red 1969 Chevelle come pulling up into the lot just as a group of four girls came out of the school chatting amongst themselves. One of them running toward the car as a guy that could only be described as the typical thug type got out and intercepted her in a hug and sloppy kiss.

The young Stark's eyes narrowed when he recognized the brunette as Chris Hargensen. Back fresh from her suspension. Looking at the other girls as they joined her, he could also make out Tina Blake, and Elizabeth and Nikki Watson. The only one missing from the group was Susan Snell, who he spotted a second later standing by a black jeep hand in hand with a boy wearing a lacross jersey.

Turning back to the entrance, Nathan smiled a bit when he spotted Carrie coming out finally. Head down and eyes avoiding contact with everyone as she came down the steps after everyone else had vacated and were now outside.

He was taking a huge risk here, but it was the best chance he had to get things started.

Leaning off the car and putting his hands in his pockets, he waited as she walked down the sidewalk in his direction. After a little while a few students saw him, then soon everyone did. Some being silent as they observed him from a distance while others talked amongst themselves trying to figure out what he was doing here.

Carrie remained unaware as she drew closer, getting a few feet from the young Stark's ride when he spoke up. "Carrie." she jumped slightly and snapped her head up to see him standing there smiling at her. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump." he lamented while scratching the back of his head.

The telekinetic figited in her spot as she looked at him in surprise. "W-What are you doing here?" she asked timidly.

Nathan shrugged, "Going to be in town for a while longer, so I'd thought I'd come visit to see how you were doing. The last time we talked was cut a bit short since you had to get to class." he took a few steps toward her so that they were only a meter apart. "How have you been since we first met?" he asked hoping to hear good things.

"I'm...I'm good." she said brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I never thanked you. For helping me that day."

"You don't have to." said the Stark heir seriously, "Those jerks shouldn't have been messing with you. There was no reason for it and I wasn't going to stand by and let it happen. No one deserves that kind of treatment."

Carrie blushed and tried her best to hide it when she felt him brush her hair out of the way. "You shouldn't hide that face, it's too pretty to be hidden like that." he said gently making her cheeks darken more.

"Stop." she said lowly making him raise an eyebrow.

"Stop what?" Nathan asked confused.

The strawberry-blonde looked up at him, her green eyes filled with an array of emotions ranging from confusion, fear, mistrust and a little anger. "Stop calling me pretty. It's not true. I'm not pretty, not like the other girls."

 _"Her self-esteem is beyond low."_ thought the young hero bitterly as he looked upon her sadly. She'd been treated so poorly for so long she didn't see the gem that she really was. Despite the fact that her hair was messy and her clothes were older than the current generation she was far from plain. And underneath it all he couldn't help but think that there was something about her, a spark that he had seen when their eyes first met. This girl was something special.

Schooling himself, Nathan glanced around at the other students before going back to her. Removing his sunglasses before speaking. "You know what? You're right. You're not like the other girls."

Carrie bowed her head, wishing to be anywhere but there in that-

"I think you're better." her head snapped up so fast it almost cracked her neck. The boy before her grinned at her reaction and continued. "I've heard a lot of things about you, Carrie White. The hardships you've faced, the misery you've endured at the hands of people who weren't even intelligent enough to get to know who you are."

"You say you're not like the others, that's good. Different is never a bad thing, it's what makes us unique in our own way. That's what makes us special." Nathan took a step closer, "And I think your special."

The telekinetic tried to form words after hearing him, but nothing seemed to come out. She couldn't believe it, he knew about what had happened to her and he wasn't looking at her as a freak? Reading his eyes, she found only truth, not an ounce of deceit as he looked right back at her.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" she said finally finding her voice. "Wouldn't you rather talk with more, 'normal' girls?"

Nathan's gaze didn't waiver, "Believe it or not, I'm not all that 'normal' either if you really think about it." his grin widened a bit as he tilted his head to the side, "And besides, 'normal' is overrated and boring. Who wants to be normal when being abnormal is so much more fun and exciting." he boasted with his arms stretched to the sides.

Carrie smiled hesitantly at his antics. The Stark heir smiled as well, _"She's got a cute smile..."_ he cut the thoughts off at the pass, shaking his head as he started talking again. "But I will be honest, there's another reason I came here."

She gave him her full attention, prompting him to continue. "I wanted to know if you wouldn't mind hanging out with me today. Just the two of us."

If she had been shocked before, it was nothing more than simple static compared to how she was feeling in that moment. "A-Are you asking me...on a d-date?" she asked stuttering like crazy while trying to ensure that she heard him correctly.

The young hero tapped his chin as he entered a 'thinking-pose'. "I like to think of it as, two strangers who just met getting together and doing something while at the same time learning more about each other." he said as though it were the obvious answer.

"But...Isn't that the definition of a date?" asked Carrie confused.

"Heh, guess you got me on that one." said Nathan sounding sheepish. "You don't have to look at it that way if you don't want to. I just want to get to know you better, Carrie. Something countless people should have done in the past. If you're willing to that is, no pressure."

There was a tense silence that followed. Carrie was torn, on the one hand this was the first time anyone had asked her to hangout with them that didn't involve being the butt of a cruel joke. As far as she knew anyway.

On the other, she really didn't know Nathan that well and just going off with him to do whatever sounded a little sketchy.

"I...I'm not sure..." she admitted, gripping the straps of her bag and biting her lip in thougtht.

"It's okay to be a bit unsure. I understand. You don't know me and have no reason to trust me just yet." said the Stark heir, "But believe me, Carrie. I'm not like the people that treat you the way they do, I like to think of myself above that petty crap."

He was right about that, in all the time Carrie had been through her personal hell no one ever really took the time to help her when she needed it most. And if all the articles she had read about him were true, then Nathan Stark was a kind and gentle human being who looked out for the welfare of others above himself.

And ever since they met that day, she knew that he wasn't like everyone else. There was just something about him that made her believe his words and trust him, even the slightest bit, even though they really didn't know one another.

Like an instinct telling her that he was safe.

Nathan thought for a minute to himself then smiled, "How bout this? If you agree to come out with me for the day, we'll go and do whatever you want to do. No limits, no restrictions. The day's yours, I'm just along for the ride."

Carrie felt her heart beating a little faster as she tried to make a decision. Her mother was working late tonight, so she was free to do what she wished as long as she was back home before her.

 _"Would it be so bad to be around someone who actually wants to get to know you?"_ a small part of her mind asked helping her finally come to a decision. Gathering what courage she had, the telekinetic looked back at him and gave a small smile. "Okay." she said in almost a whisper.

The young Stark's smile grew, "Okay." he replied back as he motioned to his car with a wave of a hand. "Well then, your chariot awaits my lady." he said with a short bow making her giggle a bit before leading her to the passenger side. Opening the door and helping her in like a gentleman before closing it and getting in on the driver's side.

The engine purring to life before backing out of the space and heading into town a moment later.

On the other side of the lot, several sets of eyes had watched the entire encounter with rapt attention and couldn't believe what they had seen.

"What the hell was that?" asked Chris looking at her friends trying to comprehend. "Did Carrie _freak-as-shit_ White just ride off with Nathan Stark? THE Nathan Stark?!"

"I told you what happened when he first came here." said Tina while leaning against Billy's car. "Why do you think he even bothers with her?"

Lizzie smirked, "Maybe it's some kind of community outreach thing. Pick one poor little cretin who has no life and make them wish they were someone else." her sister laughed while nodding in agreement.

Chris ignored them and crossed her arms as she watched the lamborgini turn a corner at the end of the street. She'd been jaded ever since she had been banned from prom, the PE bitch having had a hand in it and making matters even worse when she and the principal asked to see her phone where the original copy of the video she made of Carrie was still stashed.

It wasn't fair. Why did she need to be punished because the little bible-thumper didn't know what a period was? Now she was going to miss out on the biggest night of the year, everything she had planned with Billy in ruins.

To make matters worse, Sue, her best friend since grade school, had turned against her. Instead of staying in her corner when she needed her she grew a guilty conscience and proclaimed what they had done to Carrie was wrong. Someone who had been there since day one when they started putting that little bitch in her place.

And now, she comes back from her suspension to find the school's doormat getting all buddy-buddy with one of the most famous individuals in the world? Someone who had more money, power and influence than anyone their age?

Had the world gone to hell while she was away?

"What's on you're mind, babe?" asked Billy as he drapped his arm across her shoulders.

"Thinking about how Creepy-Carrie must have forgotten how things work around here." she said with a sharp tone.

 **X**

Even though she agreed to this, Carrie found it very hard to control the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Having never been on any kind of outing before, she didn't know what to really expect. Sure, she'd seen how couples interacted together at school, but this was very foreign to her.

Resting back against the comfortable leather seat, she focused on what was passing outside the window next to her instead of the one driving the car. A small blush marring her face when she would glance his way every so often.

Nathan was attractive, very attractive, in her eyes. It was one of the many reasons why she questioned why he would even bother hanging around someone like her when there were so many other girls more than willing. Yet he asked her to spend the day with him, even after explaining his reasons she was still very confused about it.

What did he see in her that was so special?

"So, anywhere in particular you want to go?" he asked suddenly making her jump a little and bringing her out of her thoughts.

Carrie thought about it. She'd made such a snap decision that she didn't really think about anywhere she might want to go. Although, there were a few places she was going to visit before heading home after school before he came.

"There's a book I was going to pick up at the local bookstore and a few things I need from the sowing shop." she said making him nod.

"Alright, shopping first." the young hero said as he followed her direction toward the small shoping district of the town. Pulling his car into a space close to the center, the two of them got out and locked it up before making their way around the various stores that made up the plaza.

A few people were already out and about, having gotten out of either school or work as they went about their business. Some of them recognized Nathan and waved at him as they continued on until they entered a small store that was beside a resturant and a clothing shop.

The Stark heir looked around at the array of colored fabrics on rolls along the walls and the multitude of other items used in sowing. He remembered seeing Pepper helping patch up one of his father's busniess suits when it got a tear in it back when he was little. She told him it was a lot like building something, only more delicate in comparison and there was a lot of patience involved.

He watched Carrie browse through the wares, selecting some fabrics, thread and needles before going to the other side of the store with him in tow. "Never took you for a seamstress." he said as he ran his fingers along a role of blue silk.

The telekinetic picked up a few packages of various fabrics before she answered. "I learned at a young age. Mama always told me that the clothes girls wear these days are to revealing and attract unwanted advances. So she showed me how to make my own clothes."

Nathan raised his eyebrow at her, "You make your own clothes?" he asked getting a nod in return. He looked at her current attire. A tan sweater with a long brown skirt, bland in color, but well put together to the point you couldn't tell that someone put them together from scratch. "You're pretty gifted."

Carrie's cheeks darkened at the compliment as she went about getting what she needed and headed to the counter to pay for them. Leaving the store, they walked down the sidewalk in the direction of the bookstore. "So, tell me a little more about yourself." said the young Stark as they passed by the other shops.

"What...What do you want to know?" she asked back keeping her eyes to the ground infront of her.

"Anything your comfortable in telling me, I'm all ears." Nathan replied, "How about we go back and forth? I'll ask a question, then you ask one. Sound good?" Carrie looked up at him and nodded slowly. "Okay, what's your favorite color?"

She blinked at the small question, "Uh, blue...What's yours?"

"Forest-Green, it reminds me of the trees." he replied while looking at the trees around them. "Have you lived in Chamberlain your whole life?"

Carrie nodded, "As long as I can remember." her eyes clouded over with distant memories before she blinked them away and thought about her next question, "Where are you from?"

The young Stark put his hands in his pockets. "Malibu, California. Very warm and sunny, the view of the ocean is pretty nice too. What's your favorite food?"

"Spagetti, always has been." replied the girl as they continued walking, feeling more comfortable as time went by. "What's your father like?"

Nathan smirked, "A bit childish, and has an ego a mile wide. But he's a good man at heart. He was a bit nervous when I came to live with him back in the day."

The telekinetic looked back at him, "You went to live with him?"

He nodded, "Yeah, my biological mother abandoned me at his office one day. And even though he had no skills as a parent, he did the best he could. That and there was Pepper, my dad's assistant, she's been like a second mom to me all these years." they reached the front of the bookstore and went inside. Scanning the many shelves of novels and textbooks while they continued their little back and forth. "How about your family? What are your folks like?"

Nathan knew that her father was deceased and her mother was considered a nut by the community, but getting her to open up about it would help him understand a bit more.

Carrie froze as she reached for a book, "I never knew my dad. And my mom...she's...she's just who she is." she managed to get out as she selected the hardcover, keeping the title hidden from view.

Noticing her hesitation, the young Stark realized that it must be a very sore subject and decided to leave it alone for the time being. They walked to the front and Carrie went to pay for her book when she noticed she was short a few dollars. Preparing to bring it back, Nathan tossed a five on the counter instead and smiled at her.

Flushing at his kindness, they exited the store and started walking around again. "It's your turn with the Q and A." he said as they just strolled.

Thinking about what she knew so far, she decided to go for broke with her next inquiry. "What is so special about me?" she asked, looking up at him wanting to know the answer.

Nathan stopped and turned to her, "You have a good heart and a strong will." he said with such honesty and tenderness Carrie felt a warm jolt in her chest. "Even though people try to push you down and keep you there, you keep getting back up. Pushing onward when the world wants you to fail. That's how your special, you never give up."

The feeling in her chest bloomed further, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering in a frenzy as she soaked in what he had said. The boy before her looked up at the sky, "I can relate to what you've been through. Being the son of Tony Stark isn't as easy as many people would believe. I can't tell you how many people hated me because my father was famous and wealthy, as well as me being a genius and skipping several grades in school. It was like fate painted the biggest target on my back, and it wasn't just the other kids."

"Dad had, and still has, enemies. People who would love nothing more than to use me against him. And ever since I became part of my dad's life it's like the whole world expected something from me since I'll take over as CEO of Stark Industries one day. I'm like him in many ways, but many fail to realize that I'm my own person. I wanted to pave my own path."

He looked at Carrie and smiled, "We humans are foolish beings by nature, Carrie. We fear what we don't understand and can at times react violently toward it if we can't control or understand it. I was just barely ten years old when I started high school, it's terrifying at that age being around people that are bigger than you and even more so when they despise you for proving you know more than they do. But no matter how much they tried to keep me down, I didn't give in. Dad calls it the patented Stark-Stubborness, either way I refused to let what others said and did define me."

The telekinetic was beyond moved. Reading what she had about him and his family, she thought that his life would be the envy of everyone. Instead, he suffered just like she is now by people who would rather treat him like garbage than know the person he was underneath what the public painted his father as.

"Is that the reason why you helped me? Because we're similar?" she couldn't help but ask.

Nathan chuckled, "In a way, yeah. But to be perfectly honest, I hate seeing a beautiful young woman in distress. It goes against my code of honor to let something like that go. And it looked like you really needed a friend, someone that would put your needs first."

Carrie's face glowed brightly, looking anywhere but him as she felt her heart beating loudly in her chest. "I...um..." she had trouble forming words after heaing his admission. Freezing when she felt someone moving the hair out of her face, the gentle touch making her shiver a bit.

"Don't hide yourself from the world, Carrie." said the young Stark. His own heart beating a little hard against his rib-cage. "If no one can see how great you are, then they aren't worth the time to get to know you. I only hope that you will give me that chance. Because I want to see what others are too stupid and near-sighted to see, if you'll let me."

There was a long stretch of silence. The whole world seeming to fade out of focus as the two stood there and looked directly at one another. Carrie's mind a whirlwind of conflicting thoughts and emotions. She'd never heard someone talk like that before, and he was completely open and honest to her to the point where she felt it to her very soul.

Somehow, someway, Nathan had broken through the emotional walls that she built around herself after all that she had endured. Someone she had only met twice, who had every reason to simply ignore her and her strife, had done more for her in such a short amount of time than anyone else in her life. His words ringing in her head and making her feel...happy.

Words failing her for what felt the hundredth time that day, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes, she opted to simply nod with a smile curling her pink lips. Her face tinted a shade of pink that never seemed to fade as she looked into the blue eyes that gazed back at her.

For his part, Nathan watched the hurricane of emotions that passed through their shared gaze. Wondering if he had said the right thing until he saw her smile and nod, feeling elation that he had managed to make an honest connection with her.

"How bout we hit up a resturant? We can talk more while we eat." he said after getting the comfirmation.

"O-Okay." Carrie stuttered out her answer before they started moving again. Her heart still fluttering in her chest with nervousness and excitement after everything that was said. Though she found herself walking a little closer to the young hero beside her.

She may not have known how this would all turn out, but she was liking where it was going so far. As for Nathan, he looked at the girl out of the corner of his eye, glad to see a good amount of the earlier tension she was feeling was lifted.

Blushing a bit when he found himself staring at her face too long, he turned and focused on where they were going. _"What's up with me? No girl I've ever met made me feel this way before."_ he thought trying to understand what he was feeling.

Though he had to admit, he didn't mind it one bit.

 **A/N: The story is a bit slow going, but I'm trying to be as realistic with the interactions as possible. Things will speed up very soon, and don't worry, the bully bashing is coming in the next chapter. So get ready for some good ole fashion justice...STARK STYLE.**

 **Leave your reviews and I'll make the next update as quick as I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome once again. After coming so far with this story I realize that unlike my other ones, there is a lot less action than what one would expect from my stories. And although I would love nothing more than to start the asskicking express, the story of Carrie isn't like that.**

 **Granted there will be a whole lot of action and super hero awesomeness in later chapters, but since this is the beginning I have to work harder on the character development than ever before. Hence why the last few chapters, along with a few others that are coming soon, have looked and sounded a bit too much like some after-school special.**

 **However, that is the point. You figure that even though Nathan is Tony Stark's son, he's still a teenager trying to find his own place in the world. Then you have Carrie, the school outcast who's hated for the pettiest of things who knows neither love nor friendship. One has the world as his finger tips, the other had been isolated since her birth. Both almost exact opposites of one another.**

 **This is why the story is out of my element. And why I'm working hard to really make something of it. It's taken a great deal of thought to get this far, and the words and chapters are coming to me much easier than before. Soon everything will bleed together, and this will make one hell of a masterpiece.**

 **But enough with my monologing, time to get on with what you came here for! (I own nothing)**

 **(PS - This chapter is upgraded to a low-level M due to language.)**

The rest of that day had been spent with the two teens talking and having a good time. Grabbing something to eat at a local diner, they continued to ask questions back and forth for a while longer.

After she got more comfortable, Carrie started opening up more and more as she listened to some of the stories Nathan told her about involving the adventures he had or the time he spent with his dad. Smiling and giggling along at certain points, like when Tony's robot assistant Dum-E kept dousing him with a fire extinguisher when he first started testing his armor.

In turn, she talked about her love for sowing and writing poetry. The young Stark even managing to get her to show him one of the things she wrote and finding it very articulate. Telling her so and also saying that she was very talented which made her smile more and blush.

Both of them had hit it off surprisingly well. The telekinetic hanging on his every word while he did the same for her when she spoke which was surprising to her since no one bothered to listen to her before, let alone get to know her on such a level and not judge her for who she is.

Before either of them knew it, it had gotten later in the day and Nathan brought Carrie back home an hour before her mother was due back. The girl explaining that her mother wouldn't take too kindly to her daughter showing up with a strange boy and that it was better that he not be there when she arrived after work.

The hero knew it was a lie by the way she twisted her sweater sleeves in an anxious manner, her eyes darting down either direction in the road as if on guard for something that was coming.

Nathan didn't like it, but he wasn't going to push the matter. He had just gotten close to her and earned a bit of her trust, he wasn't going to put that at risk if she wasn't willing to talk about it yet. Instead, he asked her if they could hang out again and Carrie agreed almost instantly.

This was how it was in the days following. Whenever Margaret White worked later in the day Carrie would go out and spend the day with the Stark heir. Sometimes they would go places to eat, others they would just walk around and talk about little things while enjoying each other's company. All of it ending with Nathan taking her back home long before her mother arrived to get wind of it.

If that wasn't the case, Nathan would visit the school during lunch period and sit with her outside while she ate. Talking about how her day was going and what he had been up to since they last spoke. He had been surprised in how interested Carrie had been in arc reactor technology after researching it a bit in her spare time. Being more than happy to explain the basis of it and even showing some diagrams on his phone to her to go along with the explination.

In that time, the young hero started to see a change in the girl as well as himself. She became more and more open the more they hung out, she had also been smiling more often which caused his heart to skip whenever she did.

Nathan had also started really looking forward to their get-togethers, a smile forming on his face all on its own whenever he saw her coming his way while his stomach did a few warm flips. It was strange, no one he had ever been with made him feel like this before.

Even when he was in his hotel suite working on his armor or private terminal his thoughts would drift to her. Her heart-shaped face and expressive green eyes, her long flowing strawberry-blonde hair that made her skin glow. And her smile, she had a beautiful smile. And he liked seeing it every chance he got.

It may have been odd for him to feel like this, even after knowing her for only so long. But it was almost like a higher power was telling him that she was something wonderful, and even he had to admit that his world was brighter whenever she was near.

And after thinking about it or a while, there was only one possible answer for all of this...

 **X**

Carrie White felt light as air. Even though she was hesitant to let Nathan get as close as he did she had absolutely no regrets after what's been going on the last couple of days.

Having someone to talk to and listen whenever she needed them was a very needed breath of fresh air. And best of all, he never judged her, never put her down, and always asked for her opinion when they went out for the day.

And when they were together...the feelings she got nearly overwhelmed her at times. After that first time when he came to see her she felt excited, happy, anxious (in a good way), and several other things she couldn't explain. The young Stark was a perfect gentleman too, opening doors for her, paying for their meals and even offering to help her with what little shopping she had to do for home.

Despite the fact that he had told her they didn't need to see their outings as 'dates', she couldn't help but think of them as just that. And it made her heart nearly fly with joy everytime she did.

This new attitude of hers went unnoticed by most of Ewan high, though a select few did manage to pick it up.

Rita Desjardin had been the first, wondering why the girl had been smiling so much but didn't dare question it. Instead she simple smiled herself, hoping that whatever had made Carrie so happy would continue doing so.

Sue Snell had been the next, she had come up with a way to make up for the attrocities that she committed against the telekinetic when she noticed her sudden change in mood. Like many others who had been infront of the school that day, she and Tommy had seen the interaction between her and Nathan Stark before they drove off.

Now she was wondering if she needed to go through the idea she had before, and instead come up with something else.

Margaret hadn't seen much of a change, though she did see her daughter smiling more. She just brushed if off as something relating to the lord. As long as her little girl wasn't sinning, she had no issues.

Chris Hargensen and her brood had also seen the change in Carrie. And it pissed her off to no end. No one ever understood why she treated the girl with such hate and averice, only that she constantly made her the cruel butt of every joke, prank and rumor that she could come up with.

But this? This was something else. And what's worse was that Carrie didn't even respond to her when she tried to tease or berate her. The girl just kept walking or continuing to ignore her. Lost in her own little world as if nothing else mattered than what she was thinking.

This further enraged the lead Ultra. But she couldn't commit any kind of physical aggression against her since she was being watched closely by the teachers now after what she did with the video. So she started coming up with her own plans.

Despite all of this, Carrie just felt happy.

Nathan had done in a few days what no one had in the 17 years she'd been alive. He pulled her out of the shell she encased around herself, bringing out her emotions and inner thoughts that she at times was too afraid to voice. Even though she hadn't told him everything, like what went on with her mother or her slowly developing telekinetic abilities, Carrie believed that she might be able to confide in him, and trust him to be there for her like he had been so far.

Sometimes, she would lay in her bed at night and her mind would drift off into thoughts about the hero. The same feelings she'd been getting since their first encounter coming back to her full force making her cheeks and her chest warm.

She'd never felt this way before about anyone...but she knew what it was the moment she felt it...

 **X**

He/She had fallen in love...

 **X**

 _"Sooo...how's you're love life been, junior?"_ came Tony's suggestive voice over the phone's speaker, the device laying on the dashboard of the younger Stark's car while he sat in the driver's seat. Parked in his usual spot under the tree in Ewan high's parking lot as he waited for school to let out.

"I knew I should have talked to Pepper about what was going on..." Nathan muttered. "I'm taking things slow with her, dad. Besides, chances are she doesn't feel the same."

He could almost hear the eyeroll over the phone, _"You're kidding me, right? From what you've told me about the dates you two have been on it'd be a shock if she_ didn't _feel something for you. I mean, you're pretty much the closest thing to a boyfriend she's had...ever."_

Nathan sighed, "It's not that simple. She's had it rough, and even though she's got some major trust issues she was still able to open up to me in a big way. I just don't want to mess anything up."

Tony was silent a moment or two, _"You won't mess anything up."_ he said seriously, _"I'm not saying to just drop to your knees and pledge your undying love for her. But at the same time you never know what she's thinking if you don't ask. If you like her, tell her."_

The younger Stark was actually shocked hearing hid dad talk like that, "Uh...thanks, dad."

 _"And besides, the prom for that school is coming up fast. If you're gonna make a move you better do it soon...oh, and don't go off an make me a grandpa too soon either! I'm not old enough for that!"_ the man added.

"And the moment's gone." said Nathan shaking his head just as the bell for the school rang. "I'll call you later, gotta go." he hung up before Tony could respond as he got out of the car and waited while the school emptied.

Those that saw him waved as they walked by, having come around so often in the last week people had gotten used to him being around. Some coming up and having conversations with him while others would keep their distance. The feeling of nostalgia would come over him as he would remember the good times from back when he was in school as he mingled amongst the Ewan high student body.

Eyes scanning the groups that exited, Nathan could feel his heartrate pick up when he saw Carrie making her way out. A smile stretching across his face when their eyes met, a smile coming across her face as well as she made her way over a little quicker in his direction.

Most people believed that the whole love at first sight thing was complete BS, and in most cases they would be right. But whenever the young hero saw her coming he started to become a firm believer.

He'd had crushes, dated some girls and even thought he'd been in love in the past. But this was different. Whenever Carrie was around he had a strong instinct to just hold her and protect her from the world. There was just something about her that drew him in and refused to let go, and he didn't want to let go.

"Have a good day?" asked the Stark heir when she reached him.

Carrie nodded as she adjusted her bag, "The school year is ending in another month, the work has gotten a bit easier to manage." she replied as they stood beside the car. "What have you been doing lately? This town can get kind of boring from what I hear."

Nathan shrugged, "I brought a couple of projects with me for the SI R&D department that needed to be overlooked, so I've got something to fill the gaps." he grinned at her, "That, and I get to hang out with a pretty girl every so often. That's definitely worth it."

The girl blushed, as expected whenever the hero would say sweet things to her like that. "W-What are we doing today?" she stuttered a bit, a little anxious in wondering what was in store.

"I have something special planned, that is if you don't mind surprises." he replied as they prepared to get in the car.

"Well isn't that sweet." the duo froze and looked back to see the last person either of them wanted to see.

Standing with her arms crossed was Chris Hargensen, her group of friends standing with her as she leered at Carrie. "I knew you were a charity case, Carrie. But I never expected you to try and leech off of a Stark. It's sickening."

The strawberry-blonde put her head down and stepped behind Nathan who stood with his own arms crossed protectively infront of her. "You must be Chris...I've heard quite a bit about you around town."

Chris stopped glaring at Carrie and sent a sultry look at the Stark heir, "Oh? And what did you hear?" she asked trying to sound seductive.

"Enough to know that the word BITCH doesn't quite fit your criteria." he replied casually which caused a sea of gasps to erupt from the surrounding students. The lead Ultra looked as though she had just been slapped.

"Who the hell told you that?!" she snapped as she sent another burning leer at the girl behind him. "Was it you, you little cunt?! Talking big behind my back like a damn coward?!"

Nathan shook his head unimpressed, "It wasn't Carrie, though your current spectacle just proved my point with that big mouth of yours." he said regaining her attention before fanning the air infront of his nose. "Whew, jeez. Smells like you've had too much sausage lately. Guess you really love your long smelly hard meat, huh?"

There was a few snickers from the crowd around them that had gathered when the fight started while the head Ultra's face darkened.

"Dietary comments aside. You've made a habit of making people's lives miserable." said the hero getting back on topic. "Typical 'queen bee' attitude. Got everything you want so you treat those that you believe to be below you like garbage to make yourself appear more superior. That is what is sickening, but not surprising. Pretty on the outside, ugly as sin on the inside"

The girl gritted her teeth, a crowd starting to get a bit bigger. "What right do _you_ have talking to me like that? You have more money and power than anyone else in the country!"

"True. But you don't see me holding it over everyone's heads like a whiny princess, do you?" the hero fired back. "And if I wanted to, I could buy out this town and write a law that'll make you walk around with a big red letter 'B' painted on your back...for 'Bitch', just incase you're too full of yourself to understand."

"Well at least I'm not desperate enough to fuck a worthless bible-thumper like Creepy-Carrie!" Chris exclaimed from anger and embarrisment.

Nathan's face darkened when he felt Carrie stiffen behind him, "Three things, Hargensen." he said in a very controlled tone. "First, I don't _fuck_ , I make sweet tender love to those I'm romantically involved with. And I respect and care about Carrie too much to make her do something like that when she doesn't want it."

"Second, Carrie isn't creepy, if you or anyone else in this goddamn school actually took the chance to get to know her you'll find that she's a lot more than the damn doormat you've tried to turn her into. She's by far the kindest, and gentlest person I've ever met. And after seeing the way she's treated around here I'm surprised any of you are still here." he continued, sending a scathing look to the girls behind their leader, making them flinch.

"And lastly, I'm not desperate. I choose to hang out with Carrie because compared to someone like you she isn't fake and has a good heart. And you're the last one to be giving out that kind of talk considering the criminal scum you ride around with. Guess the whole, daddy's girl persona is just a cover for the needy tramp that hides beneath the surface."

Everyone's jaws hung, no one had ever talked to Chris Hargensen like that before. But no one was as shocked as Carrie was, who stood behind the young hero with scarlet across her cheeks at seeing him defend her against the one that tormented her for years. His words also causing a familiar fluttering in her chest as well.

Chris' face was turning a dark red, her blood boiling as she felt herself losing the confrontation. "How dare you! Do you know-"

" _Who my daddy is?_ " said Nathan, cutting her off while sounding like a whiny girl. "Oh I know who your 'daddy' is. Do you know who MINE is? If you want a contest to see who's got the better dad I'm afraid you're gonna lose horribly. And I don't drop my 'daddy's name' as a threat to get what I want or when I get in trouble unlike some people." He saw the look of confusion on Chris' face and pulled out his phone.

"Let's see here...public records..." he mused as he scrolled through the information before him. "Hargensen, Christina A...oh would you lookie here? Multiple counts of underage drinking, possession of a controlled substance, speeding ticket, speeding ticket, speeding ticket, petty theft, speeding ticket, public indecensy; someone likes to get freaky exhibition style."

Nathan looked up at her to see her face paling slightly, "S-So? All those charges were dropped!" she said with her voice wavering as people around them started to talk about what they had heard.

"You're right, absolutely right." said the Stark heir. "All of these counts and then some which should have been put on your record in the first place were somehow 'lost' or 'dropped' for one reason or another."

"However! Given recent events, you could find one charge on your so called 'perfect record' that could mark you for life." He looked Chris in the eye with a damning stare, "I'm, of course, talking about a certain video that was put on youtube recently. One where several girls are guilty for the cruelest form of bullying that has ever been seen on the world wide web."

It was almost all of the air had been sucked out of the area. Tina and the Watson twins shared terrified glances while Chris kept her face passive, but on the inside she was scared of what he might say about their prank on Carrie.

"You are aware, that Carrie didn't give her consent to have that video posted?" the hero said slowly. "By all rights, given that it can be proven that you posted it from your personal computer, she can sue you for what you've done?"

Now the lead Ultra looked scared. But Nathan continued with something that he knew would put her the rest of the way in the grave. "And, also, Carrie is 17. And she was seen in the video almost naked in the showers. By certain standards, you posted underage porn on a community site. A _federal crime_ which is punishable by a small number of years in prison along and your name perminently inscribed in the sex offender registry."

The silence that followed his words was almost deafening. Chris looked to be just barely holding herself up, face ashen with tears in her eyes as she tried to breathe.

The Stark heir had a face of stone, much like his father when he got serious, "I _hate_ bullies, in all forms. To me, people who hurt others for the sake of their own amusment disgust me, and given the things I've seen that's a pretty steep context. That being said, let's make one thing perfectly clear, Hargensen." He took a step closer to her, his tone cold and damning.

"If I ever hear about you going after Carrie again, if I find out you sent your little brood or your thug of a loverboy after her, if you so much as utter a curse in her direction. I'll introduce a virus into your world that will plague you for the rest of your days. You're 'perfect life' will be in ruins and you'll be branded a martyr by everyone."

Stepping away from the Ultra, Nathan went back over to the car where Carrie had remained silent and unmoving. "Your father won't be able to save you if the information I have gets to the state police. Infact, I have a fair amount of dirty laundry on him as well, he'll be too busy trying to save his own ass to worry about yours." He turned and looked back at her. Giving a smirk that is known by all that only a Stark would give.

"Very rarely do I give people I don't like a chance. But I'm showing you a small level of humility, something that you've obviously never done in your life to those you spit on. Don't make me you're enemy, because I don't make threats. I make promises."

When his piece was finished, he opened the passenger side door for Carrie so she could get in before climbing in the car himself and driving away. Leaving a stunned gathering of students behind.

Chris remained frozen in her spot, trying to fully grasp the gravity of what had just happened. Her friends fairing no better when they realized that someone had managed to take down one of the most popular girls without hardly trying infront of the whole school.

Billy showed up a few minutes later, finding his girl looking like she had seen a ghost and trying to figure out what went down.

 **X**

Several minutes after leaving the school, Nathan pulled the lamborgini off the main road and parked next to a small picnic area. Looking over at his passenger, he found Carrie with her hands in her lap, head down with her hair covering her face, and as silent as she was when they left.

"Carrie?" he asked only to get silence in return. "Talk to me. I know that couldn't have been easy for you. But the last thing I ever want to see is you hurt."

The girl slowly raised her head, her green eyes red with a few tears running down her face. "You saw it..." she said with her voice wavering heavily.

Nathan knew what she was referring to and nodded slowly, "I did. I've never been more pissed then I was when I found it. What they did to you was beyond horrible, inhuman even. You were confused and scared, and they treated you like a freak. It's dispicable."

He gripped the steering wheel tightly as he took a couple deep breaths to calm down. The hero blinked when he saw a pale hand reach over and wrap gently around his, the contact alone helped ease his emotions as he looked over at the soft-green eyes that looked back at him.

"You didn't have to go through all that trouble." she admitted lowly.

"Yes, I did Carrie." the young Stark replied. "They've gotten away for their treatment of you for too long. And if the school can't do what needs to be done, then I will. I was serious with my warning to Chris, if she tries to hurt you again, she'll know what it's like to be treated lower than dirt."

Carrie was a little surprised at the seriousness in his voice, and given what he was able to do, he could carry out his threat and then some. Then she thought about what else had said when he confronted the lead Ultra. "Did you mean everything you said, about me?"

Nathan smiled at her, "Of course. You should know by now that I only speak the truth. And like I told you before, you're way better than any of those girls. Because you're you, and that's all that matters."

Seeing her blush and smile, he restarted the car and pulled out of the space he parked in. "Now that the daily drama-fest is done with, let's get back to our good day." said the hero as he took them into town.

His mind turning over his next move and hoped all went smoothly.

 **X**

Margaret White pulled into the driveway of her home, turning off the engine before getting out of her car and heading for the door.

Her day had ended much sooner than she had intended, with the school's prom coming up she was forced to work later than usual thank's to the added number of demands from the students that were attending. The older woman's mind and stomach churning at the thought of so many young souls sinning all on the same night.

It was shameful, the girls dressing like common harlots whie the men took advantage of them. Spitting in the face of the lord with the lewd acts that were sure to take place. She could only be thankful that her daughter knew not to involve herself in such things.

Her little girl would remain pure and loyal to the lord, she would make sure of that.

Entering the house, Margaret set her bag down and looked around for her daughter. "Carrie!" she called out as she entered the living room. When she didn't answer, the mother believed that she must be up in her room doing school work and decided to leave her be while she prepared dinner.

Time slipped by, the food was almost ready and she still didn't see or hear anything from her daughter. "Carrie! Dinner's almost ready!" she called up the stairs. Silence being her answer. "Carrie?" she called again with the same results. Concerned, she went up the steps and made toward the girl's room.

"Carrie, why are you not-" she stopped cold when she found her daughter's room empty. Everything exactly the way it was when she took her to school that morning. But her bag was still missing.

"..no." the woman gasped as she ran back down the stairs "CARRIE!" she screamed as she checked everywhere. The basement, the backyard, all the rooms and the prayer closet. She was nowhere to be found. "Lord, please no..." she whimpered as she fell to her knees and started praying loudly.

Hoping beyond all hope that nothing had happened to her child and that she would return to her soon.

 **X**

Carrie giggled as she walked beside Nathan down the walkway of the small park in the middle of Chamberlain. Ice cream cone in hand while she watched the young man try to ease the slight ache in his temples.

"Ever since I was a little kid, I keep making the same mistake...gotta stop wolfing down the cone in one go." he groaned as he suffered the affects of brain-freeze. The girl just laughed more at his plight as she slowly ate her own treat.

So far they had spent the day just walking around and enjoying the peace and quiet. The sun was still shining brightly making everything warm, making Carrie remove the sweater she was wearing and instead walked around in the light-blue sundress she had underneath that revealed her pale shoulders.

Nathan had admired her look discreetly a few times, she looked almost ethreal when the sun landed on her skin making it hard to look away at times. But he managed in order to avoid making her uncomfortable.

However, Carrie did notice his admiring gaze and could feel the butterflies fluttering hard in her stomach. She still couldn't understand how he could see her as beautiful, but the way he looked at her from time to time made her feel like she was. And unlike the looks she'd seen the boys give the other girls at school, there wasn't perversion in his eyes.

They continued walking for a few more minutes before stopping at a swingset, both of them sitting in one of the seats beside one another as they enjoyed the sights and sounds around them.

For his part, the young Stark felt nervous. He'd been planning this next step for a couple of days and hoped that everything went well. Things had been going so great between them that he actually felt afraid of the outcome, which was rare for him because he was always ready for a challenge.

But this was different. Matters of the heart were a lot more complicated than building suits of armor and programming multiple lines of data code. And even more so if the other person involved has never really been close to anyone.

And despite that, even though he was the son of Iron Man, he was still a teenager. And things like this did affect him when he felt strongly about something.

 _"Come on, Stark! You built a highly advanced suit of battle armor that can take a tank head-on and win, you can do this!"_ Nathan said mentally as he built up his confidence. "Nathan? Is everything alright?" the young Stark almost fell off the swing he was on when Carrie spoke to him.

"Y-Yeah, just got lost in thought for bit there." he replied while covering up his inner thoughts.

"Is it something important?" she inquired with her head tilted to the side.

The hero scratched his head, "It kind of is..." he trailed off before taking a deep breath, _"To hell with it, let's just go for broke."_ he thought before turning to her. "You're school's prom is coming up soon, got any plans?"

Carrie was shocked by the question for a moment before shaking her head, "No. I was intending on staying home that night." she replied while slowly kicking her feet back and forth. "Why?" she asked wondering what he was thinking.

"Well...your school gave me two tickets to go after I gave that presentation. I never went to my own senior prom back when I was in high school, so someone I'm close to thought it would be a good idea for me to go and get the chance I didn't have before." said Nathan.

The girl next to him had a look of heartbreak in her eyes, her chest clenching painfully at the prospect of him going to the formal dance at their school with someone. "O-Oh..." she said meekly as she looked at the ground between her feet. "I'm...I'm sure that you'll have fun. There's a lot of girls at school who would love to go with you."

Nathan nodded, seeing her reaction he needed to act fast. "That's true, some of them had already asked me." he said making her flinch. "But I turned them all down."

Carrie looked up at him surprised. "You..turned them down?" she asked getting a nod from him. "But why?"

"Because I already had my sights set on asking someone already. And if she says no, then I'm not going at all." he clarified which left her both torn and anxious. He gave her a wide smile as he looked into her eyes. "Which is why I brought you here today.

Her eyes widened, _"He...He couldn't mean...?"_ her thought was answered by the next thing he said.

"Carrie White, will you go to the prom with me?"

Time seemed to stop when the words left his mouth. Carrie thought her heart would explode out of her chest from how afst it was beating while her breath stilled in her throat. Prom? He asked her to prom? _Her_ , Creepy-Carrie White?

"W-What?" she whispered out, unsure if she heard him properly.

"Would you like to go to the prom with me, Carrie?" Nathan asked again, not losing the same look he had the first time.

The telekinetic fought hard to control her emotions, a few trees behind her began swaying even though the wasn't even a breeze. "I...why would you ask me?" she wondered outloud.

"Because I know we'd have a great time together, and it would be a first for both of us." he replied while he reached out and held her hand with his, "And, I like spending time with you, Carrie. This past week has been great, and the fact that I got to spend it with someone like you made it even better. I like seeing you smile, laugh and have a good time, and I'm glad that I can bring happiness to your life. I wanna keep doing that."

The nervousness in his gut increased, _"Can't stop now."_ he thought as he pushed forward, "I...really like you Carrie. Even though it's been such a short time, I've never felt such a strong connection with someone before. There's just something about you that draws me in, almost like gravity. And I want to make sure that you're happy.

His voice was strong, full of conviction and honesty. There was no going back now, everything he meant to the very depth of his being as he waited with bated breath for her response.

Carrie had been frozen where she sat, her mind a hurricane of thoughts and feelings as she tried to piece together what had just been said. _"He...likes...me?"_ she thought clear through the garbled mess in her mind. Never in her years of life had she ever thought she'd hear those words from another person. She didn't know what to think, or even how to handle it.

The she saw his eyes, the same blue eyes that locked with hers when he first protected her when he arrived in town. The sheer amount of raw emotion she saw there nearly brought her to tears. This wan't a joke, a prank or anything else that she would have expected from everybody else. This was real and happening right now, and it was all up to her regarding the outcome.

A famliar warm fluttering returned to her chest as she thought this through. The time they had spent together was the best she'd ever had, and she knew she had strong feelings for Nathan as well. Feelings she knew that her mother would screech about to the heavens until the rapture was upon them.

But strangely, she didn't care what her mother thought. Or anyone else for that matter. Ever since she met the Stark heir on that day, and the ones that followed, the only thing that concerned her was what _he_ thought.

The young Stark was amazing. He treated her better than anyone ever had, and protected her when she needed someone the most. If this was what it was like to be in love, then she couldn't believe she was missing out on something so wonderful.

And now that she knew the truth, it was a though a shroud had been lifted from around her. Someone cared about her, someone _liked_ her. Even with all her faults that many people called creepy or strange, the only thing Nathan saw was her. Something she always craved from others, and it took someone from the other side of the country, who was in a class all his own, to make her feel like she really mattered to someone else.

Carrie felt her thoughts calm down when she reached this realization, her heart still beating rapidly as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink when she opened her mouth to speak. "I...I like you too." she said as a bright smile lit up her face, "And yes. I'll go to prom with you."

A grin stretched so far across Nathan's lips that it could have split his face, his hand gently squeezed hers. "So, I guess we can consider the dance as a real date?" he asked, getting a shy nod in return. Both of them sat in comfortable silence, fingers still intertwined as they swung lazily back and forth in their seats.

The low rumble of thunder could be heard off somewhere in the distance, the weather report stated that a small storm was on its way and it seemed that they would have to cut their nice afternoon short. "I better get you home before it starts raining." said the hero.

His companion looked sad but agreed as they got up and began making their way back to the car. Nathan slipped his hands in his pockets but perked up when he felt another arm loop itself with his. His lips curling upward when he saw Carrie resting her head on his shoulder with a blissful smile on her face as they walked along the path.

Neither of them aware of the eyes that had been watching from behind a nearby tree.

 **A/N: And the die has been cast, and with the change already made of someone being there for Carrie, perhaps her fate will change as well.**

 **Still a bit slow given all of the dialogue, but once again I'm going for as much realism as possible. Some of you my get a little edgy about Carrie accepting the invitation so soon, but you figure that they'd spent a great deal of time together and she's managed to trust him. That, and the way he tore into Chris on her behalf would prove that he can protect her as well, making her feel safe.**

 **Things will start to speed up in the next chapter. A couple of jumps in time here and there all leading up to the fateful prom that was one of Stephen King's best work. Get ready guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: They say that in most aspects, change is a good thing. And at times can make a bad situation better. This is what I had in mind when I wrote this installment right here. With so much bad karma going around in the main plot of 'Carrie' I was fully intent on making changes here and there to ensure that Carrie could develop so much better as a character and come out of her shell more as time progresses.**

 **Granted, there might be a few jumps that seem a bit forced or sped up, but considering how most people and relationships can develop sporadically in real life a bit of reality can be introduced at the right time. And in the end, I think it all worked out.**

 **(I own nothing)**

The rain had picked up heavily by the time the lamborgini turned down the road that led to Carrie's house. Water pelting the sports car as it cruised down the road, the wipers keeping visibility clear.

But despite the whether, Carrie was still on cloud nine. She'd been asked to prom, and by someone who liked her for who she is. Nothing could get her spirits down.

Until they drew closer to her home and she saw her mother's car sitting in the driveway. "STOP!" she screamed in panic and terror.

Nathan jumped and slammed on the breaks, the tires squealing as it came to an abrupt halt. "What?! What is it?!" he demanded as his eyes shot left and right incase he almost hit something.

"M-Mama's home early! She's wasn't supposed to leave work for another two hours." said the girl who was now breathing rapidly, eyes darting from window to window to make sure that the woman inside didn't see their approach.

"Carrie, relax." said the young hero trying to calm her. "So she's home a little earlier, that's no reason to flip."

The telekinetic looked at him with frantic eyes, "You don't understand! She-" she stopped herself, biting her lip as she clenched her eyes shut. Doing her best to calm her mind while her companion sat looking at her worried.

"Carrie, are you going to be okay?" he asked wanting to help in anyway he could. "Why are you so scared of your mom finding out about what we've been doing? "

Carrie shifted uncomfortably, "She...just doesn't want me being around boys. She believes that I will end up having sex with them and sinning. She's so deep in her belief that she goes overboard too much."

Nathan tilted his head, "Well, I could go and talk to her if you want. Straighten everything out so that-"

"No!" the girl snapped before calming herself down again. "No, it's alright. It'll be easier coming from me, I was planning on telling her about...about us. I guess I'll just have to do it sooner than I thought." she lamented with a deep sigh.

"You sure?" asked the hero not sounding too convinced. Carrie nodded at him with a small smile as she pulled on her sweater and collected her school bag. "Wait." she looked back up at him as he dug through his pocket and pulled out a small device half the size of a credit card. It was about a quarter of an inch thick and was black in color with a single blue circle in the middle of it.

Handing her the device, he started to explain, "This is a tracking device, for emergencies. If you ever need me, for whatever purpose, just press the button in the middle and I'll be there." he stated seriously. He didn't feel comfortable sending her into the house alone. The way she kept avoiding anything regarding her home life gave him a good idea of what may have gone there.

And her skittishness in the last couple of minutes proved him right. Even though he wanted to help in anyway that he could, going in with her would have done more harm than good.

Taking the device, Carrie slipped it into her backpack. Giving him one last smile before getting out of the car and running through the rain toward the front door of the house. Nathan watched her go to make sure that she was safely inside before driving off.

He'd have Jarvis keep a close eye out for the tracker when he got back to the hotel and alert him immediately if it went off, just incase.

 **X**

Carrie entered the house and was almost immediately confronted by her mother who looked frantic beyond anything she had ever seen before. "Where have you been?!" she demanded as she checked her daughter over for injury. "Do you have any idea how worried I was!? Being off to only the lord knows where, what were you doing child?!"

Margaret shook her head, mumbling to herself as she took her daughter's school bag and set it aside. "You're supper's cold, I'll have to heat it up." she said still in full frenzy. "Are you even aware-" Margaret saw what her daughter had been wearing when Carrie removed her sweater and gasped. "You're immodest...I didn't know where you were-" she said horrified.

"No mama," Carrie said cutting her off as she followed the older woman to the kitchen, "I took a bus to main street and was looking for things for a new dress." she said trying to defuse the situation fast.

"You know you are only to go from home, to school and back. Nowhere else." Margaret snapped as she bustled about the kitchen to try and reheat dinner.

The telekinetic shook her head, "Mama, before you say anything else...I've been asked to prom!" she blurted out causing her mother to slow down as lightening flashed outside the windows. "Nathan Stark asked me to prom." she pushed on.

Margaret froze, face turning pale as she faced away from her child. "Oh God...why..." she whispered as she tried to find the words to speak.

"You're wrong about him, mama." Carrie continued, "He's a nice boy. He listens to me and makes me smile, he protected me when the other girls pick on me. He's amazing, mama."

"No, no, no, no, no..." her mother said shaking her head back and forth as she turned to her. "You're falling under his spell, child. Men like him cannot be trusted. How could you think that-"

"We've been seeing each other outside of school for the last week." said Carrie making the woman pause. "And I've already accepted when he asked me to Prom." she stepped closer to her mother, "I know this scares you, it scares me too. But he makes me happy, mama. The other kids, they've always thought I was weird. I don't wanna be. Nathan makes me feel normal, makes me feel whole."

A tense silence flowed through the kitchen, thunder could be heard rumbling somewhere outside as the two stood there staring at one another. Margaret smiled at her daughter, reaching out with both hands to hold her face, thumbs running across her cheeks getting a smile from her in return.

"...He'll hurt you." said the older woman making the smile vanish from Carrie's face.

"No Mama! There are bad people, but not Nathan! He helps people, he's good! You'll like him if you just give him a chance!" the girl pleaded as she backed away.

"Boys...Boys have the blood. They come sniffing and slobbering like dogs..." Margaret continued, Carrie shook her head and started walking away not wanting to hear what was being said.

"Stop it, mama!" she exclaimed, but her mother persued and kept speaking.

"He's going to sniff at you, paw at you. He's going to find where that blood smell comes from. He's going to take you, Carrie. Out in his car in the woods where the roadhouses are and the whisky."

Carrie spun around, "Stop it! Stop being so crazy!" she demanded. But Margaret continued ranting and raving, grabbing her daughter's arms attempting to get her to see.

"You tell that boy you're not going." said the woman seriously. "We'll move from here. We'll never stop moving." she started backing Carrie out of the living room where they had been standing, the girl shaking her head. "You're going to your closet, and your going to pray. Pray for forgiveness for allowing that false shepard to poison your mind and soul. Allowing the demon spawn of one of the horsemen to charm you into becoming one of his thralls. Go to your closet!"

"NO! NEVER AGAIN MAMA!" Carrie screamed. All of the furniture in the room suddenly launched into the air and hovered several feet above the floor, the lights flickering from the sudden burst of telekinetic energy while Margaret screeched and dropped to her knees in terror before everything dropped back down in place again.

The house creaked around them, neither making a move or sound as they stared at one another. Carrie, who was shocked at her sudden loss of control. And Margaret who managed to slowly put her hands together and silently started praying.

"M-Mama...stand up." said the girl, trying to keep her voice from shaking. When her mother didn't do anything she slowly raised her hand and brought the woman into the air with her powers. The older woman yelping as she dangled a foot from the ground by the unseen force.

"Mama, I'm going." Carrie said with a bit more strength as she held her mother in the air. "Nathan is special to me, and I want to be happy."

Margaret glared hatefully at her daughter, teeth gritted as she tried to fight against whatever was holding her. "Witch." she spat making the girl flinch.

"I'm not a witch, mama. There are no witches." the telekinetic tried to explain.

"God help me, the devil's got her now..." the older woman began praying, ignoring the words spoken to her.

"It's not the Devil, mama!" Carrie exclaimed. "There are other people out there in the world like me, people with special gifts. It's inherited, passed down. It skipped a generation, past you...or maybe it came from daddy."

Her words went unheard, Margaret kept praying outloud until she locked eyes with her child. "That man gave me a cancer...I thought you were a cancer-" she yelped again when Carrie used her other hand to help raise her a little higher.

"That's awful!" the girl cried with tears in her eyes. "How could you say that about me?! What did I ever do to deserve you treating me this way?! Why would you hate your own daughter?!"

Another tense silence followed, but what Margaret White said next shattered it all.

"Your no child of mine." she hissed. "Could have killed you, should have killed you when you were born. I knew you were a curse, a pawn that would be controlled by the dark one. Nothing more than a whore who follows his deciples. Lord, forgive me for my past foolishness...I was weak..."

Carrie felt as though someone had stabbed her heart when she heard the words. "W-What is wrong with you, mama?" she asked, her hands shaking as her concentration started to faulter. "You're...You're a monster..."

Dropping her hands, her power stopped causing Margaret to fall to the floor where she laid face down sobbing loudly. But the telekinetic didn't pay any attention to it as she ran from the room and up the stairs. Grabbing her backpack along the way as he went to her room and slammed the door.

Clutching the bag to her chest, she slid to the floor while leaning against the door as she started crying. Her own mother had admitted to wanting to kill her when she was born. An innocent child. And believed she was helping God by doing it.

Then there was the years of constant abuse. Pain brought on simply because she wanted to be normal like everyone else and was forced to grow up with beliefs and ideals that she just couldn't seem to live up to. Forced into a closet and told to pray when she did something her mother concidered wrong or immoral.

The woman downstairs, she wasn't a mother. A mother loves, protects and cherishes their children like no other. Margaret White did none of those things in her entire life, treating her only child like a cancer that needed to be controlled and beaten into submission. It had just taken her so long to finally realize the truth of it all.

Sniffing loudly, Carrie heard a soft clatter on the floor beside her and looked to see the small device Nathan had given her when he dropped her off. She blinked once, then a thought popped into her head that brought her into focus.

Grabbing the device, she moved around her room and started collecting what little she had. Spare clothes, personal items, books, cramming everything she could into her school bag and zipping it up. Dawning another sweater before pulling the bag over her shoulders as she went to the window and opened it.

The rain was still coming down, but she paid it no mind as she climbed out onto the small roof outside her window. Taking gentle steps toward the edge and looking down into the side yard before taking a deep breath and stepping off.

She felt her powers hum within her body as she concentrated, her descent slowed to a crawl as she gently lowered herself to the grass below. The water coming down already soaking her hair and clothing as she looked back up at her open window.

"Goodbye, mama. Your _witch_ of a daughter won't poison your life anymore." she said lowly before running off into the night.

Moments later, Margaret came through the door to her daughter's bedroom. Butcher knife held behind her back as she looked for the girl and found her gone.

When she saw the open window, she dropped the sharp utensil in her hand and ran toward it. Sticking her head out and looking around, finding no sign of her anywhere. "CARRIE!" she screamed, her outcry fading into the night.

But her child would never hear it.

 **X**

Nathan's eyes were locked on the screen before him as he read the readouts that were displayed on his terminal. In the center of the table beside him sat the arc reactor from his armor with a few wires attached to it. The feeds from the wires going directly to his terminal as he ran the diagnostic check on the power source.

 _"Everything looks good."_ he thought as he checked over a few more things. Filing some data for later as he brought up the blueprints of a standard mini-arc reactor on screen. _"Now, if I can only make it smaller..."_

A beeping came from the screen to his left making his head snap in that direction. **"Nathan, the tracking device you've gave Ms. White has been activated."** said Jarvis through the terminal's speakers.

Nathan was in action immediately, bringing up a map of the town on the main screen as it started searching for her. "Where is she, Jarvis?" he asked, trying to keep the slight panic out off his voice as he wondered what could have happened to her.

The process took four seconds when a red dot appeared on the map. The Stark heir blinked as he ran the scan a second time. "Uh, Jarvis? Is this right?" he asked wanting to be completely sure.

 **"The frequency is a 100% match to the device you gave Ms. White. She is currently 50 feet below your current location and seven feet to your left."** replied the A.I.

Standing up, the young hero left the room quickly. Barely locking the door on his way out as he ran to the elevator and rode it down to the bottom of the hotel. Stepping out into the hallway minutes later and heading into the lobby where he scanned the room.

The person that ran the desk most likely being on break, leaving the entire main entrance to the building vacant. Save for a small figure sitting in one of the chairs, drenched from head to toe and shaking while they clutched a small black device in their hand.

"Carrie?" Nathan asked loud enough to be heard. The figure poked their head up, familiar green eyes looking at him from behind soaked strawberry-blonde hair. He was across the room in seconds as he dropped down infront of her. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?" he asked, firing off one question after another deeply concerned.

Carrie's eyes were red, tears bleeding into the water dripping down her face as she shivered from the slight cold. She hiccuped once before launching forward and burying her head into the crook of his neck. Sobbing loudly as she clutched on to him like a lifeline.

Shocked for a brief moment, the Stark heir wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as her shoulders shook. Her tears and her water-logged clothes dampening his own but he couldn't care less as he held the crying girl. "Shhh, it's okay. I got you." he whispered as she continued to cry into his shoulder. Allowing her all the time she needed as they sat on the floor with the sound of rain hitting the nearby windows filling the void.

 **X**

It took a little time before Nathan was able to calm her down enough to get her to tell him what at happened. When she was finished, he had to bottle his anger in order to take care of Carrie who was emotionally and physically drained.

After her ordeal at home with her mother she had walked a long ways to a bus stop before getting transportation to the hotel. Now shivering from the cold with her wet clothes clinging to her.

Bringing the girl up to his suite, he had her take a warm shower to help overcome the cold. Laying out a fluffy robe from the hotel for her that was dry on the sink in the bathroom before laying her wet clothes on the heater. Sitting in the chair he was in before when everything was done as he thought about the sudden turn of events.

How the hell could someone say and do such things to their only child? Granted, you hear about it in the news all the time all over the place but you never expect to see evidence of it in person.

What Margaret White had been doing to Carrie all these years was monsterous. It was one thing to try and teach your children about your beliefs, it was another to brutally try and indoctrinate them toward the same way of thinking. He may not have been religious, but he knew full well that God would greatly frown upon what the woman had been doing to her child.

Adding to what was happening to Carrie at school on top of that...the girl's life was far worse off than he could ever believe.

 _"How could anyone endure this much and still stay the way they are?"_ Nathan thought, rubbing his face and running his hands through his hair. _"I'm glad she's still as sweet and innocent as she is, but someone like her doesn't deserve any of that. To be told by her mother that she wanted her dead from the beginning, what kind of messed up, nut-job is this woman?"_

Taking a deep breath before looking at his terminal screen before him, the young Stark brushed all of the data displayed aside before bringing up a new window. Something like this needed to be dealt with fast and affectively if anything good was going to come out of it. He needed to get ahold of the right people and plot out the best way to accomplish things.

It took him only a few minutes to find everything he needed and send a couple of messages when he heard the shower switch off. Looking toward the bathroom, he closed down the window he'd been using and brought the diagnostic data for his suit's arc reactor back to the front just as the door opened.

Carrie stepped out into the room, drying her hair with a towel looking a bit better than she had when she had got there. "Hay," said Nathan standing from his chair and approaching her. "How are you feeling?"

The girl smiled a little, "I'm...I'm okay. Sorry for just coming here out of the blue, I just didn't have anywhere else to turn."

"Don't ever be sorry, Carrie." said the hero bringing her into another hug. "I told you I'd be there for you when you needed me and I meant it. Don't hesitate to ask for anything."

His words calmed her, all of the trouble she had been facing hours earlier seemed to fade away as she pressed her face to the base of Nathan's neck. "Thank you." she mumbled into his chest. Feeling warm and safe in his arms as he held her.

The Stark heir smiled as he tightened his grip a little more, the faint smell of lily's emitting from Carrie's still damp hair passing by his nose relaxing him along with the feel of her warm frame pressed against his.

They stood there in peaceful silence for a few more moments before stepping apart, both their faces red from the intimate moment that passed between them. Carrie's green eyes were drawn to the glowing device that sat on the desk beside the computer and approached it curiously.

"Is this an arc reactor?" she asked as she examined the powerful energy source in slight awe.

"One of many." replied Nathan as he walked up beside her. "This thing here has enough power output to keep my suit running for a good long while. Dad has a large one powering the Stark Industries factory back home." he reached out and unhooked the device from the panel it was placed in before holding it out to her.

Carrie looked at the power source to the young hero before her. He gave her a smile and a nod before she reached out and slowly took the small reactor into her hands. Her skin tingled from the faint hum and warmth that came from it. Her fingers traced over the various contours of the device as she examined it from all sides. "It's...amazing." she said while handing it back to Nathan.

"And hopefully something that will replace crude energy sources around the world." he replied setting the reactor down. "I'm actually looking into making them smaller in size so that they can replace common batteries to cut down on hazardous waste. It's been a project I've been working on for the last six months. There are so many application ideas for the arc reactor technology that I've been looking into."

"You and your father do so much for the world." said the telekinetic as she sat on the lone bed. "Using your intelligence to not only bring about such fantastic inventions, but also protecting those that cannot protect themselves with your armor suits. It's inspiring."

The Stark heir chuckled, "We do what we can. Dad has a tendency to take on too much, thinking that he can do it all on his own. Even with me trying to help he thinks he can save the world solo."

Carrie bit her lip in thought, wondering heavily if she should reveal her secret to him. He had proven to be far more than trustworthy, and she cared about him deeply, but a small part of her was afraid of how it would react when she showed him what she could do.

"Carrie?" she snapped her head up when she heard her name and found Nathan looking at her curiously. "You looked a little lost for a minute there. Is something wrong?"

"No," she replied shaking her head. "No, I just..." she sighed as she clenched her hands into fists in anxiety. "I...I want to show you something. But, I don't know how you'll react when you see it." shd admitted with her eyes to the floor.

Tilting his head in confusion, the hero stepped forward and kneeled down before her. Reaching out and tilting her chin up so he could see her face. "Whatever it is, Carrie, I won't think of you any differently than I do right now. I promise." he finally said with conviction in his voice.

Green eyes locking with blue, the girl took a shuttering breath as she relaxed her nerves as best she could. Focusing her concentration, she held out her hand toward the desk. Nathan followed her movement...and felt his breath stall in his throat.

His suits arc reactor...was hoving in the air above the surface. Nothing holding it up as it raised another inch above the desk before slowly drifing across the room to suspend above Carrie's open palm.

Words failed him as he looked at her in shock and awe. But she wasn't done yet.

Holding out her other hand, the large metal container in the corner where he kept his suit locked up tight shuttered. The locks that were designed to be unbreakable by any means came undone and the top opened, allowing the armors helmet, gauntlets and boots to levitate outward and hang in the air. A moment passed before the limb components began orbiting around the helmet as though willed by gravity itself.

Standing up slowly, Nathan approached the pieces of armor. Reaching out and taking one of the gauntlets out of the air while watching the rest continue to revolve around one another. "Whoa." he whispered as he turned and looked at Carrie who had her eyes focused on the arc reactor hovering above her open palm. "How are you doing this?"

The girl took a deep breath, "Telekinesis. Strange things started happening around me after...what happened in the locker room. I was able to move things with my thoughts, it scared me at first, but after I looked into it and read books and online articles about it I realized that it was something unique."

Waving her avaliable hand, the pieces of Nathan's armor went back into their proper place, the reactor settled into her hand. "I've been practicing every chance when I'm alone. I was afraid to tell anybody about it because everyone already thinks of me as some kind of freak. My own mother called me a witch because I used my power to stop her from forcing me into the closet again."

Carrie felt the bed dip when Nathan sat down beside her, his hand reaching out and taking hers. "I knew you were special, Carrie." he said smiling at her, "But never in my imagination would I think that you would be capable of something so awesome!"

Her eyes widened at his words. "Y-You don't think I'm weird, or dangerous?" she asked hesitantly.

"You're not weird or dangerous, you're gifted." replied the Stark heir. "And you seem to be doing pretty well in training yourself in how to use your abilities even with knowing so little about them."

"How are you so calm about all of this?" asked Carrie, trying to wonder how he was able to take all of this in and not give a more bewildered reaction.

Nathan just smiled, "Let's just say that you're not the only one with powers that I've met. Believe it or not, there is an entire sub-class of humanity that possess abilities that make them unique in a multitude of ways. The public calls them mutants, or _Homo-Sapien Superior_ , because they possess a gene that the rest of the populace does not. Only a small percentile have it, even less that are currently non-dormant."

The telekinetic's mind reeled at the revelation, "Am I...One of these 'mutants'?" she asked in wonder.

"Not completely sure to be honest, but it is one of only a handful of possibilities." said the hero. "Either why, you're still Carrie White, that's never going to change. And you're definitely _not_ a witch, so don't think for a moment that this changes how I see you or how I feel about you. If anything I think you're more amazing than I did before."

Carrie's eyes watered as she felt an overwhelming sense of happiness, to know that nothing had changed between them and that he was still here after hearing everything and was still willing to be with her was beyond anything that she had expected.

In the next moment she was in his arms again, tears of joy soaking into his shirt as she clung to him tightly. The sudden burst of emotion causing the lights around the room to flicker briefly, but it went unnoticed by either of them.

Pulling back after a few seconds, Nathan wiped away a few stray tears from her cheek. "You know, angels aren't suppose to cry." he said lowly causing the telekinetic's heart to leap to new heights.

Before she even realized what she was doing, Carrie moved her head forward and pressed her lips against his. Realizing half a second later what she had done she immediately snapped her head back in shock. "I...I'm sorry! I didn't...didn't mean to...to..." she stuttered while trying to explain her action, her face beet-red as she tried to hide it in the collar of the robe she was wearing.

The feeling of a hand gently touching her cheek brought her attention to the young Stark, who's face was almost as red as hers. "First kiss?" he asked slowly, trying to calm down his heart from breaking free of his chest.

Carrie's blush intensified, eyes looking anywhere but at his as she nodded. Feeling a bit ashamed of herself for her sudden reaction. "Carrie." she hesitantly met Nathan's gaze, gasping when his lips placed themselves back over hers.

It was chaste, lasting only a couple of seconds, but it was enough to make her stomach flip and sparks to be felt from the contact down to the pit of her very being. The lights flickered around the room and a few small objects floated in the air a moment before settling back into their places when the kiss ended.

Nathan pulled back, his face a bit redder as he observed the the stunned, yet blissful look on the girl's face. "Now we're even." he said with a wide grin, brushing a thumb across her bottom lip as he remembered the feeling of having them on his own. "How was it?"

The telekinetic smiled back shyly, "I...I liked it." She would have said more, but was cut off by a yawn. Fatigue from the emotional strain of the last few hours overtaking her and making her eyes droop a little.

"Get some sleep, Carrie. You've had a pretty rough day." said the hero as he helped her climb under the sheets and make sure she was comfortable. "I'll sleep on the pullout couch. Try to get as much rest as you can." he went to step away when he felt her hand gently wrap around his wrist.

"C-Can you stay, and hold me until I fall asleep?" she asked looking up at him with big, innocent eyes.

Nathan was about to say something against the idea, given that she was vulnerable after what happened with her mother, but the look she was giving him melted the idea away almost instantly. "Are you sure?" he asked back, wanting to know if this was okay considering the situation.

Carrie nodded as she scooted back a bit to give him room, though she didn't need to considering the size of the bed. The young Stark climbed in, still fully clothed as he settled down beside her. The strawberry-blonde moved a bit closer, her body acting on instinct knowing that he was a safe haven as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Her breath hitched when she felt his arms wrap around her slim frame, but the low thumping of his heart heard clearly from her position lulled her into a state of peace. It felt nice, better than nice, it felt... _right_. Like no matter what happened in the outside world she could escape it right here.

Like she belonged.

As for the hero, he did his best to focus on his breathing and remaining calm. Trying to focus less on the fact that a beautiful young woman was laying on him and that she needed his comfort right now. But he couldn't ignore the fact that it felt right having her with him like this.

He'd had a few girlfriends in the past, but none of them could even get remotely close to how Carrie was making him feel. She didn't care about his money, his standing in society or that he was his father's son. She was real and had a pure heart compared to so many others out there. He felt the need to protect her, to be her knight in shining armor (literally and figuratively), and sweep her away from all of this.

 _"Dad would give me a hard time if he knew all of this."_ Nathan thought as he looked down at the girl in his arms. Her eyes closed and her breathing evened out meaning she had fallen asleep. But the grip her hands had on his shirt ensured that he wouldn't be going anywhere.

And honestly, he couldn't find any reason to remove them.

Placing a kiss on the top of her head and adjusting his hold on her, the young Stark rested his head back and closed his eyes. His suits arc reactor laying forgotten on the floor of the suite as he joined the telekinetic in the land of dreams.

 **X**

The very next day, as the students of Ewan high made their way into their school they were all alerted to the sound of a sportscar engine. Turning toward the parking lot, they found a familiar lamborgini pulling into the place it has been using for the last week.

Confusion rippled amongst the teens as they wondered what Nathan Stark could be doing at their school that early, only for their mouths to drop open as Carrie White stepped out of the passenger side. A peaceful smile on her face as she closed the door and gave a wave to the young hero behind the wheel before making her way into the building.

Nathan watched her go, smile on his face as he heard someone come up beside his car. "You seem to have left one big impression, haven't you?" said Rita Desjardin as she watched Carrie enter the school along with him.

"Only to those that truly deserve my attention. I don't normally develop feelings like this so fast for another, but Carrie's a special case." he admitted.

"I'll bet." replied the PE teacher before giving him her full attention. "I got your message last night. I'd ask how you got my number, but it's common knowledge for anyone looking for it."

The hero's expression turned serious as she looked up at her from his seated position. "There's a situation that I need your help with."

 **X**

Ignoring the bewildered stares that followed her as she passed by her fellow students, Carrie went to her locker to get the books for her first class. Memories of waking up in Nathan's arms that morning still fresh in her mind making her blush a bit.

They had both still been fully clothed when they awoke, but the feeling of safety and warmth being with him put a smile in her heart that couldn't be broken by anything. He'd even taken her to breakfest at the same diner they'd gone to when they first started hanging out together before bringing her to school.

And even though she was still concerned about her living situation since she refused to return home after the previous night. Nathan had told her that he had a plan that would help and it would take a little time, but she was free to stay with him as long as she wanted.

An idea that she was more than happy with given their evolving relationship. And with prom a little less than a week away, she was both excited and nervous to see how it would all turn out.

Grabbing her last book and putting it in her bag, Carrie closed her locker only to snap her head up when she found someone on the other side looking at her.

"Hay, Carrie." said Sue Snell, fidgiting in her spot slightly as she stood there.

"Hello...Sue." replied the telekinetic, more than a bit confused at why she was here talking to her in the first place. A bit if anxiety filling her given how the blonde had treated her alongside her fellow Ultras in the past.

Sue saw this and sighed with guilt and shame written on her features. "I'm not here to cause trouble, though I can't blame you for feeling that way given the past." she said regrettably. "I just wanted to know if you and I can talk?"

Carrie gripped her bag a bit tigher, "Why?" she asked, wanting to get to the bottom of this meeting and see if it was another trap being laid out for her.

The blonde looked around a moment before turning back to her, "I want to make amends, for everything I've done that hurt you. I know it sounds like complete bull and you have every right to not believe me. But I just want to ask that you hear me out, please."

Not knowing how to take the situation, the telekinetic just stood there with a confused expression still on her face. Sue make amends for the past? It did seem to unbelievable to be true. Like the other Ultras, she had taken pride in making her feel lower than dirt with their pranks and teasing.

Though, even she had to admit that she'd seen less and less of the blonde in recent days. When she saw her in the cafeteria she would always be with her boyfriend instead of the other girls. Almost like she was actively avoiding them.

Taking Carrie's silence as a bad sign, Sue tried another tactic. "You don't have to talk to me alone. We can wait until after school and Nathan can be with you, I'll bring Tommy so that you don't feel like it's another prank."

Carrie narrowed her eyes, "No tricks?" she asked, shocking the blonde with how serious she sounded in that moment.

"No tricks, I promise. Just you, me, Nathan and Tommy. No one else."

The telekinetic was still very skeptical, but Sue didn't give off any bad vibes that pointed to something bad happening. She nodded slowly, causing the blonde to smile in relief. "Thank you, Carrie. I swear that I'm being completely honest." the bell rang grabbing both girls' attention. "Tommy and I will meet you two by the tree where Nathan usually parks." with that she went down the hall to her class.

Watching her go, Carrie turned slowly and headed her own way. Biting her lip as she wondered what Sue was going on about, and slowly wondering why she was suddenly so interested in fixing things between them.

What had changed?

 **A/N: Big changes have already taken place, and the road to prom has begun. With Nathan changing the dynamic of things the plot will take several new turns that a few may or may not have seen coming. And I know that there hasn't been any action since the beginning, but all of that is going to change. That being said, I'm giving you guys a preview of the chapter I'm currently working on;**

 _ **ANGEL OF IRON - CHAPTER 7**_

 _"You think you're some kind of badass? A pussy little rich boy in a suit of armor. Take that away and what are you?"_

 _"Billionaire, genius, future CEO of Stark Industries and a one woman kind of man." Nathan replied sending a wink at Carrie. "What do you have to be proud of Billy-Bob? Other than trying to prove that humanity is attempting to evolve backwards."_

 _Billy gritted his teeth before lunging at the Stark heir with his fist cocked back, people screaming in alarm at his action but he couldn't have cared less as he prepared to teach the rich kid a lesson._

 _Though he wasn't anticipating Nathan to grab his outstretched arm and force him off balance with a foot to his ankle that sent him slamming face-first into the driver's side window of his car. The cracking of both his nose and the glass as he staggered to stay upright._

 _"Well now, that was attempted assault." said the hero cracking his knuckles. "Everything that happens now, is self-defense."_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hay guys! Sorry for the long update. With all the new ideas I had brewing a few other stories kind of slipped through the cracks. Thankfully I already had this chapter half finished when I put it on the back burner and finished it today for your enjoyment.**

 **And with some new Marvel movies in theaters (Ant-Man), and others coming out in the future, (Avengers: Infinity Wars Pt.1 & 2, DEADPOOL!) I got my mojo back for this one. So without further waiting, here we go again!**

 **(I own nothing)**

For the rest of the day, Nathan had been running around Chamberlain like a man on a mission.

After explaining to Rita about what had happened between Carrie and her mother the night before she was both angry and horrified about what the girl had to endure outside of school. And she was right on board with helping in whatever capacity that she could.

Pleased by her answer, the young Stark laid out the game plan he had formulated in how to deal with the situation. The teacher had been a little stunned that he came up with something so elaborate in such a short amount of time, but it seemed to be the best course of action and she was more than willing to do her part.

When everything was done, Rita went to get ready to teach while Nathan left the school and went straight to the local police department. Having sent everything to them ahead of time, he met with the detective he had contacted and informed him in person about the events in question.

The man had been with the force for many years, and in that time he had his suspicions about Margaret White and her treatment of her daughter. There had even been police responses in the last couple of years because the neighbores around the White household reported shouting and loud crying coming from the home.

After going through several files and overlooking documents, enough evidence was filed for a search of the house where Carrie had grown up and two units were dispatched to the location to perform it and arrest Margaret White for child abuse and neglect.

When everything was said an done, the hero went to the small town's DA office and met with the attorney he had also messaged the night before. Revealing the same information and the documents before, along with what he had been given from the professional lawyer his father had known for years, everything fell into place. All that was needed was what the police found in order to get things completely set up.

Before long the entire day had passed and Nathan was on his way back to Ewan high, parking in his usual spot as he waited for Carrie to exit.

As he stood there, he contemplated on his current relationship with the telekinetic. They definitely had feelings for each other and wanted to be together with how comfortable they were around one another. But at some point, he'd have to leave Maine and head back to California.

His chest ached at the mere thought of leaving Carrie here, after everything that he had witnessed and heard he couldn't abandon her like that. It wasn't who he was, and he cared about her too much to simply up and leave, there had to be a solution.

One had come to mind that could work out for the both of them, but he'd have to wait until after the prom was over before approaching her about it.

He was broken from his thoughts by the sound to the bell resounding from within the school. The students filing out with the end of the day with Carrie making her way shortly behind them as she made her way over to him.

"Hay, beautiful." Nathan said causing her to smile and blush as he pulled her into a quick hug. The small open display of affection was still very new to her, but the strawberry-blonde loved every moment of it regardless.

"Hello yourself." she replied stepping back from the embrace, realization of something passed over her expression and she bit her lip nervous. "I've got something to tell you."

The young Stark raised an eyebrow, looking around a moment before whispering, "You're not gonna tell me you have the ability to read minds too, are you? Cause you don't wanna know what goes on up here on a boring day." he said knocking the side of his head lightly.

Carrie giggled and shook her head, "No. Sue Snell approached me today." she saw Nathan go rigid and his expression turned serious. "She didn't hurt me, or tease me. She actually said she wanted to talk to me about something when school was over." she explained further.

"Did she say what?" asked the hero.

"She said she wanted to make amends, for all the bullying she's done to me over the years." said the telekinetic, taking in the skeptical look on the boy's face. "I was confused too. But the way she spoke, and the way she was acting, it didn't seem like she was trying to prank me like the last few times. She even said if I felt more comfortable I could have you there as well since she was bringing her boyfriend."

Nathan thought on this, it sounded too good to be true given Carrie's past with the girls at this school. He'd looked into Susan Snell like the other Ultras, and just like her friends she was the popular girl that looked down on others while following her friend Chris around.

He didn't trust the situation, not for a moment. But he did trust Carrie's instincts on the matter. "Where are we meeting them?" he asked, already making the decision to be there with her.

"Right here. She wanted to meet when school was over." replied Carrie as she looked back at the school as the rest of her fellow classmates filed out. They didn't have to wait very long as Sue Snell and Tommy Ross made their way down the steps and headed in their direction. Both of them looking nervous and skittish while the other students around them followed with their eyes.

The Stark heir stood at his full height, shoulders squared, jaw clenched and arms crossed. A stance he inherited from his dad when dealing with high profile business partners who were too stubborn to back down. He also made sure that Carrie was a bit behind him to be sure that this wasn't a trick of any kind.

When the other couple reached them there was a tense silence that Nathan was more than happy to break. "So, Susan Snell, Tommy Ross," he said causing the other two to jump a bit at the sound of his voice. "Carrie here tells me you wanted to speak with her about the BS you put her through in the past. Is that true?" he continued while centering his gaze on Sue.

The blonde girl gave a slow nod, turning her attention to Carrie before she started speaking. "I know it may not be any good now, but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. Ever since middle school the only thing I've ever done is make your life miserable like the others, and it's only been recently that I realized the kind of damage I was causing."

"Why?" asked the telekinetic, "Why now? After treating me the way you have for so long?"

Sue lowered her eyes to the ground, Tommy put a hand on her shoulder to offer comfort. "Because...after I saw the video that Chris posted, the one showing what we had done to you that day, it finally hit me. Seeing how scared and confused you were, and seeing how we were making it worse, I guess it kind of finally hit home. I've been trying to think of a way to make it up to you for everything for the last week, I had even asked Tommy if he'd be willing to take you to the prom instead of me. You deserve to feel happy, even if it was just for one night."

Tommy nodded, "I was a bit confused when she told me about her idea, but when she explained everything I understood. I was even going to ask you the other day. But when word got around that you were hanging out with Nathan I was a bit hesitant."

Carrie was shocked, to know that one of her tormentors was so willing to give up going to the prom so that she'd have a night of happiness threw her for a loop. Even Nathan was a bit surprised that someone would go that far for someone they bullied.

"That's...nice." the telekinetic said slowly, still trying to put things together. "But I already am happy, and going to prom." she reached her hand out and held the young Stark's to prove her point.

Sue smiled, "I figured as much, the current rumors going around here is that the two of you are dating. Especially after Chris was knocked down a few pegs the other day."

"You aren't going to stick up for your _friend_?" Nathan asked raising an eyebrow.

The blonde shook her head and frowned, "She's not my friend anymore. I should have seen the kind of conceited bitch that she was a long time ago. But I was too wrapped up in myself and fitting in to see the truth. The only thing I can do now is to start working toward redemption before moving on after graduation, and what better place to start than right here and now." she turned back to Carrie and held out her hand with a hesitant smile, "I...wanted to start over, if it's not too late."

Carrie didn't know how to respond, never would she have believed that one of her worst bullies would be so willing to make amends for the past. Asking, no _pleading_ , for a second chance.

She looked up at Nathan who looked back with a shrug, "It's your choice, Carrie. I'll be in your corner no matter what you choose." his words eased her anxiety a bit as she looked back at Sue who watched her, hope and fear dwelling in her eyes as she kept her hand out to her.

Slowly, she reached her hand out and shook the taller girl's. "I'm...still not sure. But I'm willing to give it a try."

Sue beamed a true smile, "You won't regret it, Carrie. I promise." she thought something over a moment and smiled again, "Infact, I do have another idea if you guys are alright with it?"

"What did you have in mind?" asked Nathan, now interested.

"Since we're all going to prom, why don't we go together as a group? It'll make the night even more fun and we can spend the time getting to know one another a bit better." explained the blonde. Tommy nodded in agreement as they waited for the response.

The hero and the telekinetic looked at one another before going back to the other couple, "Won't the other students give you a hard time for being around me?" wondered Carrie.

"To hell with them." said Sue strongly. "I'm done letting other people define who I am and who I should be around."

"Same here." replied Tommy. "We can look after ourselves, and we can help out too if you need us."

Unknown to the three town natives, Nathan had been scanning the heartbeats of both Sue and Tommy since the beginning of the conversation. Using a monitoring program that was built into his sunglasses, he had basically been a lie detector that would figure out if either of the two was trying to mislead them.

So far they'd been telling the truth. Which had been a relief considering he didn't think this school could handle another verbal shakedown of one of the other popular girls in 48 hours.

As he was about to switch the program off however, another faint reading appeared on the small HUD built into the tinted lenses. Confused, he did another scan and found that it was coming from Sue. More accurately...in her lower abdomnial area.

 _"No shit..."_ he thought while keeping his features schooled. _"That's going to be a hell of a surprise for them."_ turning the program off, he returned to the conversation at hand as he turned to the girl beside him, "They seem to be telling the truth. What do you think?"

Carrie bit her lip in thought, "W-Well...okay. If you guys are really being honest with me."

"We are, Carrie." said Sue, reaching out and taking one of the shorter girl's hands. "Trust me. No pranks, jokes, rumors, nothing. Just the four of us having a good time at prom."

The telekinetic gave a small smile and nodded at her.

"You know, I was hoping to take Carrie out for the day so she could find a dress when school let out. If she's okay with it, do you two wanna tag along?" Offered Nathan, "Cause I don't know about you, but it's kinda awkward going on a double date to prom without knowing the other couple."

Tommy scratched the back of his head and chuckled, "Yeah, that would be kinda weird."

Sue turned her attention back to Carrie, "How bout it, Carrie? I've already picked out my dress, I can help you find one if you want." The strawberry-blonde seemed unsure of herself, but as long as Nathan was there with her she knew that nothing bad would happen.

"Okay." she said after a long moment.

The Stark heir clapped his hands, "Alright then, lets take my car. We can come back and later so you can get your jeep." he said as he opened the driver's side door and moved the seat up so that the other two could get in. Looking at Carrie, he whispered so only she could hear.

"I'll make sure there's no funny business. But if they are being honest about all of this, maybe giving them a chance won't be so bad."

The girl nodded in agreement, she would at least give them a chance and hope for the best. If the worst should come to pass, then she'd know the truth and she would still be okay.

Once they were all in, Tommy couldn't help but whistle when he looked around the interior. "This is seriously a sick ride. Do you always drive cars like this?" he asked as he felt the leather of his seat. Sue smiling beside him as she got comfortable in her own.

"My old man is a firm believer of riding in style." replied Nathan as Carrie settled in her usual spot and buckled up. "Guess it kinda rubbed off on me. Though I'm working on a vintage Mustang back home that I'm almost done rebuilding."

The lacross player perked his head up, "Vintage Mustang? What year?"

" '73. Found it in a junkyard in LA, it's taken me a couple of months to get this far given the amount of parts and time it needed to be repaired. That, and I've been getting distracted by other things from time to time. But it's all going to pay off." replied the hero as the other boy asked more about the car.

Sue rolled her eyes before leaning forward and whispering to Carrie, "Looks like the boys found common ground." Carrie giggled in her seat as the car pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward town.

Behind them, another car rumbled to life and followed them out.

 **X**

Given the size of Chamberlain, the town's shopping district wasn't that large either. However, they did have a good number of stores for the people who lived there. And after being there for over a week, Nathan had gotten the layout of the town pretty well to the point of having it all logged to memory.

After parking the car, the two couples set out toward one of only three shops in town that sold dresses. Sue had mentioned that it was the same place where she had gotten hers and they had many different colors and styles.

Telling the boys to wait outside, the girls went into the shop and started looking at the dresses that were on display. Carrie ran her fingers along a red one that had been set up close to the door, feeling the texture before glancing at the price tag and frowning.

 _"I can't afford this one."_ she thought before moving on.

"You know, I think Nathan would be more than happy to help you get the dress you want." said Sue as she looked at the dress the other girl passed up.

"I don't want to rely on his money." admitted Carrie as she looked over a different dress. "I know he's wealthy and can afford anything anyone could ever want, but that's not why I like him so much." she smiled to herself as she thought about the hero.

The taller girl looked at her blissful expression and smiled softly, "You're really in love with him, aren't you?" Carrie blushed and looked away embarrised at being caught so easily. "It's nothing to be embarrised about, Carrie. I was the same way when I realized how much Tommy meant to me. When you find the one, you just know."

Biting her lip, the telekinetic turned to her ex-tormentor. "It's still very hard for me to believe that we're talking like this. I didn't really expect anyone to be sorry for what they did to me."

Sue looked to the floor guiltily. "I can't blame you for that. Coming out of the blue and telling you how sorry I am would be a more than hard to believe, but I had to try at least." she thought about it a moment before asking a question that had been on her mind, "Why did you even give me this chance? You have every right to just ignore me and walk away."

"Because if there was one thing I ever learned from the bible from all the times mama forced it on me, it was that God is forgiving and merciful." replied Carrie. "And after all the years of abuse from you and the others, I've been able to figure out who's lying to me and if they meant me harm. It's what kept me away from the more humiliating pranks."

"Even though I still have my doubts, I'm still willing to give you a chance to make things right. Everyone deserves one if they're willing to try."

The other girl smiled, water gathering in the corners of her eyes as she pulled the telekinetic into a brief hug. "Thank you." she whispered before letting her go, there was a moment of silence as the two went back to looking around the shop.

Carrie paused when here eyes caught the rolls of fabric set up toward the back. Making her way over, she looked to each one before settling on a particular roll that held a light-pink material. Running her fingers gently across the almost silk-like fabric, she smiled to herself as she realized this would be what she needed.

 **X**

Outside the store, Nathan sat with Tommy on a nearby bench talking between themselves.

"So, are all those stories we read about on the news and in magazines true?" asked the lacross player taking a sip of the soda in his hand.

"You mean like the one about me secretly dating Kendal Jenner?" asked the Stark heir drinking his own beverage. "Take it from me, not everything you read is true. Being the child of a celebrity isn't as happy and glamorous like some would believe. Christ, when it first came out that I was my dad's kid I couldn't even go to school without reporters hounding me at every turn."

Tommy winced, "Sounds rough. How'd you manage?"

Nathan shrugged, "Home schooled until I started high school. Blew everyone away when I passed all exams even with me being so young. Though that wasn't easy either." he sighed as he remembered those hard years. "Being a genius, and younger than everyone else can put a pretty big bullseye on your back."

"Is that why you stuck up for Carrie?" asked the other boy.

The hero looked his way, "I helped Carrie, because I'm a firm supporter of anti-bullying policies and have made dozens of donations to such organizations. But more than that, there's just something about her, something special that no one is intelligent enough to see with their own eyes. And I really like seeing her smile."

He looked at the one beside him, "Your the boyfriend of one of her biggest bullies, can you honestly admit that she deserved anything that happened to her?"

Tommy was silent, avoiding Nathan's gaze as he sighed. "Honestly? I asked Sue not long after the video was posted what Carrie had done to her to be treated like that. She couldn't give me an answer, but in the days that followed she started acting strange. Having trouble sleeping, couldn't focus much, it was like she was withdrawing from something. Then when she came out to me about how guilty she had been feeling it started to make sense."

"And you decided to help her in anyway you could." said Nathan getting a nod.

"I never understood why people treated Carrie that way. Even though I didn't pick on her like everyone else, I watched it happen and did nothing. If anything, I share my own guilt and shame for not doing something about it." admitted the lacross player.

A few moments passed between them as that sat and drank their sodas. "Can I level with you about something?" asked the Stark heir, his voice serious.

Tommy looked at him and blinked, "Uh, sure." his pulse spiking when Nathan gave him a deep, piercing look.

"If I find out that this is another ploy to make Carrie miserable, or something leading to another incident like the one in the locker room. I will personally, and ruthlessly, make you and your girlfriend's lives a living hell. You saw what I can do when I aired Chris' dirty laundry infront of everybody, that's only the tip of the spear. Knowledge is power, and I have more than enough to make me a threat to a lot of people." stated the hero with a grim tone that left the other boy a bit shaken.

Leaning back in his spot, relaxing his position after making his point clear. "Though, if the two of you truly are sincere, then you have nothing to worry about." he with in a laid back manner while he looked at Tommy and smirked, "Need to check your pants?"

Tommy shook his head as he regained his composure. "I'm...I'm good...you can be pretty damn scary when you want to be, you know that?"

"If I'm going to be taking the reigns and run Stark Industries one day, I gotta have the ability to make folks in the boardrooms see my way of thinking. And if they don't, and push me too hard, then the crap they're talking about won't be all that's spewing." replied Nathan. "You're a good kid, Tommy. I can tell that much. And Sue really looks like she wants to change her ways for the better. But remember the old saying, _Acta non Verba_."

The lacross player scratched his head, "Sorry, didn't pick that up in english." he lamented.

"Actions, not words." stated the hero. "If you guys really are serious about what you're doing, then you're really going to have to prove it to Carrie. She's had it a lot harder than anyone else can think." he left his words to hang in the air as they turned their heads hearing the stores entrance open.

Carrie and Sue came out into the warm sun, both of them smiling as they joined the boys. "Find anything interesting?" asked Nathan as he attempted to peek in the bag the telekinetic had in her hands.

She immediately clamped it shut, and reinforced it with her powers so he couldn't see. "You're not seeing it until prom night." said the strawberry-blonde. Sue giggled off to the side when the Stark heir gave her a wounded puppy look.

"Not even a peek?" he asked, but Carrie only shook her head making him sigh in defeat. "Okay, fine! Spoil my fun!" he exclaimed in mock frusteration as he threw his arms in the air causing the other three to laugh.

"So, what now?" asked Tommy while sliding an arm around his girl. "To be honest, I could really go for a good burger right about now."

"There's this good diner Carrie and I have gone to a few times. Food's good and the atmosphere is pretty decent too." said Nathan.

Sue tilted her head, "Joseph's Diner?" she asked getting a nod from the hero. "We've been there a few times ourselves, the selection is better than most places around here."

"Then let's let Carrie stash her stuff at the car and grab a bite, we'll head back to Ewan so you can pick up your jeep afterword." offered Nathan. Everyone agreed and they set out back to where the lamborgini was parked.

Rounding a corner at the end of the block that would take them there, the group of four came to a stop when they found another vehicle parked nose to nose with the sports car. A familiar red Chevelle with an equally familiar individual leaning against the driver's side door.

Shaved head, black denim jacket over a black t-shirt with ripped jeans and steel toed boots. A pair of dark eyes leering at them as he stood there with his arms crossed, waiting.

"What the hell is Billy doing here?" wondered Sue, looking around for any sign of Chris or anyone else and finding that he was alone.

Nathan narrowed his eyes, also scanning around looking for anyone that could be laying in wait. But he also couldn't find anyone. "Carrie...stay with Sue and Tommy." he said making their heads snap in his direction.

Carrie looked to argue but he waved her off, "If this is some kind of trap, I'd prefer it if you were kept out of the crossfire." he explained as he looked to the other couple, "If things turn bad, get out of here with her and call the cops. I can handle myself."

Tommy nodded hesitantly, glancing at their guest. The Stark heir sent a reassuring smile at Carrie before making his way forward.

Billy smirked at his approach, "Well, well. If it isn't the 'big famous rich boy' that's got this town in a fit."

"I might be." replied Nathan as he looked the thug up and down, "And let me guess...you're the wannabe greaser who likes to say he 'owns this neighborehood'?" he asked with a fake brooklyn accent.

The older male scowled as he leaned off his car, "You know, I heard about what you said to my girl the other day. That's some pretty big talk from some out of towner. You should really think twice before bad-mouthing another man's woman."

"Kind of hard not to say something, especially when the one in question is considered the town bitch." replied the Stark heir, "I find it hard to believe that she even has friends in the first place, concidering she treats everyone as though they are beneath her. Though seeing the company she keeps outside of school, obviously it's easy to see that she's starved for daddy's attention."

He scratched his nose with his thumb, "Honestly, I'm a bit nervous being around you this close. With how willing she is to flaunt herself around, I'm worried about catching something. Have you had all your shots done?"

Billy gritted his teeth in anger, unfolding his arms and clenching his fists. "I'd watch that mouth of yours, Stark. You're hero daddy isn't here to save your ass."

Nathan chuckled, "That's funny. You honestly think I need to rely on my old man to keep me out of trouble? Silly grease-monkey, you know nothing of the powers I wield."

Off to the side, Carrie, Sue and Tommy watched the back and forth between the two. The girls a little worried about what would happen while Tommy wondered if he should step in and lend a hand.

"If I were you, I'd be heading back to your little house on the hill. Before things become too much for you to handle." said Billy, cracking his knuckles as he took a threatening step closer. "You don't know what kind of trouble you can get into in a small town like this. You don't belong here."

"Is that a fact?" asked the hero, not budging an inch. "If you're going to try and threaten me, Billy-Bob, then you need to work on your material. Because I've heard better from old ladies at bus stops. And really? The macho-man routine went out of style years ago, now you just sound like you're overcompensating for something. Though, that does explain why your woman was attempting to charm her way into my pants before."

The thug bristled at the words spoke, "I'm warning you rich-boy, don't fuck with me!"

"Much like Chris fucks with everybody else?" Nathan pushed with a straight face. "Everyone knows she loves sausage, but what flavor is her preference I wonder?"

Billy looked to be on the verge of attempting to murder him, which was exactly what the young Stark was waiting for. He wasn't a fool, and knew that someone like Billy Nolen was easy to anger given his past history.

When he looked into Chris and what she had done, he also looked into her boyfriend's record as well. The guy was a real peace of work, multiple counts of theft, arson, vandalism, and minor assault. All of which had either been solved with fines or community service, though given his record, he was on severly thin ice with the law and was risking jail time if he kept up his current course.

A moment or two passed, other people who had been walking close by where now watching the scene unfold while wondering what was going to happen next. Carrie looked around nervously before focusing back on Nathan as he squared off against Chris' boyfriend.

She'd heard the rumors about him, how he was nothing but trouble and was as bad as Chris was when it came to the treatment of others. Almost exactly what her mother had warned her about in regards to men.

Sue was gripping Tommy's hand. She knew all about Billy's reputation and what he was capable of when angry. Chris had even bragged about how he nearly crushed another guy's face in when he attempted to hit on her. He didn't hold any punches when pushed too far, and from the looks of things he was being pushed to the very end of his rope

A sharp smirk appeared on Billy's face, puffing his chest out in a way that revealed what would inevitably happen next. "You think you're some kind of badass? A pussy little rich boy in a suit of armor. Take that away and what are you?"

"Billionare, genius, future CEO of Stark Industries and a one woman kind of man." Nathan replied sending a wink at Carrie. "What do you have to be proud of, Billy-Bob? Other than trying to prove that humanity is attempting to evolve backwards."

Billy gritted his teeth again before lunging at the Stark heir with his fist cocked back, people screamed in alarm at his action, but he couldn't have cared less as he prepared to teach the rich kid a lesson.

Though, he wasn't anticipating Nathan to grab his outstretched arm and force him off balance with a foot to his ankle that sent him slamming face-first into the driver's side window of his car. The cracking of both his nose and the glass was heard as he staggered to stay upright.

"Well now, that was attempted assault." said the hero cracking his knuckles. "Everything that happens now, is self-defense."

The thug glared hatefully at him, blood dripping down from his broken nose as he lunged again, the young Stark brought his arms up and prepared himself. Easily blocking the haymaker that was aimed for his head and countering with an open-palm strike to his opponent's chest, staggering him back and putting distance between them again.

"You know the thing about being a 'rich-boy'?" said Nathan as he dodged under a punch, driving an uppercut into Billy's midsection and doubling him over. Grabbing one of his arms and torquing it behind his back making him grunt in pain. "I can afford to have the best self-defense instructors on the West-Coast train me in my spare time."

He shoved Billy forward, forcing the thug to slam his hands against the Chevelle or risk slamming into the broken window again. "I don't need my suit to kick your ass, Nolen." said the hero crossing his arms over his chest. "You've embarresed yourself enough, pick up what's left of your pride and walk away."

The other male kept his back to him, one hand still resting on the car as the other reached into his jacket.

Carrie saw this and gasped, "NATHAN LOOK OUT!" she screamed as Billy spun around fast. A butterfly knife flipping open mid-swing as he slashed it at the young Stark.

Nathan reacted fast, leaping back as the tip of the blade sliced through his shirt barely missing the flesh underneath.

Standing a few meters apart now, he kept his arms up as the two started to circle one another. Billy with the knife held in hand as he looked for an opening to exploit. "Still feeling lucky, Stark?" he asked tossing the blade between his hands.

The hero said nothing as he stopped circling, standing to his full height before reaching his hand over and pressing a small button on his watch. A few seconds passed as they stood there glaring at each other.

"Well, aren't you going to make a move?" asked the thug arrogantly, "Where's all that bravado you were spouting off?"

"Oh, it's still there." replied Nathan as he checked the time, "I'm just waiting for a _helping hand_." Billy looked confused, until he heard something that resembled a small jet passing through the air. He looked up, and was immediatelt taken off his feet when something hard slammed into the side of his face, spinning him where he stood before he hit the ground.

The young Stark snapped out his hand as the projectile shot toward him, small beams of blue light passing between the object and his watch before it latched on to his outstretched limb. Brown and brick colored metal began unfolding around his hand until it was covered up to his elbow.

The gauntlet of his suit flared to life, the repulsor cannon in the center of the palm coming online with a soft whine as it powered up. Nathan flexed his hand and fingers, the armor component following his movements fluidly. "Gotta thank dad for helping me with that feature." he said to himself before looking over to see Billy staggering back to his feet.

A large bruise forming on the side of his face where the gauntlet had struck him as he looked up to see Nathan raising his hand, repulsor glowing brightly as it began to charge. "Well, looks like you brought a knife to a gunfight." he said smirking at how the thug looked fearfully at the energy cannon. "What's the matter, Nolen? Where's all _your_ bravado?"

Billy glared, but didn't say anything as he backed up toward his car. Knowing he was now literally out-gunned against the hero. "This isn't over, Stark!" he called out while getting in his car. The Chevelle roaring to life, the tires squealing as he backed up hard before gunning the engine and peeling out of the parking lot.

Nathan followed him out with his eyes before lowering his gauntlet when he was sure he was gone. _"Barely here two weeks and already I've got people who hate my guts. Gotta be another family trait."_ he thought while turning to the others. "Well, that was something." he said casually while rubbing the back of his head with his armored hand.

"I'm surprised you didn't blast him." said Tommy, regaining his voice first.

"I would have if he left me no choice." replied the young Stark as he pressed a button on the underside of the gauntlet, the armor opening up allowing him to pull his hand out. "A low level repulsor blast would have ended things quickly, but I figured a bit of psychological warfare would be more than enough."

Carrie approached him, running her finger along the tear in his shirt with concern still visible in her eyes. Nathan smiled and held her hand, "I'm okay." he said lowly. The telekinetic smiled as she wrapped her arms around him.

Taking a bit of time to recollect themselves, the group continued on with their day unhindered. Grabbing lunch before heading back to the school where Tommy and Sue promised to meet up with them again once more before the prom as they headed their own way.

Nathan and Carrie had just gotten back into the car when the young Stark's phone went off. Checking the number, he answered it quickly. "Stark here."

"Mr. Stark, Detective Borros of the Chamberlain police department. I wanted to call you personally and let you know that we just finished our investigation of the White household...It was...a lot worse than we thought it would be."

The hero sighed, noticing the telekinetic at his side giving him a concerned look. "I take it you want to see me ASAP?"

"And Carrie as well. The DA's already been notified and is on his way."

"Thanks, we'll head right there." with that Nathan hung up and looked over at Carrie, the questions clear on her face. "We need to head to the police station, a couple people want to talk to us."

"Us?" asked the girl confused. "Nathan, what's going on?"

The young Stark sighed as he started telling her what he had been up too before coming back to the school that afternoon. Hoping that everything turned out okay and wouldn't have any backlash.

X

Elsewhere, Billy Nolen was sitting on the hood of his car with a scowl on his face while Chris held an ice pack to the large bruise the size of a grapefruit on his cheek.

"Fucking bastard." he muttered hatefully. "He has no idea who he's messing with. Him and that little scank of his will pay."

Chris removed the ice pack and looked at her boyfriend's damaged face. Anger bubbling inside her as she realized everything around here had started falling apart so fast around her. She was banned from prom, the whole school knew about her record, her friends were nervous to be around her, and that little bitch Carrie somehow became the talk of Ewan ever since Nathan Stark came around.

It wasn't fair! She was nothing! A pathetic little nothing that was better off dead and buried along with her freak of a mother!

And Stark...how dare he threaten her and hurt her boyfriend. Just because he was Iron Man's son didn't give him the right to treat them that way.

Billy was right, concequences be damned, Carrie White and Nathan Stark were both going to pay.

 **A/N: And the plot thickens just a bit more. I know it might be a bit early for the detachable suit components, but since when has a Stark followed anyone else's rules? I'm going to be wrapping up the 'Carrie' portion of the plot within the next couple of chapters. It's about time to move onto the next stage of the series and really get things rolling.**

 **Till next time, leave your reviews at the door!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: After care consideration and planning, I've decided to end the 'Carrie' portion of this story with only two chapters after this one before easing into the Iron Man 2 storyline. I know a few of you are disappointed at the lack of action thus far since its mostly been drama and romance. But every great story needs such things to make it all come together, and the lack of action will change in the very near future, so I do intend on delivering.**

 **This installment will have a few moments that will have you cheering, but don't take my word for it, see for yourself. ( I own nothing)**

Several emotions crossed Carrie's face when Nathan was done explaining everything he did since dropping her off at school that morning. Ranging from confusion, shock, fear, curiosity, a small amount of anger, all ending with a blank look as she looked down at her hands in her lap.

The young Stark remained silent, swallowing dryly as he waited for her to say something, anything at all. It was by far one of the most tense moments he had ever experienced so far, and he hoped and prayed that Carrie wouldn't get angry at him for helping her like this.

A few more mintues passed before she looked at him, uncertainty clear in her eyes. "What...What happens if they arrest mama?" she asked hesitantly.

"She'll be charged with child abuse and neglect, and sent somewhere she will hopefully get the help that she needs." Nathan replied, "Carrie, no mother should ever treat their child the way she was treating you. Mine abandoned me on my dad's doorstep and never looked back, but for the woman who raised you to put you through so much, ontop of what was happening to you at school..."

He trailed off before slumping back in the driver's seat of his car, "I'm sorry I did all of this behind your back. But I couldn't allow you to put yourself through that anymore. You deserve better and-" he was cut off when the telekinetic leaned over the arm rest and wrapped her arms around him, burrowing her face in the crook of his neck as she embraced him.

Nathan let out a sigh of relief as he embraced her back. Waiting a moment or two until she spoke again. "What happens now?"

"The police just want to ask you a few questions for the record. After that we'll talk to the district attorney, if the evidence is as strong as I think it might be, and given your age and the fact your close to graduating high school, you're viable to become emancipated." the hero explained.

Carrie looked up at him, worry in her eyes. "But...where will I Iive? I don't want to be sent to some home and-" Nathan put a finger to her lips and smiled.

"Relax, Carrie. I took care of that as well. If there's one thing my dad ever taught me about the law it was to get to know someone who could find the proper loopolls. I contacted our families lawyer and he sent me the information I needed to ensure that nothing like that would happen to you, all you need is a legal guardian to speak on your behalf."

The girl tilted her head in confusion, "Legal guardian? Who?"

Nathan grinned as he leaned forward and started the car. "That's a surprise for right now. Buckle up and we'll head to the police station." she did so without a second thought as they pulled out of the school parking lot and headed into town.

X

The trip was only a few minutes, the teenagers walking through the front doors of the quiet station where a man stood beside the front desk waiting for them.

Looking about middle aged, with short cut brown hair with streaks of grey running through it wearing a brown jacket over a white button up shirt and black slacks. A detective badge attached to the gun holster on his right hip shinning clearly in the light of the lobby.

"Mr. Stark, Ms. White. Detective David Borros, thank you for coming in so quickly." the detective said shaking Nathan's hand. Carrie was a bit hestiant, but shook as well when it was offered.

"No problem, detective." replied the young Stark seriously, "What's the situation?"

Borros motioned for them to follow him and led them through the station into a quiet room with a table and a couple chairs for them to sit in. "Margaret White was apprehended four hours ago." he said closing the door so they could have privacy. "However, it wasn't for the reason we were contacted. Though the evidence discovered will ensure those charges are put on her as well."

"What happened?" asked Nathan, Carrie gripping his hand under the table as she too wondered what had taken place.

The detective breathed slowly, "When the officers sent to the house arrived she wouldn't allow them entry. Even after they said they had a warrant she attempted to bar them from getting inside, so they had to use a bit of force to enter the home. It was here that she became violent. She screamed at them about 'God punishing them' and 'They would burn in hell'."

"She attacked them with a butcher knife from the kitchen. No one was injured, but one of the officers was forced to taser her to avoid her causing harm to herself or others. When the effects wore off it took three of them to get her in the back of he cruiser, one of the men said it was almost as if she were possessed with how she was acting."

There was a tense silence in the room as the information was taken in. Borros sat in his own chair and leaned forward. "When Mrs. White was in custody, the officers performed their search. They found the 'Prayer Closet' that you had mentioned to us, trace amounts of blood were found inside along with the various locks on the outside. They also discovered a series of journals stored in Mrs. White's bedroom depicting the various times she sent Carrie in there, along with...other things..." the man had been clearly on the job for a long time, but from the way he spoke the last sentence even he was uncomfortable and angry at what he may have seen in those logs.

He was a father of three himself, he loved his kids dearly. But this woman...she wasn't a parent, or a proper woman of faith. If he could classify her as anything, it would have been a monster, a _demon_ for what she had done to her daughter for so many years.

Looking at the teens infront of him, he continued, "Margaret White is currently being charged with assaulting a police officer and hindering an investigation. There will also be the charges of unlawful imprisonment, abuse and neglect. With the evidence collected, she won't be getting away with any of it if she can even make it to trial without digging herself in deeper."

Nathan smiled, "Thank you, detective." he looked at Carrie who still seemed unsure. Squeezing her hand to get her attention, he smiled at her as well. "She won't hurt you again, Carrie." he assured her, getting a small smile in return.

Detective Borros cleared his throat getting their attention as he pulled out a pen and notepad. "Ms. White, I know that this is all happening fast and it's alright if you're not up to it right now. But if it's okay I'd like to ask you some questions. A statement from you will ensure that this case will close very quickly."

Taking a deep breath, the telekinetic felt another squeeze on her hand from the one beside her as she nodded and began answering what was asked.

Some of which was difficult, having been silent about everything for so long. But eventually she revealed everything. Time slipping by like nothing as she recounted what she could remember about her life with ther mother. And the more that she spoke, the more shocked and angry it made both the detective and Nathan.

By the time she finished, Carrie was in tears. The emotional dam finally bursting after so long of being locked up tight. Nathan picked her up and set her in his lap as he held her shaking form. Head resting atop of hers as he rocked her gently, whispering that he was there for her and he wasn't going anywhere as he helped her through the emotional backlash.

"Do you have everything you need?" the young Stark asked the detective who nodded serously.

"And then some." he stood and walked around the table, patting the young man's shoulder and giving him a nod of understanding before heading to the door. "I'll leave you two alone for a bit." he said before exiting.

The couple sat in silence, Carrie's sobs had quieted to a light sniffle every once in a while as she remained curled up in Nathan's lap. Allowing his warmth to envelope her and reminder her that he was there and she was safe.

His hand running slowly up and down her back in a soothing way as her tense form started to relax. "You okay?" he asked quietly, doing his best to ease her tension.

She nodded before wiping away a few stray tears. "I...I tried so hard to not remember most of it. T-Talking about it...I..." she couldn't form the words as she shivered, causing the one holding her to tighten the embrace even more. "Why? Why did she do all of this to me? Why wasn't I ever good enough for her?"

Nathan tilted her head up to look at him, Carrie gasped seeing the steel resolve in his eyes. "It wasn't you who wasn't good enough, Carrie. She wasn't a good mother. Whatever her reasons were, they weren't even remotely the proper way to raise you. She treated you with cruelty and instilled fear when you didn't act the way she wanted you to. Making you feel weak and think low of yourself so that she could control you."

"She has issues, whether in regards to the world around her or something else entirely, and she took them out on you. That's not right. But whatever she tried to do, she failed."

The telekinetic blinked, "Failed?"

Nodding, the young Stark continued, "She tried to make you weak, afraid of the world and keep you locked away. Yet you broke free. You stood up to her and stood up for yourself. Your stronger than she is, and you proved it by overcoming what you've been through and ensuring that she never hurts you again. Your a very strong woman, Carrie White."

Carrie blushed deeply at Nathan's words, her chest warming up as she tucked her head beneath his chin. She'd never been called strong before, but it was hard to not believe his words.

He was right, she stood up against her mother and now she was free from her grasp. And a small part deep in her heart hoped that in time, she would get better and they could try and reconcile someday. But for now, it felt like a great weight was lifted from her soul. Like chains breaking away.

Neither of them knew how long they sat like that, but their peace was broken by a light knock on the door. Both teens looking up when it opened to reveal a different man that was about three inches shorter than the detective with a bald head wearing a nice black suit and red tie holding a brief case.

"I'm looking for Carrie White?" he asked kindly.

The telekinetic looked at him curiously, "I-I'm Carrie." she said causing the man to smile as he entered the room and held his hand out to her.

"Carl Matthews, I'm the DA that was contacted about your situation." he sent a look toward Nathan who nodded in thanks to him before he sat across the table from the two teens. "I just finished speaking with Detective Borros about what was discovered at your home, along with the arrest of your mother. I can understand that this is a very difficult time for you, if you would prefer that we meet another time, I'll understand."

Carrie bit her lip as she slid out of her spot with Nathan and back into her original chair. As much as she just wanted to crawl in bed and relax after such a day, she realized it was better to get everything over and done with and not delay it.

"I'm...I'm alright, Mr. Matthews." she said with as much conviction as she could muster, despite the circumstances.

The man nodded as he opened his briefcase and took out a couple of documents. "After reviewing your case thoroughly, there is more than enough evidence to put your mother away for some time. Though given her condition, it's possible that she'll be sent to an institution where she might be able to get help. Either way, if all goes well she won't be allowed anywhere near you given the severity of the crime."

"Also, given that you're only a few months away from being a legal adult, and with graduation from high school even sooner, the prospect of you becoming emancipated is very likely."

Nathan remained silent, allowing the DA to fill in the small gaps of information he hadn't been able to tell Carrie yet in regards to her situation and how things would go from there. The meeting took almost an hour, both he and the telekinetic going over the documents laid out before them carefully. He even explained some of the legal text to her so that she could understand it better.

It was pretty cut and dry, especially after the meeting the young Stark had with Matthews almost half a day earlier. Carrie would be granted temporary emancipation while under the supervision of a legal guardian until she graduated from Ewan. After that, she'd be able to make her own decisions and be recognized by the law as an adult despite her birthday being only a few months away.

After talking everything a bit more and signing a few papers, Nathan doing so as well being a witness. The DA started to put everything away when Carrie brought up something that had been on her mind for a while. "Mr. Matthews, you never said who would be made my legal guardian."

The man smiled as he clipped his briefcase closed, "Someone has already come forward to fill the roll, Carrie. And she's more than happy to look after you for as long as you need." All of them looked to the door when there was a soft knock. When it opened, the young woman's eyes widened.

Standing in the opening was Rita Desjardin, a warm smile on her face as she looked Carrie in the eye. "Hi, Carrie."

"M-Ms. Desjardin?" the telekinetic asked not believing it. "But...how...why?" she managed to get out over her shock.

Rita came forward and kneeled infront of her, "Because you deserve to be happy and free. Ever since I was hired at Ewan I watched as you were bullied relentlessly. I did everything I could to help you from the sidelines, but I was always ashamed that I couldn't do more." the older woman reached out and held Carrie's hand with hers. "The incident in the locker room was the last straw for me, and I promised to do whatever it took to get you the justice you deserve. When Nathan told me about his idea I didn't hesitate, I signed the legal guardianship papers without a second thought. You can stay with me as long as you like, even after graduation. I'll make sure that you're never hurt again, and you have a safe and proper home to return to."

Carrie couldn't believe it, she wanted to pinch herself to be sure that she wasn't dreaming all of this. Tears slipped down her cheeks before she lunged forward and hugged Rita with everything she had. The PE teacher hugging her back with tears in her own eyes as they held each other.

The two men in the room looked to one another before leaving together, deciding to give the new guardian and her charge some time alone to talk as they stepped out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"You did a noble thing, Mr. Stark." said Matthews as he watched the to woman start talking together.

"It's all worth it." Nathan replied as he smiled at the scene as well, seeing Carrie smiling and carefree made him feel on top of the world.

The DA nodded as he turned to the young man beside him, "I've also put the paper work through about the incident that occured today. By tomorrow, an arrest warrent will be issued for William Nolen for assault with a deadly weapon. And with his record the way it is, it'll be his last strike."

Nodding, the young Stark glared at his feet. "If that doesn't send a message..." he said to himself before shaking his head. "I'll keep you posted if there's anything else. Thank you, for everything you've done."

Matthews patted his shoulder, "Like you said, it was worth it." with that he headed for the exit, leaving Nathan standing there as he watched Rita and Carrie carry on their conversation. His resolve unbreakable as he made the vow that nothing would ever hurt her again, or whoever dared to do so would feel what it was like to make a Stark an enemy.

X

The next day, when the final bell rang at Ewan high the students flooded out like they always did. Among them was Chris and her friends as they made their way down the steps to the side walk. The leader of the Ultra's looked around and scowled when she saw a familiar strawberry-blonde sitting on the hood of and equally familiar lamborgini beside said driver's owner.

Her scowl deepened as she saw them laughing together before they looked up as another couple joined them. Chris was stunned when she recognized them as her now ex-friend Sue Snell and her boyfriend Tommy Ross, the two couples talking amongst themselves like it was something they did every day.

When the hell did they-

"CHRIS!" she snapped out of it and looked at Tina who was pointing at something on the other side of the parking lot. A small crowd had gathered where a police cruiser had pulled up, two officers were in the process of handcuffing someone as they attempted to struggle free.

The lead Ultra's heart nearly stopped when she saw that it was her boyfriend Billy that was being led to the back of the cruiser she sprinted over to them. "WAIT! WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?!" she demanded.

"Ma'am, please step back." said one of the officers as they shoved Billy into the back seat and closed the door. The delinquent kicking hard at the window and only managing to smudge the hard glass with his boots.

"That's my fucking boyfriend! Why are you arresting him?!" Chris screamed as she tried to reach for the door only for the same officer to keep her away.

"Mr. Nolen is being arrested on the charge of assault with a deadly weapon." he explained causing the gathered students to gasp.

Chris felt the blood drain from her face, "T-They're lying! Billy would never do that! He's innocent!"

"Several witnesses saw your 'boyfriend' take out a knife and attack someone out of anger. Given his past record with violent acts, I'm afraid that Mr. Nolen is in severe trouble this time." explained the officer as he and his partner got into the front of the cruiser and drove away, leaving the brunette standing there with tears streaming down her face while her friends tried to console her.

"I...I have to call my dad!" she said mostly to herself as she took out her phone and dialed the proper number. Even though her parents didn't like Billy all that much, they would do anything if it meant her being happy.

Waiting for several seconds, her father's voicemail picked up instead leaving her confused. She tried again with the same result before calling home. "Mom? It's me. Is daddy home? I need to talk to him right..."

"..."

"Wait...what's going on?"

"..."

"WHAT DO YO MEAN DADDY WAS FIRED?! WHY WOULD THE LAW-FRIM DO THAT?!"

"..."

Whatever color was still in her cheeks faded to complete white as her mother explained the situation more. Somehow, the owners of the law-firm her father worked at were tipped off about him bribing various officials for one reason or another. Mr. Hargensen had been terminated almost immediately after finding out and was being threatened with legal action for smearing the company's good name for the sake of his own agenda.

The phone slipped from Chris' hand and landed on the sidewalk, falling to her knees beside it as she felt the world closing in on her. In one day she had lost Billy, and could very well lose her dad as well.

How could this happen? Who would do this? Her thoughts were broken when she heard her phone chime with a new text message. Looking down at the now cracked screen, she saw that it was sent from an unknown caller, the text already visible with only three words that were as clear as day.

 _I warned you._

Turning her head slowly, Chris looked across the parking lot and found Nathan Stark looking at her right back. Eyes locking with hers over the rim of his sunglasses with his own cell phone in hand.

The lead Ultra clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, her vision tinting red with her anger. But the hero only smirked at her as he got into his car with Carrie beside him. Sue and Tommy getting into Tommy's jeep not too far away as the cars pulled out and headed in the same direction together.

X

The rest of the week went by smoothly with no other incidents. With Tommy and Sue's help, they were able to gather all of Carrie's things out of her old house and moved it over to Rita's where she was now staying.

Carrie had started acting much more open and carefree than she ever had before, with her mother facing a long sentence in an institution for her mental instability there was nothing putting her down.

No one bothered her at school anymore either, with word getting around that she was now "dating" Nathan Stark no one dared approach her with ill intent. Even more so now that they saw her hanging around Sue and Tommy every so often.

When asked about the sudden change, the couple would just shrug and say "Why not?" In only a couple short days, Carrie had formed a rather stable friendship with Sue while the same could be said for Tommy and Nathan. The four of them hanging out a couple more times together after the first and having a great time.

The Chamberlain natives laughing when Nathan told stories about how his dad first created his Iron Man suit, and how one of his lab robots kept dousing him with a fire extinguisher even though he wasn't burning when he was testing it out.

Rita had been happy to have Carrie in her home. The woman lived alone in a two story house she bought over a year ago and was glad to have someone to share the space with. The telekinetic took one of the spare bedrooms and settled in rather nicely, and the two woman got along very well with their relationship of guardian and charge.

Nathan had also been a frequent visitor to the home. Rita had started bringing Carrie to school with her and the young Stark would come and pick her up at the end of the day and spend time with her until the teacher returned home.

He stayed for dinner each time, helping to cook it once or twice before either heading back to his hotel room or crashing on the couch if it got too late.

Though each time he slept over, Rita would come down the stairs the next morning and find Carrie curled up asleep with him on the pull-out. Both clothed but looking content in their position.

She didn't have the heart to repremand either of them. Nathan was a safe zone for Carrie and she knew that the young man could be trusted alone with her. Like only a few others, she saw the growing affection between the two and how inseperable they seemed to be.

It was adorable how they were together, and with how protectful Nathan could be it was easy to tell that nothing harmful would befall the young woman.

Depsite all of that, prom was coming up very quickly. The four teens had all made the proper plans and made sure everything was ready for the event. The young Stark pitching in a great deal so that none of the others emptied their wallets too much, of which Tommy was infinitely thankful for.

Nathan just smirked and told him, "What's the point of being a billionare if you can't have a little extra fun once in a while with friends?" No one could argue with that logic as they made sure everything was in place.

X

Prom was now only a day away, and everyone was excited for the night the seniors had been waiting for all year.

In the Desjardin home, two of those that would be attending the event decided to spend the day before just relaxing. Carrie sitting on the couch in the living room curled up with a good book while Nathan was sitting on the floor infront of her wearing his suit's left gauntlet making adjustments with a set of small tools laid out on the surface of the coffee table.

Rita was out running a couple of errands and wouldn't be back for a little while, so they had the house to themselves for the time being. And with all the plans had been made with Sue and Tommy everything was set of the next evening so they had nothing to worry about.

The young Stark removed a small panel on the gauntlet's wrist, hearing Carrie turn a page in her book behind him as he reached for the small screwdriver he had set aside.

Only for his hand to touch the surface of the table. Looking up, he didn't find the tool where he had left it and bent down to look and see if it had rolled off when he wasn't paying attention.

Not seeing it on the white carpet, he sat back up and blinked when he found it where he had left it before. _"What the...?"_ he thought confused before shaking his head and picking it up to tighten a small screw on the armor component.

Finished, he set the screwdriver down and reached for a wrench and again touched surface. Looking up, he found the tool on the floor beneath the table making him confused. Was he losing his mind or something? He never left tools laying around like that.

Shrugging it off, he layed down so he could reach better and picked up the wrench coming back upright a moment later only to freeze.

ALL of the tools were now missing. "Okay, what the hell?" he asked outloud.

"Something wrong?" asked Carrie as she turned another page.

"I think I'm starting to lose it." he replied as he looked around the room. "Did you see where..." he trailed off when he looked into the tv on the other side of the living room, the reflection showing something moving above him.

Looking up, he blinked when he saw all the tools he brought with him hovering close to the ceiling. Realization hit him then and he felt a bit dumb for not thinking of this sooner as he smirked and looked over his shoulder at the girl behind him. "Really, Carrie?"

The telekinetic giggled as she lowered her book with a beaming smile on her face. With a wave of her hand all of the tools lowered and laid gently back on the table where they had been placed before. "Sorry, I couldn't help it." she said not losing her smile.

"Using your powers and making me feel like I'm losing my mind, that is an act of war, Ms. White." said Nathan as he removed the piece of armor he was wearing and turned to face her completely. Carrie swallowed, eyes wide as she wondered what he was up to.

The young Stark grinned wider, "Retribution!" he shouted before he jumped at her, fingers going to her sides as he began tickling her mercilessly. The house was quickly filled with hysterical laughter as the telekinetic was unable to stop him.

"Hahahaha! N-Nathan! Nathan stop! P-Please!" Carrie exclaimed between fits of laughter as she tried feebly to escape his grasp.

"Not until you wave the white flag of surrender!" he said back keeping up the 'torture'. So distracted was he that he had no time to register Carrie's hand snapping up, the hero was frozen in place a moment or two before he was levitated two feet in the air above the couch.

Attempting to move and finding that he was completely immobile in his suspended condition, Nathan looked down at the girl below him. Her hand raise with the palm facing him, face red as she took slow, deep breaths while she looked right back at him. "...now that's just not playing fair." he said causing Carrie to giggle, her concentration not breaking at all.

"I did tell you to stop." she replied when her breathing was back under control, "Now what will you do, Mr. Stark?" she asked tilting her head in a challenge.

It was one of the many things he loved seeing since everything turned out for the better for her. Carrie smiled and laughed much more often, she wasn't as anxious and was able to let her guard down a little easier than before. She was still cautious around new people, but she had really opened up a great deal during the time he had spent around her.

Nathan also loved seeing the more playful side of her come out. It only did when they were alone, but that made it all the more special to him.

"How about I tell you how beautiful you look and promise to give you my undying loyalty?" he offered with a straight face.

The telekinetic seemed to think it over, giving him a chance to admire said beauty. Thanks to Rita and Sue, they were able to help Carrie get a better wardrobe instead of the clothes she had been forced to make herself. Though she still liked it simple, but even the white t-shirt and jeans she was currently wearing didn't hinder how good she looked in his eyes.

"I get that almost every day, got anything better?" Carrie asked after a few seconds of 'thinking' making Nathan roll his eyes.

"That's cold." he said before looking down at her again and smiled, "How bout a loving kiss from yours truely?"

There was a slight pause before he slowly started to lower back down, his body settling gently over her smaller frame as they kept their gazes locked. Carrie went to say something, but Nathan beat her to it as he kissed her softly.

Since their first kiss in the hotel room after the fight she had with her mother, they had shared a couple more here and there throughout the week. The hero allowing her to lead at her own pace since she was still very new to the physical aspect of relationships. He didn't want to do anything she might be uncomfortable with.

Slowly, she started responding to the contact. Moving her lips with his as they fell into sync with one another. Since their relationship started evolving, she had been happy knowing that Nathan was giving her most of the power regarding where the physicality was going. And even though it still scared her sometimes, it was outweighed by the excitement she got knowing that there was someone out there that was hers that she could do this with.

She may have been new, but sensations she got when she and Nathan were together like this made Carrie into a quick study. Which prompted her to test something she read about as she opened her mouth and poked her tongue at Nathan's lips.

The young Stark responded to her by letting his own tongue come out and embracing hers. Their gentle kiss becoming more heated as it turned into a full blown makeout session. Nathan having a hand on the arm and back of the couch to keep most of his weight off of the telekinetic, her own hands coming up and gripping his arms as they lost themselves in each other.

Around the room, a few things rattled briefly as Carrie felt her senses overloading. This increased to new levels when Nathan broke the lip contact and kissed down her jaw to the side of her neck. Sharp gasps and soft mewls coming from her parted lips as her fingers dug into his arms, the feeling of his teeth gently scraping along her pulse point making her body jerk in pleasure while a few books fell from a nearby shelf.

"Nathan..." she whimpered, her heart beating hard against her ribs as he came back up and captured her lips again. She didn't want this to end, everything felt good, everything felt _right_ , nothing could destroy this moment.

However the shrill sound of a cell phone ringing had managed to burst their little bubble. Making both teens jump to alertness, breathing heavily as they assessed what was happening around them while trying to calm themselves down.

Realizing that it was his cell phone that ws ringing on the coffee table, Nathan mentally cursed as he looked down at Carrie. "To be continued?" he asked. The strawberry-blonde nodded, unable to speak as she regained herself while the hero untangled himself from her and picked up his phone.

Seeing that it was his dad calling he straightened up a moment before answering the call. "Hay dad, what's up?" he asked, doing his best to not sound out of breath as his dad's face appeared on the small screen.

"Hay, Junior. Nothing much, just thought I'd check up on you." Tony replied, "You ready for your first prom?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. And I think everything will turn out great." Nathan replied sending a smile at Carrie who was now sitting upright on the couch.

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Did I call at a bad time? You weren't doing anything naughty, were you?"

His son's face darkened, along with Carrie's though it couldn't be seen. "No! Nothing like that!" he answered a little too quickly and loud.

"I'm gonna take that as a definite yes." the older Stark said not falling for it. "Just remember what I said before, don't go making me a grandpa too soon, I'm not old enough for that just yet."

"Christ dad!" Nathan said pinching his nose and doing his best to hide his steadily reddening face. "It was nothing like that. And even if it was I wouldn't be giving you any details!"

Tony smirked smuggly, "Whatever you say, Junior. Whatever you say. And since you're doing your best interpretation of a tomato after what was said, can I assume that Carrie is there with you?"

"Yeah, she's here." came the reply.

"Then put her on! I'd like to meet the girl you've been telling Pepper and I about. You're starting to make me think your ashamed to have your new girlfriend meet your dear old dad." said the elder Stark making his son roll his eyes.

"Gee, I wonder why that is." Nathan said before sitting down beside Carrie and moving the phone back a bit more to get the both of them in the frame. "Dad, this is Carrie. Carrie, my dad, Tony Stark." he introduced.

Carrie waved at the small screen, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Stark."

Tony gave her a smile, "Please, just Tony. I'm not nearly old enough for the Mr. part. So, your the 'beautiful, loving and...' what else did you say about her Nate, 'angelic' was it?" he said looking at his son.

In that moment, Nathan would have given anything to reach through the phone and strangle his father. His face beet-red while Carrie's had become a dark-pink realizing how he described her to his father.

The older man chuckled, "It's nice to finally meet you, Carrie. Nate's told me a lot about you and I'm glad to hear that things are going better for you now."

"Thank you, Nathan told me that you helped too. I'm greatful." said the telekinetic. Tony just waved her off.

"Compared to the other stuff I do for the good of world peace, that was nothing. Though I was happy to help, Nate deserves all the credit. He's got an unbreakable drive when he puts his mind to something, he gets it from me."

"Among other things." Nathan muttered before coming into the conversation. "Where's Pep? Isn't she usually riding your ass right about now about something you 'suddenly forgot about'?"

"She's out with Happy right now running some errands for the company." Tony replied, "Told me to tell you to have a lot of pictures taken when you two head to prom and to have fun...but not _too much_ fun."

The teens started blushing again, "I'm hanging up now, dad. I'll call you the day after tomorrow.

"Later, Nate. Party hard, and make your old man proud." with that the call ended leaving an awkward silence.

Nathan tossed his phone back on the coffee table and leaned against the back of the couch with his hands over his face. "Well, that was mortifyingly humiliating." he said with a deep sigh.

"Your father seemed nice. Not nearly as colorful as you described." said Carrie.

"Get to know him a bit more, then you'll see." the young Stark replied as he sat up straight and looked her way, "Sorry about that, by the way. Dad's a genius in every sense of the word, but his mouth runs faster than his brain does. Thankfully that's a trait I didn't inherit...completely anyway."

The telekinetic giggled, "It's fine. I'm just glad I finally got to meet him." she paused and looked serious for a moment, "Does...Does he know about..."

Nathan shook his head, "He doesn't know about your powers. That's your secret to tell and I'm leaving it up to you on who you want to reveal it to." Carrie sighed in relief before kissing him on the cheek and resting her head on his shoulder, his arm coming around her shoulders a second later as they both sat in a comfortable silence.

"Nathan?" Carrie asked.

"Hmm?"

"What happens after prom?" the young Stark looked down at her confused, seeing the worried and somewhat striken look on her face as she continued, "I...I know that you have to go back home soon, I'm just wondering what'll happen between us."

Reaching over and picking up her face to look at her, Nathan saw tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. It appeared that he wasn't the only one thinking about what would happen when everything was over here in Chamberlain.

Infact, he approached his father when he called a day or two ago about it. It turned into one of only a handful of serious conversations the two of them had, but in the end they came to an agreement that worked out.

"Come with me." he said wiping a few tears away.

Carrie blinked, unsure if she had heard him. "What?"

Nathan smiled, "Come back to Malibu with me. I know it's a bit soon to be asking something like that, but you can have a fresh start in a new place. I talked to my dad about it, and there's more than enough room at our home for one more."

The telekinetic could hardly breathe, "Y-You want me...to come live with you?" she asked making absolutely sure that she had heard him correctly, praying hard in the back of her mind that she had.

"I've never been more serious, Carrie." the young Stark replied. "If you feel comfortable with it, I don't want you to feel pressured into doing this if you're not ready to. There's other ways we can stay in contact if you want to wait, but I don't want what we have to end. Whatever it is, it feels too special to just let it desolve away."

Before he could get another word out, the strawberry-blonde knocked him onto the other side of the couch. Arms wrapped around him tightly with her face in his chest crying tears of joy. "Yes!" she exclaimed into his shirt.

"R-Really?" he asked back both happy and stunned that she had agreed so quickly.

Carrie looked up and beamed a bright smile through her tears as she nodded, laying her head back down and keeping her hold tight on him. She couldn't be more happy. As much as things had changed in her life, she didn't want what she considered the best thing to happen to it to go away without her.

And she loved the idea of a fresh start somewhere else, somewhere that no one knew her and her past could be left behind her. On top of that, with everything Nathan told her about California she couldn't help but want to see it for herself.

The front door of the house opened and Rita stepped inside with a couple of bags in hand, looking over at the couch where the teens were holding one another as they looked back at her wide eyed. "Don't mind me, just passing through." she said as she went into the kitchen. "The two of you better not have soiled my couch!" she called back a moment later making the couple laugh.

"Nothing happened, Rita. No need to call a cleaning specialist." Nathan said to her as he and Carrie got off the couch. "We can talk to her about it tonight, she can help make sure that things can go smoothly." he said to the telekinetic who smiled and nodded before heading into the kitchen to help her guardian put things away.

Smiling after her, the hero couldn't help the feeling of joy that flowed through him knowing that she wanted to leave with him. He had hopes that she would agree to it, and giving her a chance to start over new in California would have been another bonus to it all so that she could leave everything that had hurt her behind.

Compared to everything else that had been done in the last week, it would be easy to get Carrie the okay to leave with him when it was time to go. But for now they'd worry about prom and having fun before taking that next step.

Nathan's thoughts were interrupted when his phone let off a small noise. His eyes hardening when he realized what the sound meant and he wasted no time in picking it up and checking the screen. His insides boiling in anger when he read the text message that had been intercepted.

 _I need you and the others to do something for me. White and her boytoy won't know what hit them tomorrow night._

 **A/N: Things are starting to come together well for Nathan and Carrie, but with prom less than 24 hours away will there be blood shed or happily ever after?**

 **I know a lot of you were expecting the prospect of Carrie leaving Chamberlain, and that had been my intention from the start. Even though the two of them have know each other only a short time, they have a strong connection and have a routine already forming between them. And with Carrie in Malibu with Nathan things can really get rolling with the rest of the plot.**

 **The story is starting to regain steam again folks, drop your reviews and I'll see you next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here it is, boys and girls, the part of the story you've all been waiting to see has finally been completed! It was a lot of hard work and required a lot of preparation while I was working on the other chapters, but I think every one of you will like it along with the turn out. So without any further interruption;**

 **(I own nothing)**

The day of prom had finally arrived, every senior that attended Ewan high was out in town putting together the finishing touches they would need for the event before getting together with their dates and heading to the school that night.

However, last minute preparations were the last things on Nathan's mind as he paced around his hotel room deep in thought.

Carrie was spending the day at Rita's working on something for the prom and had bared him from coming over until it was time to go pick her up. Whatever it was, she was both very excited and nervous about it which had him curious about what she was up to.

A knock at at his door grabbed his attention and went to answer it, finding Tommy and Sue standing on the other side that he invited in quickly. "Thanks for coming guys." he said closing the door.

"What's up, your message sounded urgent." said Sue as the three of them sat around the suite.

The young Stark pulled out his cell and pulled up a file on it, "It would seem that one Chris Hargensen is intending on ruining Carrie's prom experience with a horrible prank infront of everyone." he said having the couple sit up straight in alarm.

"What?!" Tommy said standing up, "Even after putting her in her place, getting Billy arrested and her dad fired from his job she's still hellbent on trying to ruin Carrie's life? What the fuck is wrong with her?!"

Sue shook her head, "Chris has always been thick headed and cruel, it was always her way or no way at all. But this is over the top, even for her."

"She's trying to salvage her popularity." Nathan said with phone still in hand, "Everything is crashing down around her and she's trying to reassert her position as self-proclaimed queen. Apparently being the center of attention is all she had, now that its in jeapordy she's doing whatever it takes to make herself look superior while tearing down her main target of torment."

The other two looked at him strangely, "Never took you for a psychology kind of guy." said Tommy.

"Took a course at MIT on the side for an elective, never know when it might come in handy." the hero replied as he finished reading the file he was going over. "A few days ago I placed a tracking program in Chris' phone when I sent her a small message. It's been monitoring her incoming and outgoing texts and phone calls and sending copys to my phone."

"Did she say anything about what she's planning?" asked Sue.

Nathan shook his head, "Not exactly, but according to the messages she's been sending to what's left of her little posse she's managed to get them all to help her." he clicked through a few messages and showed them what he had found.

"She's having Tina forge the voting results for prom king and queen to have Carrie and I be the winners. She's also requested to have something 'extra' added to the slide show footage that will be playing throughout the dance after the winners are called up. Whatever she's got up her sleeve, it's going to go down while Carrie and I are on that stage and Chris is in the rafters above us."

"Infront of the entire graduating class..." said Sue in horror. "After everything that has happened, Carrie's started to finally feel happy...this'll destroy everything she's come so far to gain!"

 _"And with her powers getting stronger, the emotional damage might cause her telekinesis to go out of control. And with so many people crammed in one place..."_ Nathan didn't even want to think about what could happen is such a thing were to occur.

Tommy looked serious as he punched his fist into his palm, "So, we going to get back at this bitch before she ruins prom?"

The young Stark stood up as well, "Tempting...but I have something else in mind. Something that'll not only take Hargensen out of the picture indefinitely, but will destroy the reputations of those still bothering her completely and ruin their lives like they intended to do to Carrie." he smirked at them, "As the old saying goes, and eye for an eye."

With the look of calculated vengence clear in his eyes, Sue couldn't help but pity Chris for what he had planned. "Shouldn't we tell Carrie about what's happening?"

Nathan sighed, "I will when I need to, she's still scared about going to prom at all. Even though she's gotten better after all that's happened in her life, a lot of the trauma won't go away for some time. Telling her what Chris has planned will ruin the night for her, I don't want that. She needs this. She needs to feel happy and like a princess, and I'll be damned if I let that bitch take that away from her."

The conviction and edge in his tone made Tommy and Sue shiver, but they understood completely and were willing to commit to whatever he had up his sleeve. "So what's the plan?" asked the lacross player as they gathered around the table where the computer was set up.

The Stark heir grinned as he brought up a few things on the screens that he had come up with the night before.

X

Hours slipped by, and before anyone knew it the time of prom had finally arrived.

Outside Rita Desjardin's home, Nathan pulled his lamborgini into the driveway beside the teacher's car before stepping out dressed in the new suit he'd gotten a week ago for the event.

The pants and jacket were black with a dark blue straight tie and vest beneath it over a white dress shirt. Even though he wasn't one for formal attire, even he had to admit that the tux looked good and he hoped Carrie would like it as he made his way to th front door of the two story home.

After working things out with Tommy and Sue, the other couple would meet them here in the limo that he and Tommy had rented before heading to the school together. The dance would be starting in a few minutes and they'd arrive right around the same time as everyone else would and get signed in.

Straightening his tie, the young Stark reached out and rang the doorbell and waited patiently. A moment later, Rita answered wearing a navy-blue dress with her hair styled. Ready for her night of chaperoning with the other teachers.

"Hello, Nathan. Carrie's just finishing up." she said allowing him entry. "You look rather dashing."

"You don't look so bad yourself, teach." Nathan replied motioning to her attire. "You hoping to score a dance yourself while there?"

Rita shook her head, "Not tonight, I'm just there to make sure the rest of you have a good time." she walked to the base of the stairs and called up them, "Carrie! Your date is here!" the teacher turned and smiled widely at him, "I think you better prepare yourself, Nathan."

The hero raised an eye brow at her curiously before he heard soft steps coming down the stairs. When he looked up, all the air was stolen from his lungs and he was struck silent.

Carrie came down one step at a time, wearing a soft-pink dress that hugged her body in all the right ways while still being modest. Her strawberry-blonde hair was styled with ringlets that framed her pretty heart-shaped face that had very little make up but still ehnanced her natural looks.

She was gorgeous, no, she was so much more than that. There were no words in the english language to perfectly describe her in that moment. Its almost as if an angel was coming down those stairs instead of a mere human woman.

"H-How do I look?" she asked timidly when she reached the bottom of the steps, self conscious of how he would react to her appearence.

Nathan was still awestruck, reaching out and slowly touching her cheek as though she were made of crystal. "Beautiful..." he breathed out causing Carrie's face to tint pink, his praise lifting her heart and her spirit at the same time.

"I think you just blew him away." said Rita as she watched grinning at the scene before her. She had watched the girl make that dress herself from the fabric and thread she had bought long before. When it was finished, she had offered to help the younger girl get ready for a night that she would hopefully remember for the rest of her life.

Coming back from his state, the young Stark smiled widely. "Blew me away? I think I just rebounded off the moon." He took a step back and admired the girl before him again. "You really do look beautiful, Carrie. You're gonna turn a lot of heads tonight."

"T-Thank you, Nathan." Carrie said touching the fabric of her dress. "I made this myself, I was afraid that it wouldn't look good."

"You should make dresses for a living, this looks amazing." Nathan said a bit surprised that her skills as a seamstress was honed so well. Then again, she had made her own clothes for so long it was no wonder her skills were so sharp.

Another knock resonated from the front door, Rita walked over and answered it to reveal Tommy and Sue standing at the threshold. The lacross player dressed up in a white tux while his girlfriend wore a light blue dress that matched her eyes. On the side of the road infront of the house was a white stretch limo that was sitting idle waiting for them.

"You guys ready to...whoa, Carrie you look great!" Sue explaimed when she saw the other girl. "Is that the fabric you picked up earlier in the week?"

"Yeah, it is." replied the telekinetic giving herself a little twirl before gathering a light-pink shall to finish her look along with a new handbag. Nathan smiled at her again and held his arm out for her.

"Shall we, milady?"

Carrie smiled back as she hooked her arm with his and nodded as they headed out the door with the other couple toward the limo. Rita following not long after heading toward her car and would see them later that night at the school.

The four teenagers piled into the back of the stretch and got comfortable as they started moving. "So, you guys ready for this?" asked Tommy after a few minutes of riding in silence.

"Considering this is the first prom for all four of us, I think we're more than ready." said Nathan from his spot beside Carrie, arm behind her back with his hand resting on her side as she fidgited in her seat. Seeing her anxiety clearly, he leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Breathe, everything's going to be okay. I promise."

His words eased her a little, but she was still nervous about going to the prom. Even though she was happy to go with Nathan and the others, she was worried about what the other people might say or do.

She looked up when Sue leaned over and held her hand, "Nothing bad's going to happen, Carrie. This is your night just as much as it is any of ours, enjoy it." The telekinetic took a deep breath and relaxed as best she could while the two couples conversed amongst themselves during the ride.

In no time at all, the limo pulled up outside Ewan high's gym where decorations were set up outside the door with a long carpet that led right up to the building. Nathan and Tommy got out the opposite side before walking around to the other, opening the door and offering their hands helping their dates step out into the cool night air.

The hero looked down at the girl at his side, putting his hand on hers while it was looped with his arm like before and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm right here with you, you'll be okay." he said lowly.

Carrie smiled up at him as the two couples made their way to the door. Handing in their tickets before entering the low-lit atmosphere of the gym while music played around them. Many of the other students had already arrived and were either talking in groups or already in the process of dancing.

One kid from the AV club was moving about taking footage with his digital camcorder and turned it toward them to take in their entrance.

"God you look handsome Ross." said a dark skinned male approaching them with his date.

"Dawson!" Tommy exclaimed slapping hands with him before pulling him into a headlock.

Nathan leaned toward the three girls, "Witness the interactions of the common high school jock. See how they greet each other similar to that of common apes, it is no surprise that we evolved from such creatures." he narrorated in a posh-british voice like he was doing a documentary causing the girls to laugh.

"Guys, this is by best friend, George Dawson and his girlfriend Ericka, she's from Dover." Tommy introduced.

The young Stark held out his hand and shook it with the other male, "Nathan Stark, and the lovely lady beside me is Carrie." he said in his own introduction.

George grinned at him, "Nice to meet a celebrity in the flesh. Never got the chance after that demonstration of yours, cool armor by the way."

Carrie looked around and tensed when she saw the Watson twins watching her from the table they were sitting at and Tina hanging around the projection booth that was broadcasting the slideshows to the various screens around the decorated gym.

Nathan felt her tense and followed her line of sight, narrowing his gaze when he saw the other girls.

At the same moment, he saw Tina pull out her phone and type on it. His phone vibrated in his jacket pocket alerting him to a message being sent to Chris. Two seconds passed and it buzzed again with a return message. The hero looked at Tommy and Sue and tapped where his phone was telling them that he got the alerts.

Nodding, the other couple kept the conversation going as he slipped back a bit and checked his phone quick;

 _They're here._ said the one from Tina.

 _Good. I got the bucket in place. Get ready to play the video after those two get doused._ Chris had replied.

Nathan looked toward the stage where the prom king and queen thrones were set up. It clicked with him then what the main part of the plan was, and it was a good thing that he already had everything in place for his own plan to be started at a moment's notice. _"Nice try, Hargensen. But you're dealing with a master."_

"Something wrong?" he jerked his head up and saw Carrie looking at him concerned.

"Just a message from dad, telling me the big do's and don't's while at a big party." the Stark replied as he typed something into the device and put it back into his pocket. "Sorry about that, forgot it was on. No more distractions, just you and me now."

The telekinetic smiled shyly as he led them over to a table that the Tommy, Sue, George and Ericka were already gathered around and deep in conversation as they joined them.

Meanwhile, the phone in Nathan's pocket, which had been set to silent instead of off, blinked with a message; **Remote Hack Complete.**

X

The night progressed rather well, it was mostly mingling with the students of Ewan and having a good time, but it was still fun regardless. After a while, Carrie had really started to loosen up and have fun too. Forgetting about how things could go wrong as she hung out with the other girls.

Nathan was also having a pretty good time, swapping stories with Tommy and George about a few things. Though he was keeping his eyes open like a hawk to be sure that nothing escaped him. Though, with what he had planned out things were going to backfire on Hargensen big time.

He just needed the golden moment of opprotunity.

At the moment he was sitting at the table explaining how his suit worked with Tommy's friend when a slow dance song came on. Many couples moved onto the dance floor together and started to gently sway together to the rhythum as the atmosphere darkened a bit more for ambiance. (A/N: Play "You and Me" by Lifehouse)

Carrie and the young Stark were the only ones at the table as they watched everyone else. He turned to the girl beside him, "You feel up for it?"

The telekinetic gave him a startled look and shook her head, "No. No!" she said a bit louder when Nathan got up and stood before her with his hand held out for her. "Nathan, I can't! I've never danced before!"

"Yes you can, trust me." he said simply, "You can't go to prom and not have at least one dance." Carrie bit her lip and shook her head again, "Carrietta, will you have this dance with me?" the hero asked cupping the side of her cheek and smiling softly at her.

The telekinetic looked from him to the other people dancing uneasily as she stood and he led her to the middle of the dance floor. Some of the other couples slowly drifting out of the way to give them room as they stood facing each other.

"Like this," Nathan started to explain as he took her hands and put them on his shoulders, putting his own hands on her hips as they gently started to sway back and forth to the song that was playing. "See, nothing to it."

Carrie smiled as she became less tense. Looking over at Tommy and Sue as they smiled in her direction, the lacross player giving her a thumbs up as they continued to dance. "How'd you learn...to dance I mean?" she asked as they slowly got into it.

"Pepper taught me." replied the hero. "She was more of a mom to me than my real one ever was. Her and dad have been skirting around each other for years now, hopefully they stop being so stubborn and accept the fact that they love each other. Me and my uncle Rhodey have known for a long time, but they're so much alike that they don't see they were made for each other."

The telekinetic giggled as they fell into a nice and easy pace. Overtime, she leaned forward and rest her head against Nathan's chest , tucked under his chin feeling his heart thudding against her ear over the slow-tempo of the music.

To either of them, time meant nothing. No one else was in the room but them as they held one another and slowly moved together. The young Stark laid his cheek on on the top of Carrie's head and closed his eyes, the smell of strawberries and lilac filling his nose as he breathed in.

The last thing he had expected when he came to Chamberlain was to meet someone like her. Yet here he was, holding her close as they danced together. Feeling as though a part of himself he didn't know was missing had finally been found. To him, Carrie White was perfection, beautiful, intelligent, and the kindess soul he had ever met.

Within the time he had spent here, all the time he spent with her, he knew full well that he had fallen in love pretty much at first sight. He never wanted to let her go. Spend every moment with her, shower her with love and affection that she had been denied for far too long and make her feel like a queen. And if anyone tried to disrupt that, Guardian would be there all armored up and ready to tear them apart.

Lifting his head off hers, Carrie looked up at him and felt her breath still when she saw the look of intense emotion in his eyes. She'd never seen such an open display, it was as if he were exposing his deepest secrets to her with nothing hindering them.

"I love you, Carrie White."

He'd said the words with such power behind them that they couldn't be anything but the truth. To some it may have been too soon to say such words, but if anything he was a Stark, and Starks never played by the rules. They made up their own despite what the rest of the world would think.

They stopped moving and just stared into each other's eyes. Tears building in Carrie's when she heard nothing but pure honesty in his words. If it turned out that this was a dream, she never wanted to wake up.

She realized that her prayers had been answered, God had sent her and angel. And angel that wore iron and had a heart of gold, that loved her and would protect her when she needed it most. That would always be there like a light in the darkness that would take the pain of her past away.

"I...I love you too, Nathan Stark."

Her voice may have waivered, but it was nowhere less honest than what she was intending. A few tears slipped down her cheek that the young Stark brushed away with his thumb before cupping her cheek with his hand.

Neither one of them would ever know who initiated it, but the kiss the two of them shared in that moment was beyond any of the others they had shared. This one was filled with meaning, Nathan and Carrie both poured everything they had into their lips and sent it to the other like they were making a pact between each other that would never be broken no matter what got in their way.

When they finally broke apart, foreheads resting together with their eyes still closed and smiling warmly. So lost in what they were feeling they didn't notice that the song had come to an end and that a few others around them were now watching the interaction between them.

A few moments passed, Nathan and Carrie finally broke out of their little bubble and moved over to rejoin the others. "So, any idea's who's going to win prom king and queen?" asked Tommy, sending a meaningful look at the young Stark that no one noticed except for him and Sue.

"Who knows, everyone's a winner in their own way tonight." Nathan replied with Carrie sitting in his lap comfortably, sending a subtle smirk at the other couple.

X

Tina worked beside her boyfriend Eric on the laptop that was hooked up to all the projections around the gym. Smiling widely as she prepared for the announcement of prom king and queen and the humiliation the little bible-thumper would be getting soon.

It didn't take much to convince Eric to help her, a few sexual favors after the event was over, but it would all be worth it.

Sliding the mouse cursor over to the file that had been downloaded earlier that day onto the computer, she clicked on it...only for the screen to start stuttering. "What the hell?" she said trying to get it to work again.

"What's wrong?" asked Eric coming over to see what was happening.

"This damn things acting up, it was working fine a second ago." she said frusterated. There wasn't much time left and it needed to be working for Chris' plan to work.

Her boyfriend rolled his eyes as she worked on it, the screen coming back on a few moments later as the file she selected uploaded to the harddrive. "See, all better now-" he stopped when a video started playing on the screen, but not on the others around the large room.

Tina looked confused before her face turned ashen as she saw herself in the video. Naked while straddling an equally nude Mr. Ullman, bouncing up and down and moaning like a whore.

"W-What the fuck is this?!" Eric demanded, whirling on his girlfriend. "You're fucking our english teacher!" his voice raised just enough that a few groups turned in their direction, along with a couple of teachers who were confused and curious.

"I..." Tina shook her head looking at him as the video kept playing, "Eric no! It's...It's not what it looks like!" she said feebily as her screams got louder on the screen.

"The fucking hell it isn't!" the male shouted in her face, "That's why you haven't been answering my texts lately! You fucking worthless whore!" he shoved her aside and stomped toward the exit, people getting out of his way as he left.

Tina went to go after him, tears streaming down her face messing up her make up when her phone went off. Grabbing it as she tried to breathe slowly, she saw a message waiting for her that nearly made her heart stop;

 _I told you all to stop messing with Carrie. But you refused to listen. So now you pay the price._

 _P.S. This video has also been sent to your mother and father's phones, have a nice evening Ms. Blake._

The young woman felt as though her whole world just shattered. Muttering 'no,no,no,no' over and over again as she ran as fast as her heels and dress would allow her out to the parking lot.

Back in the booth, principal Morton and a couple other teacher looked over the computer before sending scathing looks at Mr. Ullman who looked as though he just swallowed a grapefruit. "Mr. Ullman...office, now." the principal said with a sharp tone making the man want to flee as quickly as possible.

No one noticed the screen flicker again as a specific file was chosen and deleted perminently from the hard drive by an unknown source.

X

Watching the event unfold from their place, George looked to the others confused. "What do you think that was all about?"

"Dunno, looks and sounds like Ms. Blake played hide the banana too many times with different guys." Nathan said casually getting a shocked look from Sue. Tina had once said that she was getting her failing grades in english up, but never explained how she was doing it. Now it all made sense.

"Alright everyone!" a male student said getting up on the stage with microphone in hand, the music quieting down so that he could be heard easier. "It's the moment you've all been waiting for, the crowning of this years prom king and queen!"

The gathered students all cheered as he held up the envelope that had the winners. "I gotta say folks, it was a real close one this year, but their can only be one winner, or two in this case." he continued getting a couple of laughs as he opened the envelope slowly and pulling out the slip inside.

"The winners, by one vote, is..." he paused for dramatic effect. "NATHAN STARK AND CARRIE WHITE!"

A hushed silence befell the gym before it ended with a loud roar of applause. Carrie sat there stunned, eyes and mouth wide as she repeated what she had just heard again and again in her head. She won? She was prom queen?

She felt Nathan stand both of them up and came up to her left side, "Shall we go take our thrones, my queen?" he asked with a low bow, his hand sweeping below him like a knight would in a fairy tale.

Carrie beamed from ear to ear as he led ger to the stage, everyone all around clapping and cheering for her. She looked to the side and saw Rita cheering the loudest as they drew closer. Cameras going off and video being taken of them that was displayed on the screens on either side of the stage making her feel like she was on cloud nine.

Nathan was grinning too, seeing his date so happy at the turn of events. Reaching into his coat with his free hand, he pressed a button on his phone as they started moving up the stage steps.

X

In the rafters above, Chris stood alone holding the rope attached to a pully system. Suspended two meters from her was a metal bucket filled with pig's blood that Billy had gotten for her before he was arrested.

She wanted him to be here and help her with this, but since there was no way to post his bail and with her father fighting off criminal charges himself it was impossible. So she was on her own with what help she could gather from the others.

Her life was in shambles, popularity in ruin all because of the little bitch and her rich boy. They would pay for everything she'd been through and then some, she had nothing else to lose anyway.

Watching the couple take the stage and stand on the stars placed on the ground, Chris grinned as she prepared to pull the rope...

A metal arm suddenly shot out from behind her and grabbed the rope in an iron grip. The brunette yelped and spun around, falling on her back to see a pair of glowing blue eyes leering at her, the low light of the rafters revealing a suit of brick and yellow armor towering over her like a sentinal.

Panic ran through her system as she staggered to her feet and tried to run, only to fall face first to the floor with a metal dart sticking out of the back of her neck. The sound covered by the applause of the gathered students below.

The suit lowered its arm where the knock out dark had been fired before removing the bucket of blood from its place. Looking down at the stage where the named prom king and queen were given their crowns. The eyes of the suit flickered a couple of times before going solid again.

X

In Malibu California, Tony sat at the main computer terminal in his workshop. A visor over his eyes as he controlled his son's suit from across the country, Pepper standing beside him breathing out in relief when everything went smoothly.

When Nathan called them and told them about Hargensen's plans, they were more than happy to lend a hand to ensure she failed. And now they had a front row seat as they watched him and Carrie take their place on the stage through the suit's eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the prom king and queen of Ewan High! Nathan Stark and Carrie White." the announcer said loud and clear as the couple stood there, the young hero with a crown on his head and scepter in hand while his date had a matching tiara and a bouquet of white roses held in her arms as the crowd cheered.

"Way to go, Nate." Tony said, both happy and proud of his son. Pepper put a hand on his shoulder with tears in her eyes as they watched the rest of the event unfold.

X

The newly crowned couple took their places on the thrones that were set up, various people snapping pictures of them both. Nathan, twirling the scepter he had been given with his left hand, looked over at Carrie who was crying tears of joy as she sat beside him. Still unbelieving that she was here and the center of attention.

Taking her hand in his, getting her attention, the Stark heir smiled at her. "You deserve this, Carrie. Embrace it." he said warmly as she smiled a bit more before looking back out at the other students again.

Nathan looked up and saw his armor looking back at him. Saluting him before slipping away silently after a job well done. Carrie would never know of the horrible prank that would have been played on her, and she would forever remember this moment where she was like a shining star before her classmates instead of the weak girl she had been treated as for so long.

 _"It was definitely worth it."_ he thought to himself as the ceremony came to a close. The student announcer taking his place once again.

"As custom, the newly appointed king and queen are to have a dance to commemorate their moment in the spot light. So Nathan, Carrie, the floor is yours." he said motioning to the dance floor where the crowd moved back to give them plenty of room.

Carrie looked nervous, but Nathan's hand gripped hers a bit more for encouragement as they stood and stepped down to the main floor. The hero telling the announcer a song that would make the moment perfect before leading his queen to the dance floor.

"Ready?" he said taking her right hand in his, resting his other one on her hip with her free hand on his shoulder. The telekinetic nodded with a nervous smile as she glanced around at everyone watching them. "Don't worry about them." Nathan said gently moving her head to face him, "Eyes on me. It's just about us, no one else."

Taking a deep, calming breath, Carrie nodded to him as the song he had requested started to play; (A/N: Play "All or Nothing" by Theory of a Deadman)

They moved as one in tune with the lyrics. Nathan had picked this song because it reminded him of the both of them. He and Carrie having to overcome great hardships to be who they were. Yet at the same time they were very different people.

But that never stopped them from getting closer to one another.

 _When I first saw you standing there_  
 _You know it was a little hard not to stare_  
 _So nervous when I drove you home_  
 _I know being apart is a little hard to bare._

 _Send some flowers to your work in hopes_  
 _That I'd have you in my arms again_  
 _We kissed that night before I left_  
 _And now that's something_  
 _I could never forget_

 _You've got all that I need_  
 _Looking at all or nothing_  
 _Babe it's you and I_  
 _With you I know that_  
 _I am good for something_  
 _So lets go give it a try_  
 _We got our backs against the ocean_  
 _It's just us against the world_  
 _Looking at all or nothing_  
 _Babe it's you and I_  
 _Looking at all or nothing_  
 _Babe it's you and I_

Nathan gave Carrie a slow twirl before pulling her back in close again, holding her to him as they made their way around the floor while the many around them watched in awe, some filming what they were seeing as the son of Iron Man danced with who they believed to be nothing more than an outcast.

Both wearing smiles as they didn't pay any attention to them, instead focusing solely on each other and getting lost in their own little world once more.

 _Lets take a chance go far away today_  
 _And never look back again_  
 _Since I said I loved you in Las Vegas_  
 _It's never been the same since then_

 _You've got all that I need_  
 _Looking at all or nothing_  
 _Babe it's you and I_

 _With you I know_  
 _I am good for something_  
 _So lets go give it a try_  
 _We got our backs against the ocean_  
 _It's just us against the world_  
 _Looking at all or nothing_  
 _Babe it's you and I_  
 _Looking at all or nothing_  
 _Babe it's you and I_

Tommy held Sue to him, arms wrapped around her from behind as they looked at their friends lost in their own bliss. "That's gotta be true love." said Ericka from her spot beside George, "No doubt about it."

"Gotta be." Sue replied as she held her boyfriends hands in her own. Bringing them down to rest over her lower belly with a soft smile. They'd found out a couple days ago when she wasn't feeling so go for some strange reason, they hadn't told anyone yet, deciding to wait until after graduation. But she and Tommy both were happy about the life growing inside her that they would both love and cherish like they did each other.

 _This is it nothing to hide_  
 _One more kiss never say goodbye_  
 _This is it babe your all mine_

The couple paused in their dancing and stood there motionless, staring into each others eyes. The same moment from earlier in the evening coming back to them full force as their gazes met.

 _Looking at all or nothing_  
 _Babe it's you and I_  
 _I know that I am good for something_  
 _So lets go give it a try_  
 _We got our backs against the ocean_  
 _It's just us against the world_  
 _Looking at all or nothing_  
 _Babe it's you and I_  
 _With you I know that_  
 _I am good for something_  
 _So lets go give it a try_

In that moment, both of them came to the realization that the rest of the world no longer mattered. And no matter what happened, they'd always have each other there to lean on.

 _We got our backs against the ocean_  
 _It's just us against the world_  
 _Looking at all or nothing_  
 _Babe it's you and I_  
 _Looking at all or nothing_

 _Babe it's you and I_

"I love you." they both said at the same time before kissing each other deeply

 _Babe it's you and I_

When the last bit of the song ended the gathered students cheered loudly once again for the couple. But all the noise was nothing more than faint static as they pulled apart and smiled at one another. "Babe, it's you and I." Nathan recited the last line of the song making Carrie smile wider.

The rest of the night went about just as well, but didn't really capture the happiness she had been feeling before hand.

And she wouldn't change any of it for the world.

X

Prom ended sometime after 11 in the evening, but to a lot of the people that attended the party was just starting.

Nathan decided to treat everyone to a good dinner at one of the few fancy resturants in town, going as far as to invite Tommy's friend George and his girlfriend to join the four of them.

All of them continued to have a great time, even more so for the young Stark when he got a message saying that Chris had been found shortly after waking up before the police were called. Both her phone and the pigs blood closeby being enough evidence to get her detained for what she was planning to do that night.

Though with the evidence he sent to the state police about what she had done to Carrie, along with proof that her father was covering up her past criminal history, chances were no one would be seeing her again for a long time.

He had warned her about the repercussions if she kept up her shit, and now she was going to know what it felt like to have the world against her and be at the bottom of the food chain.

But for now, he enjoyed the moment with the new friends he had made and the girl of his dreams as they enjoyed the evening.

X

Several hours later, at around 3 in the morning. The door to Nathan's hotel room opened and he stepped inside, Carrie in his arms bridal style with his tux jacket wrapped around her shoulders as she slept peacefully.

Kicking off his shoes by the door, the young Stark walked over to the bed and laid her down gently. Removing the jacket and tossing it onto a nearby chair before taking off her shoes and tucking her in.

Removing the vest and dress shirt, he crawled in beside her still in his pants and the t-shirt he worn under everything. Wrapping his arms around the telekinetic's smaller frame and pulling her in close so that he was spooning her, she shifted in her sleep a moment before sighing in content as she curled into his warmth.

"Good night, my angel." he whispered before kissing the side of her head and getting comfortable. The hands of sleep claiming him in moments as he joined her in the land of dreams.

Outside the room on the patio, Nathan's suit stood infront of the glass doors. Acting as a silent protector for the couple sleeping within as the moon shined brightly off the armor plating.

 **A/N: What do you think guys? Given what happens in the original story, Carrie deserved her place in the sun on this one. And Nathan made sure that it was all possible while taking down Chris once and for all. This arc of the story is coming to a close in the next installment, though there will be a transition chapter that will lead into Iron Man 2 to keep the momentum going.**

 **Till next time guys!**


	10. End of Arc 1

**A/N: Hello to my many readers and fans. It's been a good ride, but it's finally time to put Act 1 of Angel of Iron to bed and move on to the next part of the story. Before any of you make assumptions, this will be one big story instead of several, each arc will be separated by transition chapters that'll help it blend together a bit more. This chapter here is one of those transition chapters since it is the end of the first arc, which is why it's so short, sorry about that for those who enjoyed the much larger ones thus far.**

 **I'll take a bit of time off to work on my other stories before jumping into Act 2 (AKA Iron Man 2). Though it shouldn't be to long, so keep a close eye on this fic guys, because I'm far from done with it.**

 **(I own nothing)**

 _A wise man had once said that great change can happen when you least expect it, and for the good or the bad, can alter your whole world._

 _Carrie had read this in a book years ago, and she never truly grasped the meaning of it until almost three weeks ago when someone new just blew into her life unexpectedly. Spinning her whole world on its head and freeing her from the shackles of depression she'd been cursed with for far too long._

 _She always believed that she wasn't special, that no one in the world would ever understand her or treat her like a normal person. But the same one that came to her not only proved her wrong, but gave her everything she ever prayed for and more._

 _Nathan Stark had shown her compassion, understanding, trust, and most of all love. He never thought of her as weird or freaky, he only saw the her and nothing else. He pulled her from the darkness and protected her from those that wanted to throw her back into it._

 _He'd given her his heart, and hers to him. Even aftet only knowing each other for a short time, they felt a deep connection that seemed stronger than anything they had ever felt before. Something that would never be understood by anyone but themselves and would never be broken._

 _Carrie White truly did believe in god, because he sent her an angel from his kingdom to save her from her personal hell. An angel of iron whose kind heart was only matched by his intellect, both of which he used to help others before himself._

 _And the greatest gift he'd given her, was that he was hers and no one elses. Just like she was his._

X

Nathan closed the trunk of the lamborgini when the last of the boxes were packed inside. There really wasn't a whole lot to pack considering Carrie had so little in terms of worldly possessions, a situation he hoped to put right in the near future. But for now it was a good thing since they only had so much space to pack things away.

The telekinetic was currently talking to Rita, Sue and Tommy who were all there to see her off. Two days after the prom, they had gone to principal Morton and requested for Carrie to be given her diploma early since graduation was only two weeks away and she had already completed everything she needed to in order to graduate from Ewan.

Morton had been a little offput at first, but after recent events regarding the young woman he relented and gave her the diploma with an apology for not being able to put an end to all of the bullying she had suffered through for so long while she was in his school.

Speaking of said events, all guilty parties who had a hand in Carrie's torment had been dealt with swiftly and damning;

Tina Blake was currently in deep with her parents. After discovering how she was passing her english class her acceptance into the college of her choice had been recinded and she was being sent to live with relatives once she graduated to straighten her out.

In addition, Mr. and Mrs. Blake filed criminal charges against Mr. Ullman for underage sex with their child. The english teacher having already been fired for his misconduct. It turned out that he was also bullying Carrie in his own way thanks to Tina's influence which sickened the faculty to no end.

As for Chris...she was going down the same path as both her father and boyfriend. With all of the evidence against her, the police only needed a statement recounting all of the problems she had caused. Along with the files on her phone and her computer, she had been charged with multiple accounts. Sadly, none of them would keep her in jail long, maybe five years maximum, but she'd be marked for the rest of her life and the time spent behind bars would show her exactly what it was like for the people she tormented.

In the end, her life was forever tainted, she wouldn't graduate high school, and the future she wanted for herself before was now lost. All because she couldn't leave well enough alone.

"Everything's all packed." the young Stark announced as he made his way over. Slipping an arm around Carrie's waist when he stood beside her.

"You'll call us when you get settled, right?" asked Rita.

The telekinetic nodded, "Of course, I won't forget about you or what you've done for me." the younger woman pulled the teacher into a hug that was returned without hesitation. "Thank you, for everything."

Sue hugged ner next, "You'll have a good time out there, be sure to call us too every once in a while."

"I can have you guys flown out if you need to get away for a bit." Nathan offered. "Just drop me a line if you ever want to."

Tommy nodded and shook his hand, "Thanks, man. We'll call you out on that sometime. I really wanna check out that mustang when you finish it." The hero grinned will all the women rolled their eyes.

A few more goodbyes were exchanged before the couple got into the car and began to back out of the driveway. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Nathan exclaimed coming to a stop before pulling out an envelope from his back pocket and handing it to Sue. "That's for you and Tommy. I think you're gonna need it."

Without another word he pulled out and started driving away, leaving the three of them looking confused. "What is it?" asked Rita as the blonde opened the envelope, eyes widening a moment later.

Inside was a check for $80,000 made out to both Sue and Tommy from Nathan.

"What?" Tommy wondered as his girlfriend handed the large sum to him. "W-Why would he give us this?"

"There's a note." Sue said still in shock at the sudden gift as she took out the slip of paper with the young Stark's handwriting on it;

 _To Sue and Tommy,_

 _Thanks for all you've done. It takes a lot to admit you were wrong, even more so in redeeming yourselves. But you've pulled it off and exceeded all expectations._

 _The check enclosed with this note is for you both and your new addition. Think of it as a gift from Uncle Nathan so their mom and dad didn't have to sruggle so hard in the beginning._

 _Good luck to the both of you._

Both of them stood in shock, re-reading the words printed a few more times before looking at one another. Sue's hand going to her belly, "How...How did he know?" she asked trying to figure it all out.

Tommy shook his head and scratched his neck, "Heh, guess it's easy to pick the godfather. Huh?" he said chuckling getting a laugh from the blonde as well. Rita smiled at the both of them as she looked up the street where the lamborgini had disappeared.

X

"Any idea what they're having?" Nathan asked as they drove them toward the edge of town.

Carrie smiled, "She's having a girl...I can't believe you did that for them."

The hero shrugged, "Eh, figured they could use a good step in the right direction. It's not easy for folks our age to start a family, why not give them a little help?" he felt her hand slip into his and he intertwined his fingers with hers. "No regrets?" he asked looking over at the telekinetic who shook her head in return.

"None. I'll miss Rita, and Tommy and Sue since they became friends with us, but I don't regret wanting to leave with you."

Nathan nodded, "That's good...I'm just nervous that you'll have second thoughts someday. I don't have regrets either, but things around me can get stressful. When word gets around that you and I together, you're going to be in the public eye a lot. The curse of being a Stark I'm afraid, everyone wants to know my business."

Carrie bit her lip, she had thought about that. For the longest time she wanted to be normal like everyone else. But after her powers had awoken and then shortly afterward meeting the hero that was seated beside her, she knew that her life would be anything but 'normal'.

"Good thing being normal is 'overrated', huh?" she said getting the Stark heir to laugh.

"True enough." he replied taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "No matter what, I'll always be there for you. Okay?"

The telekinetic smiled and nodded, "Okay." she looked out the window and saw the large sign reading, _'Now Leaving Chamberlain'_ pass them as they drove by it. Even though she was nervous about what the future would hold, she knew that she wasn't alone anymore.

And despite the difficulties that may lay in wait for them, they would be there to face them together. No matter what the world would throw at them, they would be ready.

X Somewhere in Russia X

In a dark, rundown apartment, a large figure sat hunched over a cluttered work bench covered in wires, scraps of metal and tools. The flickering lightbulb above him shined down giving him enough illumination to work as he paid little attention to the tv playing beside him or the soft squak of the cockatoo that was perched on the shelf above him.

A handful of machines hummed loudly, stutting every so often as what he was working on flickered and sparked a few times. The smell of burnt metal and ozone filling the air along with the smell of alcohol and cigarettes.

Finished with his task, the man set aside the sodering gun he had been using before reaching over and turning the dial on a nearby machine. The hum grew louder, the tv flickered and died and the bulb above shattered making the bird screech in surprise. But now the whole work area was lit up by another source, one that was now resting before him.

Ivan Vanko removed the glasses he was wearing and grinned, revealing metal teeth as he observed his work before looking at the wall ahead of him. The whole surface covered in newspaper clippings and magazine articles depicting Tony Stark and the achievements he has made over the years. His cold eyes settling on one in particular that showed Tony and his son Nathan standing side by side in their armor, helmets under their arms as they grinned. The title reading; _Tony and Nathan Stark: Iron Men of the World_.

"Soon, Stark." he said as he looked down at the miniature arc reactor he had just finished constructing. The man's family stole everything from him, and now, he would know exactly how it felt to have everything taken from _him_. "Very soon." he said with a wider grin as he picked up the energy source.

 **A/N: As I said up top, very short chapter, but still has a large impact on the story. Now that Carrie's out of Chamberlain and on her way to Malibu with Nathan things are gonna change in big ways. For her and for the Starks, not to mention the Marvel Universe as a whole.**

 **That's it for now guys, stay tuned for the beginning of Act 2!**


	11. Important AN

**A/N: Hay everybody, been a long time since I've posted anything, and for good reason which is why I'm posting this here and now.**

 **My computer got destroyed in an accident, and with it all of the saved notes and chapters I had for all of my fics. And without backup files...well...I'm pretty much shit out of luck for the time being.**

 **I'm writing this to all of you from a friend's computer, and to inform you all that it will take me a long time before I'm able to start posting updates again.**

 **I hate letting my readers down, but since I'm short on cash, and the time and effort it will take to get back the files I lost will he a hell of an undertaking, my hands are tied for the time being. So I will be absent for quite a while.**

 **But I WILL return, better than ever, so I ask you all, my fellow authors, readers, gamers and badass fans, just bare with me through this rough patch until I make my comback in the near future.**

 **Before I end this notice, I wish to inform you all that a young protege that I had taken on last year as made his debut here on the site. He goes by the name XAgent-Venom666X, and shows real promise. If you have the chance, I ask you check out his work and help him like you all helped me through my stories. I'm sure you won't be disappointed.**

 **So for now, to my readers, till we see each other again. This is Wraith002 signing off.**


End file.
